IceFire Chronicles
by addiejoe
Summary: Aang and his friends have enough problems with the firelord, but what will they do when a greater enemy surfaces? Sozin's Comet spoilers. Book 1: The Waterbender. ZUTARA Sequel to A New Beginning
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Avatar the Lat Airbender or any of its characters. Rated M for heavy violence  
_

Book 1: The Waterbender

Two thousand years ago, the three nations shared the world together. The Fire Nation, Air Nomads, and the Earth Kingdom. Together they lived and prospered and even though they lived in completely different lands and had very different customs, they still lived in peace. However there was another group of people, 'the ice savages'.

These so called savages lived in the coldest parts of the world and kept entirely to themselves. But that was not the reason in which they were known as savages. These people, whoever they were, were completely devoid of any bending abilities. For each of the three nations had a bending art. Firebending, earthbending, and airbending.

So one day, the ancient spirits known as Tui and La, ocean and moon, took pity on these savages. They came to the earth and searched for someone whom they could pass on their remarkable power to; they called it water \bending. After five years of searching and examining these so called 'savages', they found one boy that they thought was worthy of earning their gift.

* * *

Tridon, a young man of fifteen years old went hunting with his father on the eve before the Winter Solstice. While in the icy terrain, Tridon saw an ice bear moving along up ahead. Crouching low, he followed the bear far into the Ice Mountains which he was forbidden to go into. He took a path through the mountains in order to follow his prey, all the while hearing his mother's voice in his head telling him never to venture out into those deadly mountains. However on his second day of the hunt, an ice storm erupted in the mountains and forced Tridon to take shelter in a cave. While he slept, he had very disturbing dreams. He dreamt of spirits and people moving and shifting the water.

He awoke suddenly wide eyed, at the back of his cave was an opening leading deep into the heart of the mountains; an opening that had not been there last night. Curiosity getting the better of him, he ventured into the opening. He followed the path into the mountain for a few hours and soon found himself in a giant ice cave.

"Tridon." said a voice.

Hearing the voice Tridon turned around fast, unsheathing his dagger.

"Who's there?" he called out, fear cracking in his voice.

"We have watched you Tridon" answered the voice. "And we have deemed you worthy to accept our gift." said another voice.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" yelled Tridon again.

Suddenly the water began to spiral around him, forming the bodies of an old man and a woman. Tridon dropped to his knees in fear and awe of the people standing before him.

"We are Tui and La," they said, "ocean and moon."

Tridon looked at them and spoke out, "Great Spirits, what do you want with me? I am a simple peasant, a savage to some."

"We have watched you, studied you. We have looked into your heart and gazed into your soul. You are worthy of our gift." said Tui.

"But surely I am not. Great Spirit, if I may ask, what is this gift you refer to?" said Tridon in awe.

"Tridon, it is a remarkable power. It brings life, and at the same time, takes it away. It is the power of the seas and all creatures that live underneath its ancient surface. It brings victory and yet causes defeat. It is good and evil, light and dark, life and death." answered La.

As the spirits spoke, he saw himself in his mind creating great waves and moving oceans and all of the previous nights dreams came flooding back to him.

"Me? Am I truly worthy of such greatness?" asked Tridon dumbfounded.

"Yes, we have looked into your future and have seen the greatness within you. You are ready and worthy to study the art of waterbending. But take heed, it will not be an easy task. To master it fully will take time and determination." explained Tui.

"Than I am ready." said Tridon, bowing his head, "Teach me."

"Very well, let us begin." said La.

* * *

Three years later, Tridon emerged from the mountains and walked back into his village. The people gathered around him in amazement and asked where he had been. He told them he had no time to answer because he must go speak with his mother and father. With a sad look on his face, a male villager told him that assuming he had died in the mountains, his mother leapt from the top of a cliff to her death, and his father had died in the mountains searching for him. Upon hearing this, he screamed and unleashed a terrible display of his waterbending powers onto the village.

Upon seeing his great powers, the villagers fled and retreated deep into the mountains, except one. A seventeen year old girl named Aquatica came to him and placed her arms around him. He surrendered into her touch and wept into her shoulder. She told him that he can use his powers to heal the sick and create a great nation for them to prosper in.

In the span of two years he healed the sick and proposed to Aquatica who immediately accepted. However they were still living in the same old village. Not wanting to live there anymore, Aquatica begged for Tridon to build a city for them to live in and also to teach water bending to other people to further strengthen their growing civilization. Not wanting to go against his wife or his fellow citizens, and still honoring the Spirits, he set out back to the Ice Mountains.

He arrived in the ice cave and looked around for any sign of the spirits. Giving up all hope, he began to head towards the cave exit when he heard a voice.

"Hello Tridon, we have been expecting you."

Tridon bowed once again to the Spirits before him. "Great and ancient Spirits, I have come to you ask for your permission. I have used my gift to help better my life and those around me, but our happiness cannot go on. I cannot do it alone, for I am just one man. I seek your permission to teach waterbending to others and then build great cities in the name of the Water Nation."

For what seemed like hours, the Spirits looked at him and Tridon knew that they were reading his soul.

"Very well, we give you our permission. But in return, you must do something for us. You must bare a son to continue your royal line, for you will become the king of your Nation, and you must use your bending to create a great temple to us." answered Tui.

Tridon then set out back to his village and nine months later, Aquatica gave him a son. After the birth of his child, he then set out to build the great temple to the spirits. He traveled deep into the heart of the Earth Kingdom to a giant lake located in the mountains. Using his water bending powers, he built a giant temple dedicated to the spirits. Afterwards, he set out back to his village and taught his wife and all the others to waterbend, and together they built four great cities in the name of the Water Kingdom. It was after the completion of the last city that he began to think how he would become King. He decided he needed a symbol to show off his position. It was then that he traveled into the Fire Nation. Five months later he entered a blacksmith shop.

"I have heard you are the greatest blacksmith in the Fire Nation, is this true?" asked Tridon

"You heard right. What's your name stranger?" asked the Blacksmith.

"My name is not of importance, but my business is. I need you to make me a weapon, not just any weapon, a symbol authority that distinguishes me as a leader of nations" said Tridon. "Can this be accomplished?"

The Blacksmith nodded.

Two months later, Tridon stood in front of his wife holding a beautiful three pronged trident. However upon using it, he soon realized that all it was was an extension of his bending, nothing more. In anger, he traveled back to the temple he had built.

"Spirits! Again I ask for your help! I seek to build a great city in your honor. One even greater than the four! But alas, I do not have the strength to do so. Can you bestow upon me the powers necessary to complete my task?" Tridon pleaded.

"Very well Tridon. You have been a great servant to us. Place your trident in the water in front of our altar if you wish to receive the powers." answered Tui.

"But take heed, for with great power comes great danger. Both in the world and in yourself, and I may fear you will have to deal with both. For even in the lightest places, darkness is always lurking." explained La.

"I do not fear the darkness!" screamed Tridon and he plunged the trident into the water. The water began to glow and light encased his entire body. He lifted the trident out of the water and looked upon it in awe for it had turned to gold. Upon looking at it, a chill went up his spine, he began to feel different.

He used his spectacular new weapon to build a great city above the surface and two even greater ones below it. He created a giant ice wall to protect the city which he called the Aquatic Gates, named for his wife. And after that, he created giant mountains along the rest of the perimeter which he named the Sapphire Mountains. In this time of great peace and prosperity, he did not know that war was rising.

The other three nations began to become increasingly jealous of this new nation and it's so called great king who had the power of the spirits. So together, they created an army of benders from all nations and set out to war against the Water Kingdom.

It was because of his telepathic connection with the water that Tridon felt the presence of the oncoming invaders.

* * *

The Fire General looked on at the open expanse of water before him, it was a beautiful sight. It was then that chaos erupted before them.

Clouds began pouring into the sky bringing forth great wind and rain. The sky split in two and lighting leapt forth. The waters began to churn and create violent waves.

"All men on deck now!" the Fire General shouted.

Men began to panic and run all over the ship frantically as the general tried to restore order to the vessel. At that same moment, a huge wall of water erupted in front of them materializing into crystal.

"Wait!" a member of the crew shouted. "What is that?"

The army began to feel a great rumbling somewhere deep below the surface of the water. Then great undersea mountains broke the surface of the water and rose high above the ships, separating each nation and leaving them on their own. Some of the men leapt overboard to safety but when they tried to resurface, the water pulled them back down as if something was tugging at their feet.

"What spirit is this that unfavors us so!" screamed the Earth General.

"That is no spirit, look." said one of the troops.

They looked on in fear as a wall of water 100 feet in height came towards them. But what sent their blood cold was something else. As the wall came closer, they saw a man riding the wave, brandishing a golden staff that was ablaze in light.

King Tridon looked upon his enemies in rage. With hatred and fire in his eyes, he pointed the trident at them and it sent blue flames onto one of the boats. The men of the ship screamed as if they were on fire but when they died, the others saw that their skin was black but cold to the touch. He twirled his trident at the water and spoke out in a loud voice like thunder, "Creatures of the Sea! Go Forth and attack the enemy! Bring them to their watery graves." At his command, sea creatures of all sizes began to attack the boats.

Firebenders began to bend at the man but stopped in fear realizing that just as fire left their fingertips, the air around them turned bitingly cold, preventing them from attacking. Some fell over, paralyzed, unable to bend. As the earthbenders sent boulders towards their enemy, they gasped in horror as the boulders came flying back at them or as water was ripped from the boulders themselves and was turned against them. At the same time, the airbenders were fighting their own tornado that was now attacking them. As some shot air at it, the blasts rebounded back at them and materialized into water. Tridon then raised his staff and hundreds of soldiers began to move against their will, jumping overboard and into the waiting jaws of the sea creatures below.

Sensing defeat, the hounds men began to direct their vessels the opposite way. However they were soon stopped as the entire surface of the ocean froze, trapping the men underwater and preventing the boats from moving. Some tried to run on the ice but stopped as the ice encased them. One by one, the ships began to disappear in a giant whirlpool created by the sea king.

After five long hours of battle, the war was over. No one, no matter what rank or gender, was left alive. None escaped the sea kings wrath. It was after the war that everything began to change.

* * *

King Tridon was angry and he didn't know why. He began to have frequent bursts of anger which caused great tsunamis. An entire island was engulfed by the sea just because his servant did not retrieve something fast enough. He was also never seen without his trident, it was like he could not set it down even for a minute. His anger also reached a more personal level.

One day while his son was playing in the throne room, he asked his dad if he could hold his dad's staff. Tridon said no but that did not stop the 8 year old boy. He began to pull on the staff and the sea king leapt from his throne and screamed at the boy to stop. It was then that he noticed that something was not right, at his thought, his son began to scream in agony and was writhing on the floor in extreme pain. Queen Aquatica swam into the room and felt her boy, even though he was cold to the touch, he was wincing as if he was being burned. And as fast as it started, it stopped. Relieved, she took her son in her arms as he lay panting, gasping for breath. Neither the sea queen or king noticed that while this was happening, the trident was glowing.

Several months later, the waterbending guards brought a man before the king. They told him that he was a spy from the Earth Kingdom coming to gain knowledge from their nation. King Tridon rose slowly from his throne and asked if this was true. The man pleaded to the king saying that he came for a better life and begged the king to show him mercy. The king felt his anger rising and the man started to choke. The guards immediately ran to him to see what was wrong but they could not find anything. All they could do was watch the man grasp his neck as if reaching for the hand that was choking him. It was the queen that broke the silence.

"Honey, your trident!"

The King looked at his staff and noticed that it was glowing. It was in that moment that the man died.

Later that night, Tridon gazed at the trident. Could this be what was causing everything? Again he felt anger boil up inside him and he watched the trident glow. At the same time, his wife rose from the bed as if being controlled by an unseen force. He watched as his wife walked to the edge of the balcony and positioned herself to jump from the ledge to her death below. The king jumped and saved his wife just in time and held her sobbing in his arms. He grabbed the trident and flung it over the balcony ledge and watched in horror as it materialized into water and reappeared in his hand.

King Tridon rode the waves back to the great temple that night, back to consult the spirits about this deadly power. He burst through the doors and screamed at the top of his lungs for the spirits to appear.

"Is it now that you leave your servant alone? Your servant who has built you temples, brought you the wealth of the world, and used your gifts for the benefit of all people! Answer me!"

No answer came and he sunk to his knees and began to weep. At the sound of laughter he raised his head, there was a sword lying on the altar, a sword that was not there before. Doing the only thing he thought of doing, he grasped the sword handle and struck the trident with all his might. In a flash of light he was blasted off his feet and thrown against the wall. As the light dimmed, he looked upon the altar in wonder. There before him lay not one, but two tridents. A gold one and a black one, good and evil, light and dark, life and death. He took the gold and black trident and using the golden one, sunk the great temple to the bottom of the lake. He then created a serpent to forever swim the waters and guard the temple entrance.

Tridon knew that dark powers still existed in water bending, so he created a law that if any person dark bended, they would be killed immediately. Tridon then took the black trident deep into Water Nation seas and created an icy fortress deep underwater in an underwater mountain. He placed it on an altar of crystal and there it lay, unclaimed, to this day.

All the dark powers of the ocean contained in that staff, a staff that would turn even the weakest of waterbenders into powerful masters. Many have tried to claim it and all have perished in the expedition. Some believe it doesn't exist, and others believe only those who are worthy of its powers can claim it. And so the trident sleeps, watching…waiting. Patiently yearning for someone to wield it again and claim all the powers of the ocean.

**This was my first fanfiction story so please review to tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a warm night as Katara gazed at the magnificent view from her balcony in the Western Air Temple. She was thinking, thinking of the times before she got involved in all of this. Funny, ever since her and Sokka joined Aang on his quest, she had never had time to just sit and think quietly.

"Katara?" said a voice

She smiled as he watched him approach her and plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sokka wants us to go down and meet him in the main hall." he said, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"Ugghh do we have to?" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She loved just being close to Zuko like this. It was so hard to believe that she had hated him all this time. They had lost so much time together and they might not even have much longer to be together if Aang fails to defeat the Fire Lord in combat.

"Yeah we have to. He said it's really important." Zuko said apologetically. He smirked and held out a hand, "Come on, lets get going before he hunts us down."

* * *

As Katara and Zuko arrived, they noticed that Toph, Aang, and Suki were all gathered around Sokka.

"Well its about time you two!" Sokka said irritably. "Now that you're _finally_ here, can you please take a seat?"

Zuko grinned as he and Katara took a seat on the edge of the fountain.

"Leave them alone Sokka! Let Sparky and Sweetness enjoy their lovey-dovey time together." said Toph

Aang looked down at Toph's comment. Even though he accepted Katara and Zuko's relationship, it was still hard for him to face.

"Okay, now that you're all here and accounted for," Sokka said with a particularly mean glare at Zuko and Katara who just laughed. "We need to think about the second invasion plan."

"Sokka, do we have to? I just got here" Suki said with a disappointed glance at Sokka.

"Yes we do! Aang has already advanced greatly through his fire bending lessons with Zuko more than any of us have expected. What we need to do now is start planning! We have no idea whatsoever how we're going to get from the main gates to the royal palace, and I don't think the Fire Lord's gonna say 'O sure Mr. Avatar sir, come right in.'" Sokka ended dramatically. "What we need is an army."

"And where do you propose we get an army from?" Toph said. "The Waterbenders are still recovering and the Earth Kingdom is basically worthless until King Crazy decides its time to attack."

"Well I haven't exactly thought of that yet, but-"

"What about the Water Kingdom?" asked Zuko. "The Fire Nation hasn't attacked them in a long time. It's perfect. The city is invincible, my uncle broke through the Aquatic Gates and took over the city but was defeated because he said an army of benders rose from the surface of the water."

"Wow" said Toph.

"It's perfect! We can go to them and the water queen will give us a huge army to invade with." Sokka said excitedly.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," said Katara.

"What's the matter Katara?" Sokka said rather confused. "I thought you've always wanted to go to the big city?"

"That was before we got involved in the war Sokka!" yelled Katara. "Before mom died." she whispered under her breath.

Upon hearing this, Zuko moved to her side and placed his hand in hers.

"Well we have to do something," said Suki. "You don't expect the firebenders to just let us march right up to the palace and fight the Fire Lord do you?"

"I don't know about this…What do you think Aang?" she said hesitantly.

Aang rose from his sitting position and stood in front of all of them.

"We don't have a choice Katara. If we hope to defeat the Fire Lord we need help. I'm sure the water queen will provide us with an army to invade the Fire Nation."

Katara looked down sadly as tears began to flow from her eyes. Noticing this Zuko removed his hand from hers and draped it around her shoulder.

"Katara what's wrong?" he asked so softly that only she could hear him.

"I don't know Zuko." she said burying her face into his shoulder. "I'm scared, we're safe here and Aang is beginning to pick up on firebending thanks to you. Do we really have to leave?"

"We have to Katara," Toph spoke up, "Aang is starting to master all the elements yes, but he can't do it on his own. He needs help and the Water Nation is the only one to get it from right now."

"I know but-"

"Katara," Aang began, "You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can stay with your Dad, Haru, Teo, Chit Tsang, Momo, and The Duke."

"And get left behind not knowing if my friends, brother, and my boyfriend are alive or dead? You've got to be joking. I'll have to go."

"Way to go Sweetness!" said Toph happily.

"You're the bravest girl I've ever known," Zuko said as he was kissing her on the forehead.

"Then it's settled than, we're going to the Water Kingdom." Sokka said proudly.

And as Sokka said this, Katara felt a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach. She knew that they were heading into great danger.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Zuko was dead. He had to be, of course he was. Katara was in a giant palace hall with a river in it as she looked at Zuko's twisted, lifeless body. She began to cry horribly but stopped when she heard a laugh. An evil cold laugh that froze the very blood in her veins.

"Go. Run. Get away from the laugh!" she thought to herself.

Her bending wasn't working in whatever place she was in. She kept running and fell through the floor. When she woke up she was standing in a giant fortress of ice. She didn't know where she was, but all she knew was she had to get out of there. She began to run towards an opening on the far side of the cave when blue fire leapt from the ground. As if it was being controlled, Katara watched as the strange flames spread around the entire perimeter of the cave, completely blocking her exit. It was then that she noticed that there was a black staff sticking out of an altar in the middle of the room.

"Katara" said a voice

"Katara"

She began to whirl around frantically.

"Katara, wake up!" Katara opened her eyes and there was Zuko kneeling on her bed.

"Get up. You slept in really late and everyone's waiting for you." he informed her.

"Huh? What? Zuko!" she yelled his name then embraced him in a death like grip. "You're alive, you're alive!"

"Of course I am! Now come on we have to go."

* * *

"No way." Katara said as she looked at the old sailboat.

"There is no way in hell that I am getting on that thing and going halfway across the ocean on that piece of crap!" she said. "Nope you can't make me."

"Come on Snoozles we're burning daylight here…at least… I think so. You know…the whole blind thing…it makes it really hard to tell." said Toph sarcastically.

"Katara come on. I've got it all worked out. Appa is too easily noticeable so we have to travel by boat. He'll be flying high above us, keeping an eye out just in case something happens. Your job is to bend the water to make sure the sailboat floats and goes fast and Aang's is to make sure the air is steady." said Sokka. "We're going to be fine!"

"Uggghh you people are impossible!" Katara said grumpily.

* * *

It was about six o'clock in the evening when they reached open waters. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly and casting its light on the glinting waters.

"See Katara, I told you it was going to be a nice little boat ride." said Sokka happily.

"Easy for you to say." said Toph, turning to throw up again in the water.

At that moment the boat gave an unpleasant lurch forward, causing Toph's face to fall in her own vomit.

"Damnit Sugar Queen! Can you please bend the water right? yelled Toph.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Something's happening, I can't control the water!" Katara screamed as she began to panic.

The ocean began to churn and waves of abnormal size began to surface. At the same time, clouds were rolling in and it started to rain very heavily.

"We're all going to die!" yelled Sokka.

They could hear Appa roaring above them but he could not get to them because he couldn't see. Katara cried in Zuko's arms after giving up trying to bend the water. The boat began to speed as they were caught in a heavy current. The fog began to rise and the children were beginning to grow deathly afraid because of their inability to see. Then all of a sudden the fog cleared and the boat got caught in a heavy wave that crashed them against a rock and knocked them unconscious.

* * *

It was two hours before the Gang could regain full consciousness and when they gazed at their surroundings, they noticed that they were laying on a beach.

"Great, just peachy. Here we are, stuck on a deserted island with no food and nobody knows we're here. The Universe just loves doing this to me! Don't you Mr. Universe!" yelled Sokka

"Sokka who're you talking to? The sky isn't going to answer back!" said Suki impatiently. "Maybe if we just jeep calm we'll figure a way out of this mess."

"This is all your fault Sokka! You just had to try and travel across the ocean on a rickety old boat." yelled Katara at her brother.

"Leave him alone Katara! It's not his fault a storm hit, how was he supposed to know?" yelled Aang.

"Well this is your fault too!" she yelled back

"Me? How is this my fault?" he replied

"Because you had to agree with him! Aang this is Sokka! Name one good time that his plans have worked successfully! Can you think of one? No? That's because there are none! We traveled to Ba Sing Se and he told the earth king our plan and the king went ahead and told Azula! The invasion failed and it got almost all of our troops arrested! He's an idiot Aang! And you're one too for constantly listening to him. How did I ever think you would be able to save the world when you can't even judge a good idea from a bad one!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry" he muttered under his breath.

At that moment, Zuko stepped up and embraced Katara.

"Katara please calm down. We can't think straight when we're yelling at each other. We need to be calm in order to figure a way out of this mess." Zuko said compassionately.

"Uggghhh! How are thing going to get any worse?" yelled Sokka at the top of his lungs.

"Uh…I think they just did." said Toph slowly.

Sokka was about to turn around to face her but stopped when a blast of fire came flying at him. Suki knocked him out of the way just in time, getting burned herself.

Toph rose to her feet at the same time when Zuko and Katara broke apart to attack. Aang was so confused as to how they were so easily ambushed that he hesitated long enough to get burned on the shoulder.

In a scream of pain, he unleashed an air tornado that somehow dissolved. Zuko tried to fire bend but the air around him was so cold that he was not able to release a single blast. Katara was also having problems of her own; her water that she was trying to bend wasn't obeying her but instead swirled around the Gang, knocking them to the ground and freezing their hands and feet. When they were down, at least twenty firebenders surrounded them with fire.

"Let us go!" Zuko yelled, "I am the prince of the Fire Nation."

"And what makes you think I care?" answered one of the firebenders. "I know exactly who you are and I have orders to take you to her."

"Her? Who's her?" asked Aang.

"Well you'll just have to find out now won't you?" he answered coldly.

"Take them to the place!" he ordered the other firebenders.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Toph asked Suki.

"I don't know, but I don't think its going to be pleasant."

That was her last words as a boot collided with her head and she blacked out.

**REVIEW PLEASE HOMIES!!**


	4. Chapter 3

When Suki regained consciousness, she looked around and gasped at what she saw. They were kneeling in a great palace hall on a path leading from the doors to a throne. On each side of the path was a great river, and seated upon the throne was a 19 year old woman wearing dark blue armor. She stood up and walked towards them. She was tall, at least 5"9, with long, shoulder length black hair. She was strikingly beautiful and her very presence commanded authority. But what was more vividly striking than her facial features were her bright, ocean blue eyes that sent a chill up Sokka's spine. Suki knew that whoever this woman was, she was dangerous. She could feel the fire benders around her tremble in fear of the woman.

"Captain! Who are these invaders?" she spoke in a dangerous voice.

"Ma'am?" said Katara, "I think you have the wrong idea about us."

She looked at Katara and smiled at her, "Oh really, WaterBender? Why do you say that?"

Katara stood staring at her. "How did you kn-…never mind. I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe. This is Toph Bei Fong from the Earth Kingdom, Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, Zuko the Prince of the Fire Nation, and Aang the avatar."

"The avatar!" yelled the fire bending captain.

Just as he was beginning to walk forward, the woman looked at him, and Zuko could have sworn that the vivid blue color of her eyes turned to a deep blue. The captain stopped moving and stood facing them in a rigid posture. His eyes were moving around fast and Suki knew that he could not move his body.

"Welcome Avatar and friends to my little island. My name is Marina. Now may I ask you what you are doing here in the first place?" asked Marina sweetly.

"Not so fast!" Aang yelled. "If you are our friend why did you set your firebenders on us?"

"Why do you even have firebenders?" said Sokka

Marina closed her eyes and Katara suddenly felt very strange, almost as if there was another presence in her mind.

"I am a friend of Jeong Jeong the Deserter. We are organizing a coup to take down the fire lord." explained Marina. "We could use your help. But before we get into that, I want to introduce you to two close friends of mine."

At that, two people walked through the doors. A young man about sixteen years old and a woman of seventeen years of age stood before them

"These are my two water bending apprentices." Marina said proudly. "Craeus and Sya."

The two benders looked at the group of people and nodded. Marina glanced at Katara and smiled.

"I'd love for you to join me tonight for a feast where I can explain everything in more detail."

"We'd love to!" said Katara before the others could answer.

* * *

Marina threw a great feast for them that night and was deeply engaged in conversation with Katara.

"Before we continue Katara, I need to apologize to you for something." said Marina.

"What is it Marina?" Katara asked curiously.

"I was the one who caused the storm who forced you to land on the island and I was the one who trapped you with your bending water." Marina explained. "I thought you were Fire Nation spies."

"You did that? But how?" asked Katara amazed.

"I'm a waterbender, I simply mentally bended the water." said Marina.

"You can do that?" asked Katara.

"Of course." said Marina. "I learned this technique a long time ago. I meditate and using my mind, I reach out and telepathically bend any water I come in contact with. It also works with plants, air, earth, and…people. Maybe I can teach it to you sometime?"

"Really!" yelled Katara, "I'd love that."

Maina smirked, "Excellent."

* * *

After dinner, Sokka thought he might go out for a little walk and explore his surroundings. He was heading towards the beach when he saw Marina disappear into the trees. Curious, Sokka followed her into the heart of the island. He must have followed her for at least ten minutes when she stopped on another beach. Sokka gasped at what he saw.

Docked on the beach, was a Fire Nation war boat, and in front of him, was a Fire Nation admiral with at least twenty firebenders. What shocked him even further was what the admiral said.

"High General Marina, the fire lord is growing increasingly impatient at the sudden delay of the avatar's capture. You have him in your grasp, why not attack now and bring him to us?"

Marina waved her wrist and with a yell, the admiral was knocked to his knees. She curved her wrist upwards and his body became rigid and stiff. She looked at him with cold fury and spoke.

"How dare you? You, a mere admiral come into my island and tell me how to do my job! Who do you think you are? I outrank you in both authority and power! Do you not remember how you were promoted?"

The admiral winced as the memory came back. He watched as Marina took a stance and thrust her hands forward as she ripped the sweat from the previous admiral's head. Using a slashing motion, Marina sliced the top of the admiral's head off.

As the memory faded, the admiral looked up at her.

"I will never forget."

Marina smiled and released her hold over the admiral.

"Very good. You can go back to the fire lord and tell him to wait a little while longer. You see, I have befriended them. That's the key, earn their trust and when they least expect it, rip it from them and take control."

As the general spoke, the admiral felt the water in the air swirl and become bitingly cold. He was afraid of her, deathly afraid.

"Now then." Marina said, "We can continue this discussion later. For now we must greet our guest."

With that, she spun around, raised her arms, and brought them back down. Sokka jumped in fear as the tree in front of him turn completely and slammed him to the ground. Panting on the grass, Sokka felt the grass bind his legs. Using his knife, he cut himself free and began to run, dodging the vines that were swinging at his head. He had to get back, he had to warn the others.

He reached their camp but could not find his friends. This was it, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Sokka broke through the doors and looked at Marina who was sitting on her throne.

"I know who you are! Surrender now and I won't harm you!" Sokka yelled at her.

Marina looked up and stared Sokka down. Her bright blue eyes boring into his darker ones.

"Do you really? Who am I Sokka?"

"You're a general for the Fire Nation. A dark waterbender and a witch who betrayed her homeland to help the enemy!" Sokka yelled

Marina looked at him and laughed. Not an ordinary laugh, but a chilling, evil laugh that froze the very blood in his veins.

"So you think you've got me all figured out?" Marina asked with an evil glare. "Well I can't have you running around my home acting all heroic now can I? You see I'm expecting company tonight Sokka so you can't be running amok around my entire island."

Marina then looked at him again.

"Someone could get hurt…like…your sister perhaps?"

Sokka did not hesitate any further, he grabbed his boomerang. Aiming for Marina's head, he unleashed it. Marina flipped over her throne with agility so supreme that it caused his heart to plummet. Marina lifted her arms and the water on either side of him slammed into him and knocked him back several feet. Marina smiled and leapt back over her throne and landed a few feet in front of Sokka. She stretched her arms out and moisture materialized from the air and swirled around her arms, encasing her hands in ice and forming ice claws.

Sokka drew his sword and charged at the water witch. She smiled and water bended her body to twist entirely around to avoid the sword attack. Sokka wouldn't give up, he couldn't give up, everything counted on this fight. He needed to get out and warn the others.

Sokka began to swing the sword in reckless abandon at Marina. She dodged his attacks with ease and swung her left ice hand at the sword, making his entire arm go back. Sokka rushed forward and attempted to split Marina's head in two. She used her other hand to grab the blade in action. She brought her fingers together, causing the sword to be cut in four pieces. She brought her other hand up, bending the ice back into water and struck Sokka, sending him spiraling backwards. As Sokka hit the ground, Craeus and Sya entered through the main gates. They smirked at Sokka as they looked at him with cold, uncaring eyes.

Marina walked forward, raised her right arm and twisted her wrist in a bloodbending form. Sokka felt himself being pulled to his feet and when he looked forward, he saw Marina make her fingers so stiff. At the same time, he felt himself blackout. Marina looked at the form of the southern peasant still standing but clearly unconscious. She then turned to her water bending servants.

"My dark benders…everything is going according to plan. Tonight Princess Azula will be coming to collect the avatar and end the war in the name of the Fire Nation. The only thing standing in our way is this pitiful peasant and the blind girl. Craeus, take him to the prison. Sya, you know how important it is to silence the blind earth bender…bring her to me."

With a bow, Craeus took up a bloodbending stance and began to walk Sokka to the prison. With a smile, Sya said, "I will not fail you my Mistress." And with that, she evaporated into water and disappeared.

Marina smiled, turned, and walked back to her throne. Her dark benders would not fail her, they were extremely powerful. After all…she trained them herself. But there was just one problem, they did not know how to bend icefire. A technique Marina developed herself by embracing true water bending savagery. She did not believe them worthy to learn the great bending art. Katara however…she was a different story. Katara was a true waterbending prodigy. She was worthy to learn the dark secrets of waterbending, and Marina would train her herself. She would teach it to Katara whether by her own will or by force, and for Katara's sake, she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

But Marina knew something else. She knew that Katara was loyal to her friends and would give her own life to save the avatar. She also knew that Katara was in love with the young fire bending prince, he would have to be dealt with. They were the only obstacles that stopped her from teaching Katara.

"Yes." she thought. She would teach Katara…and kill whoever got in her way.

With that thought, she held out her hand and opened it. A strange blue fire appeared in her hand and took a miniature form of the fire prince.

"Yes," she thought, "he will die."

The icefire turned to crystal and she released it from her hand. The miniature form of Zuko fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

**Damn Marina's a bitch ain't she? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

Katara swirled the water around her body and moved it into a bending pattern. She moved the water back and forth in complex motions, ending the form by splitting the water in two and sending them flying at a tree in several small ice shards.

"I did it!" Katara yelled. "Marina I did it!"

"I know Katara I saw! A few more days and you'll be a master." said Marina with a smile.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you." Zuko said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Zuko, look what I can do!" Katara said excitedly as she proceeded to show him the move.

"That was amazing Katara!" Zuko said while he hugged her.

"Okay, okay enough with the lovey-dovey stuff. I wanna fight!" Toph said. "Interested in a match Katara?"

"Sure I'd love to." she said happily.

At that moment, the water spiraled around and Sya appeared in the water. She moved towards Toph, using her feet to bend the water from the ground underneath her to position herself to attack the earthbender. Just as she was about to unleash a powerful wave on Toph, the water in the ground suddenly shifted and caused the floor to crack, making Sya lose her balance and fall over. Sya looked up at Marina who was still standing but noticed that one of her feet was in a bending stance. Marina looked into her eyes and slowly shook her head.

Sya understood and stood up, it was not yet time.

* * *

When Sokka woke up, he had a splitting head ache. He looked around and he noticed he was in a prison.

"Ugggh my head! Where am I? Oh no…Marina!" Sokka said in a hushed breath.

"Easy there son, you just woke up, you need to rest. Here, have some of my bread." said a voice.

Sokka screamed and turned around. There in the prison with him, was an old man.

"Have some bread boy, you're very weak." the man said again.

"No I'm fine. I need to save my sister, she's still out there!" Sokka yelled.

He tried to stand up but immediately felt his knees go weak and he blacked out again.

* * *

"You're becoming a great master Katara." Marina said proudly.

"Thank you!" said Katara. "But it's only because of your wisdom that I've gotten so far."

"You're too kind." said Marina. "Now you are ready to learn my ultimate technique of waterbending."

"Oh I can't wait! What is it?"

"It's a powerful form that you must use caution using." Marina said and with a smile as she spoke again. "It's called icefire.

The very word made a chill go up Katara's spine.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is." Marina said. She then held out her hand and a blue flame appeared.

"I learned this move by studying the firebenders. It's water, only twisted, and manipulated to look like fire. Its touch is death, so cold that you feel as if you're being touched by molten lava. You can bend it just like you bend water. You can bend it out of plants and the air to make it dance around you, obeying your every command. In order to create it you must be filled with anger, let it flow through you and lose all control over your emotions. The water in your body reacts to your anger, sending a cold aura around you, and when you bend the water-" she sent a bolt of the fire towards a tree. "Fire appears."

The fire hit the tree and spread through it in a second. When the fire died, Katara walked over to it and touched the tree. The tree was frozen, black as if burned. Gazing at the remains of the once living organism, she felt tears in her eyes.

"How could you do something like this? It's evil!" Katara screamed.

"Know its power. Supreme, never ending, deadly power! It can all be yours if you just learn it!" Marina screamed.

"No I won't! I won't learn it!"

Marina shook her head and looked at Katara with a disappointed look on her face.

"This is war Katara. The Fire Nation are killing people everyday! They deserve to pay for their crimes!

"I don't care!" yelled Katara.

"I guess it runs in the family…your brother didn't understand either."

"My broth…Sokka!" Katara screamed.

Katara leapt forward, bending the water from the ground and slamming Marina backwards against a tree. Bending an ice dagger to Marina's throat, she spoke.

"Where is my brother?"

With a smile. Marina leaned back against the tree. Katara gasped as Marina went right into the tree as if she were passing through air. She watched in horror as all the water in the tree gathered in the middle, causing the rest of the tree to break apart and die. Water erupted from the tree forming into a great pillar that knocked Katara several feet back. Looking at Katara in hate, Marina emerged from the tree and spoke.

"Pity. This wouldn't have happened if you just would have learned the technique." Marina said as she raised her right arm.

Katara felt herself being pulled to her feet and she was forced to look into Marina's eyes. Katara gasped as she saw Marina's eyes turn from bright blue to dark blue. That image was the last thing she saw before her mind went black.

* * *

"Thank you very much for the food. What's your name?" Sokka asked as he took a bite from his loaf of bread.

"Tidus." said the old man. "You shouldn't move so much. Your body went through great trauma because of the bloodbending."

"That witch," said Sokka, " How did you ever get here?" Sokka asked curiously.

Tidus began, "Well my children and I were journeying from the Northern Water Tribe to the Western Tribe. On the way there a great storm hit and we were caught in a riptide. It carried us all the way to an island where we were left and our boat was destroyed. It was then that we met Marina. She knew we were waterbenders and she said that she could train us. She did, and within a few weeks we were growing to be as powerful as ever. But that did not last long. The next week, Marina summoned us to the beach. Kneeling before her, was a fire nation soldier. She looked at me and said,

"Tidus. This is a spy from the Fire Nation who has come to imprison us. He must be dealt with."

I looked at her and said, "What must I do?"

"Bend an ice sword and split his head in two. Right here." With those words, she lifted her arm and pointed to the center of his head.

It was then when I saw it, a fire nation tattoo distinguishing her as a high general. I bended the sword into my hands and then bended it back into water. I sent the attack for Marina and just as it was about to hit her, it split in two, swirled around her body, and came back at me. Too stunned to do anything, I was hit by my own attack and it sent me flying back against the wall and froze me to it. It was then that my heart broke, my children came from behind her and stood with bending stances."

Sokka listened and he suddenly felt great sympathy for the man.

"My own children…betrayed me."

"I'm sorry." Sokka said sympathetically.

"Don't be." Tidus said. "But I'm here now and that's all. I want to help you, I'm _going_ to help you save your family and friends. Just like I couldn't save mine…then I'm going to kill the with myself."

"Really Tidus, you don't have to…" said Sokka

"Yes I do. She gave me this scar." He lifted his shirt sleeve and showed him a black scar that spread from his forearm to his shoulder. "I got it when I tried to escape."

"For the past few months I've been storing the power that the full moon brings. I can use it to break us out of here. Besides…I need to atone for my crimes, I learned the ancient art of dark waterbending and I have become a savage. The only way to be forgiven is if I use my dark bending for a good cause…then die for it."

"Thank you Tidus."

With that Tidus raised his arms and moved them in a separating motion. Water materialized out of the air and pushed against the bars, breaking them completely. Tidus leapt forward and guided the water, sending it spiraling towards the far wall. Once the water connected with the wall, it turned into crystal and blasted a hole through it. Sokka ran out of the hole while Tidus used his feet to bend the water from the ground up to the surface. Waving his hands in a circular motion, he created a giant ice wall that prevented the firebenders from reaching them.

Tidus ran out of the hole and made a punching move in the air towards the trees. He drew his hands back to his body, pulling the water from the trees. Moving his arms forward, he created a giant tunnel of crystal leading from the prison to Marina's palace.

"After you." Tidus told Sokka.

Sokka looked at the old mans power in awe as he entered the tunnel. Tidus turned around and closed off the entrance of the tunnel so they could not be followed.

After about ten minutes of walking, the tunnel ahead of them collapsed and a huge water wall came towards them. Tidus moved to the front and slamming his hands forward, he froze the wall.

Sokka stood gaping at the wall and screamed as the middle of the wall exploded, sending icy shards towards them. Tidus waved his hands and the shards turned to mist. The mist swirled around Tidus and Sokka and when it cleared, there stood Katara. She bended the mist back into water and sent it flying at Tidus. He used the water in the ground to bend the earth and slam Katara backwards. He then created a rock wall and formed a new ice tunnel, heading towards the west end of the island.

Sokka looked at Katara but was forced to move when Tidus grabbed him.

"Come on we have to hurry!" Tidus screamed at him as they took off running.

Katara rose from the ground and followed them to the beach.

* * *

"Hey Toph, have you seen Katara anywhere?" Zuko asked. It was already a little past five and he still hadn't seen her, he was starting to become worried.

"Sorry Sparky, I've been here all day with you, Suki, and Twinkletoes." she said with a laugh.

"Don't forget us," said Sya.

"Yeah thanks guys for helping us train." said Zuko

Craeus looked at him, "No problem."

"So Sya, have you seen Sokka anywhere? He's been gone since last night." asked Toph.

"Yeah," Craeus answered. "He and some of the firebenders are creating a plan to invade the Fire Nation."

When he said this, Toph stopped bending and looked at him.

"Craeus…do you think Marina is attractive?" she asked hesitantly.

"No…why would you ask?"

When he said that she attacked. Toph unleashed a rock wave aimed for Craeus' legs. Craeus knew what was coming and swiped with his leg, bending all the water from the rocks and sent it spiraling towards Toph. Toph blocked it with a rock wall and bended into a giant boulder that she sent flying at his head. He brought his arm down breaking the boulder in half and moved his arms around him and back to Toph, sending the two rocks for her head. She stopped them and kicked them back at him again. He jumped into the air and bended his body so he slid smoothly in between the two rocks. When he landed on the ground, he sent a spiraling wave that knocked her back.

Realizing what was happening, Zuko prepared to attack Craeus. Just as he was about to send a jet of fire at him, he felt his arm being twisted all the way around to the back of his body and felt something collide with his back, sending him face first onto the ground. When he looked up, he saw Sya in a bending stance.

Aang created a giant tornado at Sya who lifted up her hands in front of her face. The tornado dissolved into water molecules and Sya called them to her. She sent them flying at Aang who blocked most of the attacks but missed one as it collided with his head and sent him to the ground.

Sya then turned to Suki and raised her arms. A huge water funnel burst out of the ocean and following Sya's movements, it slammed her backwards into a tree.

The two waterbenders were advancing on their victims when a giant wave knocked Craeus back. Creaus caught his balance in mid air and landed smoothly on the ground to send the water wave back at his father…back at Tidus.

Sokka ran from the trees to help Zuko, Suki, Aang, and Toph to their feet when Toph had to block another water bending attack, this time from Katara. Tidus began to do battle with his children when he saw Katara emerge through the trees. He quickly knocked his children back and created an ice wall. He quickly turned around and screamed.

"Kiss her boy!" He then turned around just in time to block the thousands of ice spikes that came flying at him from his children.

Katara rushed at them, bending the water into a sword and moved to attack Zuko. He quickly dodged her attacks and crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes changed from dark blue back to their original color. She looked at him and begin to cry.

"Go get out of here! Find Marina!" Tidus yelled as he was trying to fight off his children.

"Come on let's go!" Toph yelled as they began to run for the palace.

* * *

Marina looked up as Katara, Aang, Zuko, Toph, Suki, and Sokka broke through the door.

"Marina! Give up! Your out numbered!" Katara yelled.

Marina looked into Katara's eyes, "Oh really."

With that she leapt from her throne and brought her arms together in front of her. The two rivers on both sides of the path erupted and hit Katara, blasting her through the doors, landing on the ground twenty feet away.

She then turned to Suki and bended a quick series of blood bending punches to her body that immediately took her down.

Sokka yelled and charged forward. Marina looked at him and brought her hands up. Sokka's scream was silenced as the water from his body was pulled from him and encased his body.

Noticing this, Toph began to send rocks flying at her. Marina summoned the water to her side and created ice blades that sliced the rocks as they were coming for her. She sent her arms to the side and bended a great wave that she thrust forward and knocked Toph to the ground.

Zuko sent a fire blast at her which she dodged by creating a shield of icefire that quickly overwhelmed his flames. Smiling, she sent her arm forward and froze the air, stopping the prince from firebending. She then made a punching movement with her fist that made Zuko scream and fall over, she blocked his chi using the water in his own body.

She then turned towards Aang.

"Come on Avatar!" she said and to Aang's great surprise, she raised her arms and sent a great air blast at him. "Yes Avatar, by using the water in the air, I'm able to bend the air itself."

She thrust her body forward and Aang fell over, Unable to move because of the freezing air around him. She walked over to him and just when she was about to send a killing bolt of icefire at his head, the ground under her erupted and sent her flying backwards.

Tidus lept from the trees and using quick bending moves, unfroze Sokka and restored Zuko's chi connection. He then turned to face his opponent.

Marina caught herself in the air and when she landed, she created a giant earth quake that sent Tidus back against the tree. She bended the tree so that its branches wrapped around Tidus. Tidus fought back against her by bending all the water of the tree and shot it at Marina. Marina created a spiraling wheel that reflected Tidus's attack. The water then shifted from her left hand do her right and she bended it into crystal spikes. He hit one of the spikes, causing it to rebound back against Marina. At that moment, Appa flew over their heads and landed. The kids immediately boarded and yelled at Tidus.

"Come on Tidus!" screamed Sokka.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" he yelled back as he blocked another blast of ice fire.

"Yip Yip!" Aang yelled as Appa leapt into the sky.

Marina moved her left arm in a wave motion that made the water slam Tidus to the ground. She raised her right hand to the sky and opened it. The clouds burst and it began to rain, not water…but icefire. Tidus quickly sent a jet of water that hit Marina's side, knocking her to the ground.

Moving in for the killing blow, Tidus raised his arms and stopped. A giant ice spear had appeared in his upper chest. The spear melted and blasted him back against the wall. His last image of life was that of Sya, his daughter, moving to Marina's aid and delivering the attack that killed her own father.

Marina smiled proudly at Sya while Craeus helped her up.

"Are you alright my Mistress?" Craeus asked.

"I'm fine, now pack your things, both of you!" commanded Marina

"Are we going after the avatar?" asked Sya excitedly.

"No, we're going to pay a little visit to the fire lord first."

**What could she want with the fire lord? Suspense REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 5

Katara and Zuko were running away from Marina. They had to run, far away…they had to get away from her. She remembered the horrible anguish she felt when she saw the ice fire strike Suki and how Sokka jumped in front of her. Her brother was dead, her own brother.

They kept running until they arrived at a huge temple underwater. Katara looked around and screamed when she saw Marina swimming by in mermaid form and sent a strange blue beam of light from her hands at Zuko that passed right through him, killing him. Katara tried to run but could not move, she used her eyes to try to see where she was. She looked around the ice cave and tried to figure out how she was possibly going to escape. She watches with wide eyes as icefire sealed off all the possible exits of the cave. Marina walks towards her, smiled, and sent a jet of icefire at Katara's head. The last thing she saw before she died was Marina laughing, and a black staff sticking out of an altar.

"Katara wake up!" yelled Zuko at the top of his lungs.

Katara's eyes flew open at her boyfriend's voice. She looked into his golden eyes and began to cry, holding him tightly as Appa flew over the clouds.

"It's okay Katara, it's okay…it was just a dream." Zuko said softly, holding her tightly.

"I know…I know" Katara said in between sobs.

But somehow, she began to wonder if the dreams were soon going to become reality.

* * *

"General Marina! What a pleasant surprise! What may I help you with?" asked Fire Lord Ozai.

Marina looked up at the fire lord and smirked.

"Great Fire Lord, I am truly humbled to be in your presence. But I have come to ask you for a favor." she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Oh, and what is this favor?"

"As you well know, I captured the avatar and his friends four days ago." Marina paused and looked up at him and continued, "But unfortunately they escaped last night."

"What?" screamed Ozai.

All Marina did was gaze up at him. How did everyone think that he was so frightening? All he did was bend a little fire around him.

"I understand your anger and I realize it is my fault. But the avatar had…unexpected help. That help was _taken care of_ immediately." Marina said to the fire lord. "But I have a suggestion."

"Oh really? What is that?" he asked.

"I respect Azula and she is my personal friend as you well now. Her conquer of Ba Sing Se is legendary as well are her powers" she stopped for a moment and looked up. "But she has taken the betrayal of her friends rather hard…"

"What are you saying?"

"Your Highness…you know I am your most faithful servant, your top general. Send me to capture the avatar."

"You want me…Azula's father, to take away the pleasure of her bringing the avatar in chains?" he said in fury.

"Yes…send me…you know I will not fail you."

The fire lord looked at her for a long moment before finally nodding his head and agreed to her request.

Marina left the Fire Lord's throne room with a smile on her face.

* * *

Katara winced as she ran her hands over Zuko's back, healing his wounds.

They had to land to make camp for a little while on some remote island south of the Fire Nation. While here, Katara thought that it would be a good idea to try to heal her friends' wounds.

Zuko's by far was the worst. While fighting with Sya, she bent his arm back, spraining it, and when she made the water hit his back, the force of it broke two of his ribs.

While healing him, she felt the world blur around her. She was laying on the ground in a giant ice cave, holding Zuko's lifeless body in her arms. She tried to heal the giant black scar that covered his back for the fifth time. Again, it was to no avail. She stopped her bending and while gazing at his body, she began to cry. Using the water that she was healing him with, she bended a knife into her hands. With one last look at her beloved, she plunged the knife into her chest.

"Katara!" screamed Zuko.

She was about to fall backwards when he caught her. She looked at him and tears began to fill her eyes.

He hugged her close to him and tried his best to calm her down.

"Shhh…shhh…it's okay, I'm here." he said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah I know." she choked out. But in her mind she thought, "But for how long?"

* * *

Marina was smiling as she made her way back to the entrance of the Fire Nation palace.

"Mistress!" asked Craeus. "What did the Fire Lord say?"

Marina smiled at him and his sister and said with a voice that sent shivers down their spines, "I'm giving you two a great mission, the greatest one you've ever had."

The two benders looked at her in anticipation until Sya broke the silence.

"Well, what is it?" said Sya

"You two…are going to go back to the island to govern in my place. I'm giving you great responsibility. You're going to be giving direct commands to the Fire Nation army while I'm gone." Marina explained.

"But Mistress, where are you going?" Craeus asked rather confused.

"Hunting," she answered with a grin.

* * *

Katara felt peaceful looking out at the ocean from her place on the island. It was one of those times in her life that she actually felt balanced and calm. Hearing somebody behind her, she grew tense and prepared to bend at her attacker. The intruder walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Immediately relaxing, she leant back into her boyfriends touch and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you in bed?" asked Zuko worriedly.

"Nothing," she lied. "Nothing's wrong."

Zuko looked at her disappointedly, lifted her chin up, and kissed her softly. When they broke the kiss, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Katara…I think we've gotten past the stage in our relationship where we lie to each other." he said sadly. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's these dreams I keep having." she said. "I know they're not real but…"

"Katara stop," Zuko said softly. "I love you, and I would never let anything happen to you." After he said this, he took her face in his hands and kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. When it finally broke Katara buried her face into his shoulder and said,

"Yeah I know…but what if something happens to _you_?"

* * *

Marina watched the sun as it traveled across the water. She and a small group of firebenders left her island yesterday by boat and were now passing the Fire Nation capital. This is what she loved. To be free and open. She looked out on the giant expanse of ocean before her and closed her eyes, losing herself in the serenity of the moment.

"General Marina!"

The captain gasped in fear as a wave fifty feet in height suddenly rose from the water. Getting ready to call for help, he stepped back and had to take a double take. As fast as it had appeared, the wave had sunk back to the ocean.

"Don't be afraid Captain…I won't let the water hurt you." she said as she turned to face him. "Now is there a reason why you are disturbing my peace of mind?"

"Ummm…yes General." he cleared his throat. "Our spies have brought word to us for a possible sighting of the avatar's bison."

"Really now? Where?" she asked

"South of Ember Island, just five miles off course."

"Excellent. Tell the hounds men to dock at Ember Island. I need to retrieve some necessary…items." she said, turning to the paper that was in her hand. "Once I retrieve them we can head for the island."

"Yes General." the captain said as he departed.

Marina turned to look at the ocean and closed her eyes once again.

"I'm coming for you Avatar."

She opened her eyes to the sound of her ice fire burning the paper in her hands.

* * *

Marina walked past the group of stunned people as she made her way to the second door on the left. She entered the room and the woman who was speaking dropped to her knees and bowed, as well as the other people in the room. She nodded her head and the people stood up.

She walked among the group and stopped in front of two people…two students, a boy and a girl.

"Tell me On Ji…Hide." Marina said as the students looked up in surprise to the fact that the fire lord's top general knew their names.

"Are you familiar with the name Kuzon?"

**Damn Katara has some crazy dreams doesn't she? REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Marina twisted around and blocked the fire blast heading for her with a burst of icefire. Smiling, Marina slid her leg forward, bending the water from the air, knocking Hide backwards.

"Enough!" she screamed at the boy. "You're not anticipating the attack! Again!" She then sent another blast of ic fire at him. Hide dodged the attack and ran towards her, sending short, rapid blasts of fire at her.

On Ji stood over the ship, watching the general train Hide. She flinched as Marina easily deflected the attack and knocked him over with an ice wall.

Marina stood over the young teenager and looked upon him with hatred in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? How do you expect to take down the avatar when you can't even last five seconds in battle with me? Are you that worthless?" Marina screamed at him. She raised her arm and Hide began to scream and writhe in extreme pain.

"Stop it!" yelled On Ji from the balcony.

Hearing her outburst, Marina released Hide from her bending power and smiled at On Ji.

"Why should I?" asked Marina.

On Ji heard her voice and her blood ran cold, Marina's sounded as if she were standing right next to her. She spun around and there Marina was, standing right behind her.

Marina lifted her hand and On Ji dropped to her knees, clutching at her neck.

"Are you trying to tell me…" Marina said in pure delight at the sight of the girl gasping for life. "That you want me to spare the avatar?"

On Ji begin to lose consciousness until Marina finally released her.

"You are weak and a pathetic excuse for a Fire Nation noble." Marina spat. "If I didn't know better…I'd say you had a little crush on the avatar!" Marina looked into On Ji's eyes for a moment until On Ji looked away. "Get out of my sight!" she spat at the teen before her.

Marina then turned to Hide. "Practice is over…go!"

Hide heard her and ran as fast as he could for the barracks.

Marina watched them leave in disgust. She hated the them both, despite what the crew said. She cared nothing for them….she stopped caring for anything along time ago. They were bait for a rather big fish, nothing more.

* * *

Hide woke up at the sound of foot steps in his room. Sending a flicker of light to the candle, Hide gasped at what the light had revealed. The avatar himself was standing in his room!

Hide jumped from his bed and sent a fire ball to Aang's head. Using his superior agility, Aang dodged the attack and fled from the room and down the hall of the vessel. Hide sent a fire bolt after the avatar and a rather strong blast down the hall. Hide ran to the deck and there he found the avatar standing in the middle of the sparring circle.

"There you are," Hide whispered as he sent a great fire blast at the avatar.

Aang dodged blast after blast from the young firebender. In a roar of fury, Hide unleashed a fire wall that Aang jumped right over.

"Uggghhh! So this is the great Avatar? A coward who doesn't even fight back?" Hide roared in fury. "You're fighting for your life Avatar! Fight!" With that, Hide bended a ring of fire around the two.

Hide laughed, "Nowhere to go."

Hide jumped forward as flames leapt from his hands and completely engulfed Aang in roaring flames. Hide panted and stood up straight, reveling in his victory. He was shocked however to see that even though Aang's body was burnt to a cinder, his body remained standing. What shocked him even more was that he heard clapping.

Marina walked out of the shadows and with a wave her hand, the avatar's body collapsed in water.

Marina looked at Hide with a stare that sent shills down his spine.

"You are ready…"

* * *

On the island, the Gang was busy loading Appa to get ready to continue their journey to the Water Kingdom. Aang had just loaded the last package onto Appa's saddle when he heard Katara scream.

"Aang look out!"

Aang turned just in time and narrowly avoided the blast of fire than nearly struck him. He turned and saw Hide standing in the middle of the campsite. Hide laughed and spread his arms and fire leapt from his fingertips and spread along the perimeter of the camp, completely engulfing the surrounding trees in flame.

"Just so you don't escape."

Aang looked at his enemy. "It never crossed my mind."

The rest of the group were moving in to defend Aang against their attacker but were stopped as Marina flipped in the middle of the group and spread her arms. Katara screamed as her body, as well as the others, were being encased in ice. Upon hearing her scream, Marina unleashed a cold vicious laugh that withered the fallen leaves on the ground.

Hide smirked at Aang and then attacked. He sent a huge fire blast that caused Aang to leap high into the air. While in the air, Aang sent a spiraling air cannon at the fire that caused it to explode in a cloud of ember. Hide thrust his fist forward and opened his hand. At the bending move, the embers around Aang began to expand and combust. Aang dodged the multiple fire attacks and charged at Hide. Smiling, Hide shifted to the left and raised his arms to the sky. The camp fire exploded and a giant serpent of flame rose from it. Following its masters movements, the serpent lunged at Aang who created an air shield to avoid the powerful attack. The serpent passed through the shield and hit Aang, sending him flying to the ground. Just as Hide was advancing on his fallen enemy, On Ji ran over and laid on top of Aang, using her body as a shield.

"On Ji get out of the way!" Hide screamed at the girl.

"No! I won't let you kill him!" she shouted back defiantly.

"Hide kill her! Kill them both! Your prize lays just a few feet in front of you! Make their bodies crack and burn from the heat of your fire!" Marina screamed at him.

With a roar of fury and tears in his eyes, Hide reawakened his great serpent and unleashed it upon his enemy, his true enemy, Marina.

Sensing what was going to occur, Marina leapt into the air, did a spectacular flip and thrust her arms forward, creating her own serpent out of icefire. The two serpents clashed and it was Marina's who was the victor. The blue flame engulfed his red and the force of the collision knocked Hide back.

With ease, Marina landed on the ground and brought her arms to her body, calling her blue fire to her. The icefire flowed into Marina's hands and she formed a bubble in her hands as well. The two forms combined and created a white light in her hands. She thrust her arms forward and a strange rainbow light flew from both her hands and combined, forming one gigantic beam, heading straight for On Ji and Aang!

With a yell, Hide jumped in front of the beam and it hit his chest, sending him flying backwards and landing hard on the ground. Hide was dead before he hit the ground.

On Ji screamed and ran towards Hide, collapsing on top of his body, sobbing uncontrollably. Aang used his airbending abilities to increase his speed as he ran towards the two teens. Marina maneuvered into a bending stance that caused water to form around On Ji and Hide, trapping them in a crystal cage. Aang stood facing Marina with cold, unforgiving eyes.

Marina smiled, "I knew she liked you."

Marina then made a sweeping motion with her hands, unleashing a powerful wave of icefire. Aang stood poised, ready to face the attack head on. At that moment, a huge blast of fire came flying from the trees and smote the icefire. Aang and Marina looked into the trees in shock as Iroh emerged from the shadows.

**Just for clarification, Marina created Aang out of water to test Hide. Sad bout Hide though, this chapter was shown to reveal that Marina basically doesn't care who stands in her way. And for those who have the question yes, there will be more senseless killing. Wohoo Iroh!! REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 7

Iroh stepped out of the smoldering trees and walked towards Marina and Aang. Iroh looked at Marina with hatred in his eyes, hatred so strong that it almost looked like fire was dancing in his pupils.

With a snarl of anger, Marina unleashed a great, powerful pillar of icefire towards him. In agility that Zuko never knew his uncle possessed, he leapt from the path of the blue flame and unleashed a great firebending attack from his mouth. Marina dodged the attack and stood facing her two opponents.

"Now I see why they call you the Dragon of the West." she said in a cold voice.

"This is your last chance Marina." Iroh spoke out, "Surrender peacefully and we will not harm you. Too many lives have been lost today," he glanced at the crystal cage where On Ji and Hide's body were trapped. "You can end this bloodshed."

Marina looked at him coldly in the eyes, "I could…but where's the fun in that?" With a smile, Marina attacked. Pushing off from the ground in a blast of blue fire, she landed in front of Iroh and Aang. She moved forwards from the icefire and placed her hand in the flames, bending it into a wall of ice, completely blocking Aang from the fight. She turned to face Iroh and attacked.

Iroh was truly amazing to the teenagers as they watched the battle before them. The Dragon of the West blocked every single attack the darkbender threw at him. Whether it be icefire, water, crystal, earth, air, or plants, Iroh stood his ground.

With a great explosion, Aang broke through Marina's wall and flew towards her, ready to kick her head. Hearing the explosion, Marina froze the air around Iroh and hit him with a water blast to his stomach, knocking him back. Turning around quickly, she moved her arms to the left of her body, bending the rest of her wall back to water. She whirled the water around her and it caught Aang's leg in mid air. She lifted her elbows up and the rest of the water blast knocked Aang to the ground. She closed her fists and the water became huge crystal spikes, she thrust her arms forward, sending them flying for Aang. Aang turned around swiftly, and by tapping into his earth bending powers, he sent giant rocks into the air that collided into Marina's crystal spikes.

Iroh, having recovered from her attack, unleashed a spectacular wave of fire that Marina deflected with a kick of her leg. The two benders began to close in on the darkbender.

Marina raised her arms and bended water that encased both of her arms and made them look like water tentacles. Rushing forward, she began to do battle with the benders. Using her arms as whips, she deflected all of Iroh's fire bending attacks while bending her body in order to dodge Aang's air blasts.

With lightning speed she bent her entire body back to avoid Iroh's powerful fire wave, causing Aang to block it himself. While the two benders were distracted, she kicked up her left heel, bending the water in the ground into a small water wall and kicked it at Aang. The water became a huge ice ball that collided with Aang's stomach and sent him back into the ground. She then whipped around and bringing her arms together, slammed the water whips into Iroh and knocked him back several feet. She then maneuvered her body around, dodging a boulder that was sent at her by Aang.

Bending the water from her arms into her hands, she unleashed a giant blast of icefire in which Aang blocked with a wall of earth. The flames collided with the wall and obliterated it, sending him flying back into the ground. Aang hit he ground hard, hit his head, and blacked out. Marina spun around and sent a powerful wave at Iroh that knocked him back into the forest. With a grin, she took off into the trees.

Using the trees to her advantage, she took up a bending stance and forced them to attack Iroh. The Dragon of the West was doing an excellent job of dodging the tree's attacks but it would not last. Marina shifted her feet, causing all the water in the grass to head towards Iroh, trapping his feet and freezing them. Unable to move, a large sycamore tree's branch swung at Iroh's face and made contact. The force of the hit was so great that it uprooted Iroh and sent him slamming against a nearby tree. Marina than twisted her arms around, causing the tree branches to wrap around Iroh. Marina ran forward, arms spread at her sides, calling the water from the trees and into her hands, creating ice claws. She jumped into the air and landed in front of Iroh and slashed at his chest, completely breaking his armor and creating deep scratches in his chest.

In a yell of pain he kicked her stomach and she flipped backwards. Landing smoothly on her feet, she released her ice claws from her hands and sent them flying at Iroh. He barely managed to escape the tree's grasp just as the ice claws struck the tree exactly where is head was just seconds before. In a yell of fury, Marina bended dual ice swords into her hands and charged at Iroh. He sent many fire blasts in rapid succession but it was to no avail because she deflected them all using her swords. She appeared in front of Iroh and swung the swords wildly at his head. Iroh barely managed to avoid the ice swords but was quickly knocked down as she bended the swords into two powerful waves that she sent at him. In a roar of anger, Iroh leapt to his feet, spread his hands and the air around him exploded in flame, engulfing the trees in fire.

Marina dodged his attack by freezing the air, causing the flames to swirl around her. She raised her arms, summoning all the moisture in the air to her and spun around, expanding the water molecules and dousing the flames. She then combined all the water together and sent a spiraling wave of water towards Iroh. Halfway there, she positioned both of her hands in front of her, causing the water to become icefire that Iroh barely dodged just as it collided into the tree behind him, completely disintegrating it. She began to wildly wave her arms at him, bending the water in the grass into razor blades. Iroh jumped out of the way just before they hit the tree beside him, ripping it apart.

"Look at the destruction you are causing!" Iroh yelled at the top of his lungs. "You're not a water bender! You're a monster, an insane murderer who wants to be a firebender but can't!"

In a cry of rage, Marina bended the water in her own body, making it transparent and causing her to become invisible. Iroh looked around in terror but it was too late. Bending herself back to normal, she ripped all the blood from his open wounds, expanded it, and hit him with it, sending him forward with such force that he flew through the trees and landed on his back in the campsite.

Marina placed her arms behind her back and called forth all the water from the surrounding trees to create a giant water wall behind her. She kicked her feet backwards and the water sent her propelling back towards the campsite. She landed on the floor, rose up, and unleashed the giant wall of water onto Iroh, bending it into icefire. Weak from the tremendous loss of blood, all Iroh could manage was a small fire shield that was completely overwhelmed by the blue flame. Iroh was blasted back by the force of the explosion and screamed as some of the blue flame hit his hand, damaging it severely.

With a smile, Marina closed in on the fallen bender and sent a spiraling wave of boiling hot water at him. To Marina's great surprise, instead of hitting Iroh, the water swirled around him and swirled upwards to the top of the Elm trees branches. Sensing someone up there, she sent a huge blast of icefire at the person. Water flew from the sides of the tree and blocked Marina's attack completely.

"Really Marina…" said a voice.

Marina looked up dumbfounded. No, it couldn't be.

The person leapt down from the high branches of the tree down to the lower ones. The flickering flame revealed a middle aged woman with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?"

**Doesn't Iroh kick ass? Suspense Marina's mom REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 8

Marina stood in the middle of the battlefield, shocked to see her mother standing before her.

"Marina, Honey, please…" her mother begged, "For me please, stop fighting."

Snapping out of her reverie, Marina bounded forward. Swinging her arms at the ground and then to her mother, sending a tower of water from the ground towards her.

Lea leapt from the branches and jumped feet first into the tower of water, splitting it in half. Curving her arms downwards, Lea bended the two waves into ice disks and threw them at Marina. Marina bent her body completely backwards and to the left, dodging both of the flying disks that crashed into the tree behind her. She slammed her foot forward and water erupted from the ground. She curved her foot forward and the water transformed into giant ice spikes that were sent wildly towards her mother. Lea jumped from the spikes' path and landed on her feet. Marina twisted her arm in front of her and made them go slack. Lea was slammed hard to the ground as an ice wall erupted from the air and hit her from the side.

Sensing someone behind her, Marina spun around and while doing so, summoned all the water from around her and bended it into a giant water funnel that was crashed into the shadows behind her. To Marina's great surprise, another water funnel of the same strength smashed into hers. Marina curved her wrists, turning the giant water funnel into crystal. She thrust her arms to the right, shattering the great funnel into a million small shards. While twisting around, the shards followed her movements and was transformed back into liquid. Marina spun around and released the great water blade that she had made into the shadows. Hama dodged it just in time as the tree behind her was cut in half.

Hama ripped the water from one of the nearby trees and shot it at Marina. Marina threw her arm in front of her face, wrist pointed upwards as her hand made contact with the water. She bended the water around her body and sent it flying back at Hama in the form of icefire. Hama created a small shield from the water on the ground to block the blast, and kicked the shield at Marina, turning it into a giant ice spike. Marina kicked the spike before it hit her, causing it to break in half. She slammed her hands together, causing the spike to transform back into water and was sent back at Hama. Hama flipped out of the water's way and landed a few feet away from Marina. There was a great shattering noise as a thousand ice shards were sent flying at Marina. Marina waved her hands over her head and condensed the shards into a thick fog. Marina summoned the vapor into the palm of her hands as she looked at the scene before her.

Her mother and Hama were standing side by side. Both in bending stances, poised to attack.

"Do you wish to kill another member of your family?" asked Lea in a sad voice.

Marina smiled and closed her fists, bending the water vapor into ice swords. Marina ran forward as the other waterbenders began to attack. Marina blocked every single one of their attacks using her superior agility and ice swords. Hama sent a particularly powerful water blast at her but it was no use, Marina swung her sword downwards, splitting the blast in half. Using her other sword, Marina whirled the water over her head and sent it back at Hama. Unable to avoid the attack, Hama was hit in the chest and was slammed into a tree. Marina smiled and turned on her mother.

With lightning speed, Marina swiped endlessly, trying to bring her blades in contact with her mother's neck. She released her grip on her left sword and bended it back into water. It hooked onto her mother's leg and sent her crashing to the floor. She raised the sword, ready to give the killing blow. As she swung the sword down, Lea bended a crystal shield to block the attack. Lea sent the shield forward, knocking Marina back. Lea jumped up and whirled the water at Marina's sword, slicing the top of it off. Smiling, Marina released her grip on the sword handle and it flowed into her palm. She thrust her arm forwards, sending a spinning jet of icefire at her. Lea bended a wall just in time as Marina's attack made contact with it and knocked her back.

Marina barely had time to get into the octopus stance as Hama began bending rocks towards her. She blocked Hama's attack with each tentacle and she spun around, the water following her movements and a spiraling jet of freezing water flew at Hama. Stunned by the move, the water bent upwards and collided with Hama's face, knocking her to the ground. Recovering from her attack, Hama took up a bloodbending stance.

Hama began to attack using the motions but it did not work. Marina had seen the attack coming and counteracted each of Hama's moves with her own. Hama gasped in horror as one of Marina's moves knocked her arm backwards. Seeing the opening, Marina brought her hands together and thrust forward. Hama felt the water in her chest shift and she was knocked back.

Marina twisted once again to dodge a new attack sent by her mother. Lea sent another water blast at her daughter and watched again as it was deflected. Marina pointed her left arm towards her mother and allowed it to go stiff, she then curved her right arm upwards over her head. With a smile, she jumped back into the air and brought her arms down as a giant whirlpool of water was unleashed on her mother. Lea barely had time to deflect the attack when it made contact and forced her to her knees. Standing up and once again taking a bending stance, she looked at her daughter. Hama rose and joined Lea by her side.

Marina ran forward and leapt over their heads, landing atop of the crystal cage. She smiled and slammed her fists downwards upon the cage and jumped off of it, landing neatly in front of the two benders with her arms positioned in a bending stance.

Lea watched in horror as the crystal cage cracked and exploded, sending its giant pieces down to crush On Ji. She ran forward and swung her arms in front of her, levitating the giant pieces in mid air. Lea spun around and using her bending, she threw the giant crystal shards into the trees.

Marina smiled, her plan had worked. While her mother pushed the shards away, Marina lifted her arms causing the earth next to Lea to rise and with the flick of her wrists, it smashed into her side and sent her flying backwards.

Marina then ripped the water from the surrounding rocks and sent it flying at Hama. The water collided with her stomach and she was knocked back several feet. Marina ran forward and flipped over Hama's head and landed behind her. Using her two fingertips, she bended the water in the air around her, brought her two fingertips together, and sent a blast of icefire through Hama's neck. Lea screamed as Hama fell forward and lay spread-eagled on the ground.

"Do you know what you've done!" Lea yelled at her daughter. "You've killed your own grandmother! How many more family members will you add to the list!"

Marina did not have time to register what her mother was saying because a giant boulder was sent flying towards her head. Leaping back, she destroyed the rock with a blasr of icefire but the force of the hit knocked her to the ground.

Toph cheered in triumph as Appa landed in front of Lea and On Ji. The two women and Iroh immediately jumped onto the bison and with Aang's cry of yip yip, Appa leapt into the sky carrying three new members of the Gang. A water bender, a fire bender, and a student.

In a cry of fury, Marina leapt to her feet and bended all the water around her into ice fire and bubbles. The mixture turned into a while light that Marina was holding in a huge ball. She released the beam into the sky at the bison who narrowly avoided the attack. The rainbow light was so large and bright that it illuminated the entire forest in its glow. And King Bumi who was 200 miles away, could see a bright, glowing beam of light in the distance.

Marina screamed in fury and she caused the trees around her to explode in icefire. "How could I let the Avatar escape!" she yelled to herself.

Then an idea came to her, something that Katara had said to her back on her island. She began to laugh and the animals who survived the attack fled at the sound of it.

"I know where you're going Avatar…and you won't be safe there." she said as she walked out of the forest and back to her ship, leaving a completely destroyed island in her wake.

"No, you won't be safe anywhere…"

**Major waterbending fight huh? REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 9

Katara was day dreaming as they flew over the ocean. She was very worried and troubled. Would the Water Queen really help them? Would she provide them with an army to invade the Fire Nation? And what about their new enemy. How could they fight against her when she can fight two master waterbenders at the same time and win? Deeply indulged in her troubled thoughts, she didn't notice Zuko putting his arm around her.

"Are you okay," Zuko asked.

"Yeah, just a little worried." she said, leaning against Zuko's touch.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to us." he said leaning against her.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Aang look out!" Katara yelled. Ahead of them was a huge blanket of fog that covered the entire ocean.

"Can we go around it?" yelled Suki.

"Why?" asked Lea, "We're here."

"Are you crazy Lady?" yelled Sokka. "All there is around here is water and fog, I don't see any palaces or cities. I think someone needs to get their eyes checked."

"No Sokka, we are here!" yelled Katara excitedly. "This is Glacier Pass!"

"Glacier Pass?" inquired Zuko. "What's that?"

"Do you see where the fog starts right there?" she asked Zuko. Zuko nodded and she continued. "There are hundreds of ice glaciers along the pass that continue on for twenty miles, the fog is used to hide them. That way if an invasion fleet comes, they would not be able to maneuver into the fog and they would crash. It's said that only a waterbender who lives in the Water Kingdom can see through the fog." At the end of Katara's speech, Lea stood up.

"That's right girl," she said, "Avatar, command your bison to land in the water." After saying this, she leapt into the water. Landing on it, she bended a crystal floor from under her.

At Katara's surprised look she said, "Don't worry I'm not dark bending. Fifty years ago during the Winter Solstice, the Water Queen's Grandmother Keia changed the law, making it so that only residents of the Water Kingdom can crystal bend and only citizens of the great city of Antlantica can merbend."

She then turned to Aang, "Avatar, command your bison to follow my movements exactly." As she said this, she began to move through the water.

Appa followed her for a half an hour, barely avoiding huge glaciers. When they moved out of the fog, the group gasped at what they say.

Before them was a gigantic wall made of ice, standing at least 100 feet tall. In the center of the wall was the symbol of the Water Kingdom. On the top of the wall, was a giant statue of a fish and on both sides about fifty yards away, were giant statues of a man on one knee holding a staff.

"Behold the Aquatic Gates. They span for a hundred miles, leading to the beginning of the Sapphire Mountains that surround the entire perimeter of the Water Kingdom." explained Lea before pausing and continuing on.

"On each side where the wall meets the mountains is a tower. Each of the towers have at least twenty waterbenders. Three waterbenders stand guard on the wall, one in each statue. Keep in mind, that there is not any room to stand on the wall, for its insides are made of water. Upon seeing an intruder, the bender freezes the water in the wall as a warning and it continues to freeze until it reaches one of the towers. From there, the waterbenders are sent to investigate. While doing this, the bender in the fish statue sends a message to the Surface City to inform the water viceroy that there are visitors at the gates. The gates are impenetrable, the only known man that was ever able to break through them and take the Surface City was the Dragon of the West. However he was immediately defeated by the armies of the two under water cities." Lea turned and gave a disapproving glance at Iroh who just blushed and looked down.

"Water Viceroy?" asked Toph.

"Yes." answered Lea. "The Water Nation has a complex political hierarchy. There of course are the chiefs who rule the four tribes, then there is the viceroy who oversees the tribes and the Foggy Swamp Colony and is the ruler of the Surface City. Then there is the water governor who commands the armies of the Water Nation and is the figure head for the underwater city of Atlantis. And finally, there is the water queen who oversees everything, passes laws, declares war, and rules in the undersea capital of Antlantica."

"Wow." answered Zuko looking at Katara, "I never knew that your culture was so sophisticated."

Katara shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I think we have company," said On Ji looking forward.

As she said this, the water around Appa froze, trapping him. The Gang looked forwards on both sides as waterbenders came towards them, riding the waves. They stopped in front of the bison and one of them approached and spoke.

"You are trespassing on the waters of the Water Kingdom. What is your buisness here?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Aang stood up and addressed the man, "I am the avatar and these are my friends. We are not your enemies for if we were, we would not be able to navigate through Glacier Pass." Aang stopped and continued, "We have come to speak with the water queen."

The man looked at Aang suspiciously for a moment before turning around and waving his hand at the wall. Water poured from the fish's mouth and from the tips of the man's staff, cutting a hole in the gates large enough for a war boat to pass through.

The man turned back to Aang and spoke, "Go through the gates and travel north for twenty miles. You will arrive at the docks of the city, from there, an escort will take you to the palace to see the viceroy."

"Thank you sir." said Aang.

Appa swam through the water for a half an hour before On Ji cried out, "Oooh look."

The Gang looked forward as a huge city appeared before them. Appa swam through the bay and headed towards the beach. Zuko sat uncomfortably as waterbenders stared down at them from the two walls that separated the bay from the rest of the city. Before reaching the gates, Lea spoke.

"I have to go complete a few errands so I'll meet you in the palace." she said before disembarking and walking away.

The group walked from Appa to the city gates where they were met by a waterbender.

"Good morning Avatar." said the male waterbender. "Welcome to the Surface City. I've been ordered to take you to the viceroy, so if you can follow me please."

The Gang followed the bender through the streets of the city, passing by huge palaces and other buildings and temples. They kept walking until they passed over a stone bridge that was built over a river that led to a huge pond just underneath a giant wall.

"Where does that lead to?" asked Aang, amazed at what he saw.

"That wall separates the Surface City from the beach that leads down to the two great underwater cities." answered the bender.

The bender led them to a giant palace and when they walked inside, they were greeted by a man on a throne.

"My Lord," said the bender, "I have brought you the avatar and his friends."

The viceroy looked up and spoke out.

"Avatar! It's an honor for you to grace my halls with your presence. However as glad as we are to see you, your company was not expected. What may I help you with?"

"Great Viceroy," said Aang. "I am humbled by your words and I hope that what I say does not disrespect you. But we asked for an audience with the water queen, not the water viceroy."

The Viceroy looked at Aang, "Then I regret to bring you this news. The only way you would be able to see the Water Queen is to journey down to Antlantica yourself. But I'm afraid that cannot happen. The only way possible to reach the city is to merbend and judging by the fact that none of you are wearing the crystal pendant around your necks that distinguish you as citizens of the Water Capital, you cannot do so. Swimming of course is not an option because you would not survive the descent into the fathoms."

Seeing the disappointed faces of the group, he spoke again, "I can however permit you to journey down to Atlantis to speak to the water governor. The queen makes frequent trips to the city. Who knows, maybe she'll be there."

"Thank you so much!" said Katara.

"It is my pleasure. Roac!" the viceroy called, "Can you please escort the avatar and his friends to Atlantis?"

"Of course my Lord." said Roac. He knew better than to refuse, knowing well that it was a order, not a request.

"Good luck Avatar, I hope that your mission proves successful." the viceroy called after them.

Roac led them out of the palace, through a tunnel, and down a spiraling marble stair case. They were then led to a wide circular courtyard that faced the great wall. The wall was made of stone, but there was a narrow section of it that was made of crystal and engraved upon it was the symbol of the Water Nation. Roac approached the two benders that guarded the crystal section and nodded to them. In unison, the benders pulled the water from their pouches and bended it into the crevices of the symbol. The water flowed through it and began to glow. The two benders pushed their arms forward and the water was sent deeper into the wall. Water then poured from the symbol, cutting open a door way that led to open sunlight.

Katara stepped forward and gasped as she was standing on a large beach that was facing a vast expanse of water. She was even more surprised to see the amount of benders that stood along the wall, guarding the border to the cities. Roac stepped forward onto a pier and into a large canoe. After entering the canoe, the boat followed a current for about five miles that took them to a large rock. Roac stepped onto it and walked through an opening in it. They walked down a steep flight of stairs and into a vast water cave. They walked through it for about a mile before stopping in front of a huge water fall. Sokka proceeded to walk through it but Roac stopped him.

"You walk through the water and the benders on the other side of it will kill you instantly." he said darkly. "Only a waterbender can pass through it."

Roac raised his hand and the water formed into an archway and froze. Roac led them through it and up a flight of steps. Katara gasped at what met her eyes.

They were standing on a cliff side that was grassy and had tropical trees around them. There were two waterbenders guarding the entrance to the underwater caverns and another one was standing on the edge of the cliff side. Zuko took hold of Katara's hand and gazed in awe at the beauty that was Atlantis.

Atlantis spread over an underwater mountain that was entirely covered in water that flowed down the mountain in breath taking waterfalls. The great city lay in the middle of it with tiny islands in the water around the mountain, each with a little building on it. Iroh gazed in admiration as he spotted spectacular stone giants that stood on the edge of the mountain facing north, south, east, and west, protecting the city.

Roac stepped forward and spoke with the bender who stood at the cliff's edge. The bender turned to face the city and lifted his arms. On Ji watched in awe as a section of the waterfall rose to the cliff side and froze, creating an ice bridge from the cliff to the city. Once they were across, a waterbender on an island collapsed the bridge back into water. The group stepped onto a canoe that took them to the city entrance. Roac stepped forward, crossed a great bridge, and entered the city.

"Such beautiful architecture." Iroh whispered.

"Yeah it is," said Suki.

Roac led them into the heart of the city, up several winding stair cases, and into the palace. A guard led them to the governor's throne room and as they walked in, she rose to greet them.

"Hello Avatar and welcome to the city of Atlantis." said the governor proudly.

"It's beautiful ," said Aang. "But we did not come to gaze at the extravagant buildings, we came to speak to the water queen!"

"Absolutely not!" the Governor shouted. "You do not have permission to enter Antlantica without proper authority."

"Then I give it to them," said a voice.

The Gang looked around to see Lea walk through the door and were shocked to see the governor and her guards bow to her.

"Princess Lea," the Governor spoke. "I-I am honored."

"Stand up," Lea commanded with authority. "My sister is arriving soon to speak with the avatar."

"Wait a minute," Katara thought. "If Lea is the queen's sister and that makes her a princess, then that makes Marina a princess too!"

"Lea," Zuko began, "You're a…"

"Yes," she said and exposing her beautiful crystal pendant from around her neck. "These are quite common in Antlantica but only those of the royal family have pendants with a sapphire encrusted at the top."

At that moment, the pond in the governor's throne room swirled around and rose, creating the form of the water queen. Her very presence commanded authority as she stood before them. She was tall and had striking blue eyes with long black hair. She wore beautiful robes the color of the ocean and her tiara of sapphire jewels gleamed in the light. In her right hand, her silver scepter gleamed as it caught the light sending it dancing across the walls. It was diamond encrusted and had the pattern of silver dolphins on it as they led to a beautiful pearl at the top.

She waved her hand and the benders attacked. Together, the benders sent water at Iroh that encased his entire body and froze. The water queen stepped forward and spoke.

"It would be a long time before I thought I would see the Dragon of the West again."

* * *

"This is the life," Creaus said, swimming in one of the rivers of the palace.

"You said it bro," Sya said, lounging on the throne. "We get to stay here, living like royalty with no crazy witch telling us what to do."

While lounging back on the throne, she felt it turn to water beneath her.

"Craeus!" she yelled in fear.

"Sya! I can't move!" screamed Craeus in the water. He was in the middle of the river with his arms submerged completely.

The throne turned into water and reared up, slamming Sya forward on the path way. Craeus felt the water churn around him and the river exploded, sending him hard on the path. Gasping for breath, the two teens looked up in fear as the throne turned back into crystal as Marina stepped from the shadows.

"Did you enjoy your little vacation?" she asked, hatred emanating from her voice.

"Yes my Mistress," responded Sya. "But if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? We did not expect you back so soon."

"Yeah and where's the avatar?" Craeus said rather annoyed. "I don't see him anywhere…unless he's dead."

Marina looked at the boy, smiled, and raised her arm. Immediately he began to writhe in pain and anguish. Sya immediately jumped to her brother's aid but as Marina lifted her left leg, she found herself unable to move.

"Do you know what I'm doing Craeus?" Marina asked sweetly. "I'm bending the water in your body to boiling hot. It's a nice little technique I learned by punishing a firebender."

She turned to Sya, "As for you, you cannot move because I froze your body from the inside. I can also do many other things as well. Such as drown you…"

Marina lifted her foot upwards and even though Sya was above water, she felt as if she was being pulled below the surface and was finding it increasingly hard to breathe. "Suffocate you…" she turned her foot to the left.

The feeling of being drowned disappeared as an even worse sensation appeared. Sya felt all the water move from her mouth to her stomach. Sya's throat began to constrict, restricting her air supply.

"Or even poison you."

Sya felt the sensation disappear and she began to feel very strange. She felt something creeping from her feet, moving to her heart. When the strange feeling reached her chest, Sya began to scream in pain as the feeling turned from cool to white hot.

Smiling, Marina let her foot fall to the ground and lowered her arm, releasing the two teens from her bending and leaving them gasping for air on the path way.

"I can even do something else as well." Marina said to them as she lifted both of her arms.

At that moment, Craeus and Sya felt all the water and blood be drained from their bodies and watched as it danced around them. Seconds from death, Marina returned the liquids back into the teenager's bodies. When the water and blood returned to them, they fell over, gasping for air.

"I can even make your bodies explode in water and blood. Water.." she twisted her wrists as Craues and Sya saw something moving below their skin.

"And blood." she moved her wrists again as the kids felt all of their veins expand.

Looking at their terror filled eyes, Marina released her bending powers.

"Now have you learned your lessons?" Marina asked dangerously.

"Yes my Mistress." they choked out together. "We are your servants."

"Excellent. Now go out and inform the captain to make ready the war boats. After that, go change into your armor."

"My Mistress…we're going off into battle? Where?" asked Craeus.

Marina looked into his eyes and answered in a voice that made his body run cold. "We're going to attack the Water Kingdom."

Turning her back on the teenagers, Marina walked down the hall. She removed her crystal pendant and watched as it caught the sun's ray and sent beautiful blue light from the sapphire along the walls.

**Marina's an evil princess!! And again this shows how cruel Marina is even to her apprentices. REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 10

"Release him immediately!" Zuko yelled as he stepped forward.

"Why should I firebender?" the queen asked, bending water so that it swirled around his body.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as she watched the water circle her boyfriends body.

"Leave the boy out of this!" Iroh screamed, "It's me you want!"

"Quite right!" she answered, sending the water spiraling in a great funnel for Iroh.

Before the water could hit his body, it exploded in a million water droplets.

"This is treason Lea." the queen said dangerously.

"No it's not Treia," Lea answered, stepping forward in a bending stance.

"This man put his life on the line for the avatar when I confronted Marina on that island. She killed our mother Treia. Do you wish to turn away a friend in need during these dark times?"

Treia looked up at the sound of her niece's name. "Mother…is dead?"

"Yes…" answered Lea. "Marina killed her. The avatar traveled all the way from the Western Air Temple to seek your counsel and have been attacked by Marina on the way. Will you not listen to them?"

Treia turned to face the Aang, "What is it Avatar? What do you seek?"

Aang took a deep breath and began, "Your Majesty, as you must know, the invasion plan set for the eclipse failed. In order to do battle with the fire lord, we must attack again. King Bumi of Omashu is preparing an army to aid us but that is not enough. In order to enter the Fire Nation, we need to pass through the ocean." Aang paused for breath, "We were wondering…hoping,…that you would provide us with an army to help us enter the capital."

The queen of the sea looked into the Aang's eyes for a long moment before finally nodding her head, "Very well Avatar, I will provide you with a bending army."

She waved her hand and one of the benders approached him and handed him a map. "The map will lead you from the Northern Tribe to the Eastern Tribe. Once there, give Chief Krakken this letter. It will inform him of the crisis at hand. While in the Northern Tribe, you must also tell Chief Arnook about your plan as well. From the Eastern Tribe, travel to the Western Tribe and inform Chief Morak of our plan as well. Once you have done this, lay low for a month in the Western Air Temple. At the end of the month, come back here, and from there…we proceed to attack the Fire Nation."

"Ummm…Your Majesty?" asked Katara.

"Yes Child?" she answered.

"Will we be informing the Foggy Swamp Colony and the Southern Water Tribe?" she asked nervously.

The queen smiled at Katara as she spoke.

"I don't think there is need to inform the South Tribe when we have the chief's children in front of us. But as for the Colony, you are right. Zalik!"

"Yes Your Highness?" the bender asked.

"Send a message to the Foggy Swamp Colony, detailing what transpired here and what they must do for the invasion."

"Of course Your Highness," said Zalik as took off running.

"Now then, would you like to stay and recuperate for a few days?" Lea asked.

"No, I don't think so. As soon as we get this done the better." Sokka said as his stomach grumbled. "But I think dinner would be nice."

The sea queen laughed and looked at her sister who smiled.

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

The people present at the feast looked in astonishment as Sokka ate everything in sight.

After the feast, the governor gave the Gang a personal tour of the city. When they returned, the queen was standing before them.

"Will you be departing now Avatar?" asked the queen.

"Yes we will. Thank you so much for your hospitality Your Majesty." Aang said with a bow.

"Your Majesty!" yelled a man as he came running into the governor's throne room. "Our spies have just informed us of a giant Fire Navy fleet heading towards us!"

"Where are they?" The queen asked with concern in her voice.

"They are navigating through Glacier Pass." answered the man.

"Impossible." said the Governor, "There is no way they would be able to accomplish such a feat…unless" she finished with a look at Lea.

The queen immediately turned to Aang, "You must leave…and leave quickly. I will send a message to have your bison meet you on the other side of the Sapphire Mountains. Take a boat and travel north to the far end of the Water Kingdom and you will come to a small opening in the mountains, it's called Pearl Cove. Take that and travel to the Southern Tribe. Inform them what's going on and tell them to get to arms and guard their tribe and _not _to come to our aid. By the Spirits I will sooner die than see a firebender walk the streets of my nation! Go!"

As the group left, Lea approached her sister and spoke, "You know who is leading the fleet, don't you?"

"Yes," said the queen darkly, "It will be nice to see her again."

Treia closed her eyes as the memory came back. Her teaching Marina how to merbend swam into her mind as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Prepare for battle!" the Queen ordered. "If she wants a battle, I'll give her one she'll never forget."

* * *

Gazing at the Aquatic Gates before her, Marina turned towards Craeus and Sya.

"Listen, your job is to distract the army and bring them to the gates while I slip away quietly." she informed them.

"But Mistress," began Sya, "How do you know that the avatar would not just stay in the city, surely it's safer."

"Because," Marina began, "If I know my aunt as well as I think I do, she will make them flee the kingdom, taking a back entrance." she said.

Sya looked at her with fear as she noticed how the personality of her Mistress suddenly changed at the mention of the water queen.

"You two are to make sure that all eyes are turned towards you and not to the west." she began and looked up at them with cold fury in her eyes, "And leave none alive…"

With that, she jumped into the water and began to merbend. The water around her brought her legs together and her legs transformed into a black fin. Merbending allowed her to control the water currents around her, transform into a mermaid, swim at lightning speed, and fight under water. Using her bending, she rocketed through the water, following the perimeter of the Sapphire Mountains, heading for Pearl Cove.

In unison, Craeus and Sya leapt from the boat and bended an ice path heading for the gates. Reaching the gates, the water spun around them and propelled them to the top of the wall. The water came crashing down on the gates, knocking the waterbenders into the ocean. Facing away from each other, they smiled at their advancing enemies and attacked…no waterbender was left alive.

* * *

"There it is!" yelled Suki. "Pearl Cove."

The Group got off the boat and walked through the small cave. They exited through the small opening, boarded Appa, and traveled to the Southern Water Tribe. Neither one of them noticing that Marina followed closely in the fathoms below.

**Haha merbending. Review!! **


	12. Chapter 11

Katara smiled as the Southern Water Tribe came into view.

"Here we are!" yelled Katara, "We're here! We're home…"

Zuko walked up behind Katara and wrapped his arms around her waist, took hold of her hands, and nuzzled her cheek, causing Katara to blush.

"Do you realize that the last time we were here…" Zuko said, "I was your enemy?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked deep into his golden eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in.

"Are you my enemy now?"

Zuko looked deep into her eyes, "No." After he said this, he leaned in and kissed her silently on the lips.

"Ummm…hate to interrupt your love fest over there but I gotta pee." said Toph annoyed.

Katara and Zuko broke apart and Zuko said rather angrily, "Can't you go by yourself!"

"Yeah I can! I learned how to a couple years ago but the thing is…haha…this floor is ice so I can't see. And knowing our luck, I might pee in some kid's toy box." she said.

Zuko glared at her once more before turning around and kissing Katara good bye for the moment.

"I see you have a boyfriend now." said a familiar voice that made Katara's heart leap with joy.

"Gran Gran!" yelled Katara as she ran into the waiting arms of her grandmother.

"Oh I've missed you," she said stroking her granddaughter's hair. She stepped back and studied her face with a smile and said, "You look more like your mother everyday."

"Gran Gran, we need to talk to you it's very important." said Sokka.

"That can wait, come hug your Grandmother boy!"

"Ugghh!" Sokka said as he walked over to hug his grandmother.

"Are you his girlfriend?" she said to Suki.

"Yes Ma'am." Suki said happily.

"You poor thing, you have a lot of work to do." said Gran Gran.

"Gran Gran listen…," said Sokka, "The Water Kingdom is under attack. The queen herself gave us direct orders for you guys to arm the village and _not _to come to their aid."

"Oh no!" Gran Gran said. "We'll do that immediately I-." She was interrupted as screams broke out from the village. A huge wave came crashing down and completely destroyed the wall protecting the tribe. Riding the wave…was Marina.

"Gran Gran go, get in the house now!" Sokka yelled. Hearing the commotion, Zuko ran out and joined the rest of the group on the beach.

"What's wrong?" Zuko yelled. Sokka pointed towards the ocean where Marina was treading water, still in her mermaid form.

Zuko leapt forward and sent a huge fire bolt towards Marina. Smiling, Marina flipped backwards in the water, using her fin to create a giant ice wall that blocked Zuko's attack. Marina then came back up and slammed her fist against the wall. The water came crashing into Zuko's body and sent him flying backwards against a glacier.

Toph moved her feet and brought her arms up, sending five giant boulders towards Marina. Marina ducked into the water and came back up, and using her arms as propellers, she sent ice blades toward Toph. Toph bended a rock shield to block the attack, but because Toph did not have direct contact with the earth, her shield was weak. The blades collided with her shield, broke through it, and knocked her backwards.

Suki and Sokka rushed toward the water to attack Marina. Marina waved her arms towards them and created a tidal wave, knocking them to the ground.

Aang stood on the beach and began to wildly send air blasts towards her. Lifting her arm and pulling it toward her, Marina bended a glacier that was behind Aang. The glacier was sent forward and slammed into Aang, knocking him unconscious.

Standing in front of On Ji, Iroh began to attack. Dodging one of his fire blasts, Marina bended a water pillar that rose and levitated her fifty feet in the air. Iroh did not stop his attacks and unleashed more and more of his fire blasts. Bending the water pillar, Marina twisted and turned as she dodged his attacks and sent water blasts back at him. Iroh successfully dodged the attacks and unleashed a great fire blast at her. Lifting her arms, the water created a great wall that smote Iroh's attack. She slammed her fist forward and sent a powerful wave of icefire at him. Iroh waved his arms frantically, bending a huge wall of flame to defend him and On Ji against Marina's attack. The icefire made contact and the force of the hit knocked On Ji and Iroh several feet backwards and onto the ground. She then turned to face Katara.

Marina waved her arms and pointing them at Katara, sending five huge water funnels towards her. Katara ran towards her and waved her arm to the left, freezing the funnels. She moved her wrists, causing the funnels to shatter in ice. Katara spun around, water following her movements and sent a great wave spiraling at Marina. Marina clapped her hands in front of her, bending the water into fog. Distraction having worked, Katara thrust her hands upwards causing Marina's own water pillar to engulf her and freeze.

With a scream of anger, Marina slammed her fists into her ice prison that sent hundreds of ice rocks flying at Katara. Katara moved her arms back and forth quickly, causing the ice rocks to dissolve. Marina leapt forward in the air and landed on her feet on the ground next to her. Spinning around, Marina unleashed a great wave that crashed into Katara and sent her into the ocean. Moving her arms in a circular motion, a giant whirlpool was created and Katara fell into it, landing hard on the seafloor. Marina slammed her fists together and froze the whirlpool. Letting each finger go loose, giant ice spikes erupted from the whirlpool into Katara. Katara dodged the spikes and used them to climb out of the whirlpool. Slamming her fists forward, she was propelled back onto the beach. Landing on her feet, she sent the wave back at Marina. Marina lifted her leg and sent the wave crashing back onto Katara in the form of icefire, Katara leapt out of the path of the flames and stood facing Marina in a water bending stance.

With a smile, Marina jumped into the air and called all the water to her body. The water encased her entire body and expanded, creating a giant water form of a human. Too shocked to move, Katara was knocked backwards as one of Marina's water arms collided with her chest. Using her great water body to walk towards Katara, she prepared to drown Katara in a giant wave.

Recovering from his attack, Zuko saw Marina's towering water form advancing on his girlfriend. Panicking, Zuko did the only think he could think of and shot a bolt of lightning at Marina's water leg. The lightning made contact and quickly spread up the water giant and hit Marina who was in the center. Marina unleashed a terrifying scream as she passed out from the pain. Marina fell, fifty feet to the floor with the water falling around her.

"Mistress!" Sya screamed as she bended a wave that sent her flying forward, catching Marina. Craeus looked at Zuko with hatred in his eyes as he bended a wave that sent him and Sya, who was holding Marina, forward, back towards their Fine Nation war ship.

Zuko rushed forward to help Katara up. She used her healing water to awaken the fallen members of the Gang. Fully revived, they ran towards Appa and boarded him quickly. With a last look at the Southern Tribe, Appa leapt into the sky and flew for the Northern Water Tribe.

**Marina got her ass kicked!! REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Zuko knelt on the floor as a shadow advanced towards him. The shadow raised its arms and swiped its hands forward, unleashing a small jet of ice fire towards his face, scarring him.

"Please…please!" Zuko begged, tears pouring down his cheeks.

The shadow kicked Zuko's stomach and unleashed a bone chilling laugh at the pitiful sight of the fire prince crying out in pain. Taking a blood bending stance, the shadow raised its hands and watched as Zuko was pulled to his feet. Releasing the stance, the shadow bended the water from the air around it and watched as the water flowed into its hand. The shadow gripped the water and bended it into an ice knife.

With a smile, it plunged the knife into his chest, resulting in a piercing cry from the fire prince. Chuckling at the sound, it moved its hand forward, bending the knife into icefire that sent Zuko flying backwards against the wall, creating a huge black hole in his chest.

Zuko fell to the floor and with a tear leaking from his eyes, he died.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed into the night as she sat up immediately.

Seeing her beloved's body sleeping next to her caused her to swoop down and kiss him on the cheek before turning and silently crying into the night.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down to see Appa landing on the platform of the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

Marina awoke to the sound of water in her ears. She sat up and closed her eyes; she knew that she was on a boat that was for sure, but where? She closed her eyes and began to mental bend, she soon realized the vessel was entering Fire Nation waters. Sensing another presence in the room, she bended an ice knife into her hands and leapt to her feet. She gasped in pain as she fell to the floor, clutching her side, releasing the water from her hands and onto the floor.

She allowed Craeus to help her back onto the bed and she watched as he bended the water out of her clothes.

"What happened?" she asked, clutching her sides.

"You were injured during battle." he answered calmly.

"Well that's for damn sure, dip shit. But how?" she answered angrily, trying to remember but only seeing crackling light and feeling intense pain in her side.

Craeus felt the water in his body churn before answering his Mistress.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning," he said. "Sya and I were fighting at the Aquatic Gates when the Water Queen appeared. We along with a few firebenders stood our ground and began to do battle against her. The queen took down the firebenders in seconds and she bended a water blade from the ice and sliced an entire war ship in half. Sensing defeat, Sya and I fled to search for you. We took a guess and merbended to the Southern Tribe and that was where we found you. We arrived just in time as Zuko hit you with a lightning bolt, sending you falling to the ground. Sya rushed forward to catch you as I bended us through the water back to the ships. We placed you here on the bed and set sail. Once we were safely through Glacier Pass, I came to heal you. It took a few tries but it finally worked." Craeus paused then said quietly, "I though I lost you…"

Marina smiled as she remembered Craeus' great skill in the water bending technique of healing. "Where are we now?" she asked.

"We're just approaching the capital." he answered her, gazing longingly into her icy blue eyes.

"Excellent. Go inform the hounds men to dock at the capital." she said looking up. "I need to speak with the fire lord." she said dangerously.

* * *

Marina looked up in cold fury as she knelt before the fire lord.

"Marina you return, and without the avatar." the fire lord said angrily, "Do you kneel before me in failure?"

Marina looked up at him and spoke, "No my Lord, but I do admit that my hunt for the avatar has been delayed. But I seek your approval in a very important matter that pertains to my mission."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You know that I take pride in my bending powers. I being the only person in the history of my art to completely master both waterbending and darkbending." she paused before continuing in a cold voice that smote the fire in the lamps and they were replaced with a flickering blue flame that cast an eerie glow in the room.

"I have never fallen in battle before, and it brings me great shame to admit that your son took me down while I attempted to capture the avatar."

"Zuko? My son caused you, my greatest and most powerful general to fall in battle?" Ozai asked in astonishment.

"Yes." she paused before continuing on, "That is why I have come to you this day. "I do not believe it is possible to capture the avatar without removing his friends from the picture. And when I say friends, that also pertains to your son. I come to ask you for your permission to silence him…"

The fire lord looked at her with raised eyebrows before smiling down at her, remembering himself sending Marina on a mission a few years before much like this one. If there was one thing she could do, it was kill someone.

Marina stood up and walked out of the throne room, "Yes, he will die."

* * *

Master Pakku and Chief Arnook smiled at seeing the bison land before them He had not seen them for many months but as he caught sight of Katara, his heart plummeted.

"Master Pakku!" Katara yelled as she ran into the man's open arms, "It's so good to see you."

"Same here Katara…same here."

"Good evening Avatar. I have heard rumors of your journey back to us. What do you seek from us at such a late hour?" asked Chief Arnook.

"We have flown here all the way from the Southern Water Tribe to tell you that we need your help. We have come to tell you that the Water Kingdom has been attacked by the Fire Nation, and to give you this." he said as he handed the letter to the chief. "It's a letter from the queen, describing our desperate need of a bending army."

Chief Arnook read the letter and glanced at Master Pakku who spoke.

"It saddens me greatly to hear of the attack on the Water Kingdom, but what's done is done. Tell me, will you be staying for a few days to recover from your wounds?" as he said this, Pakku paid particularly close attention to Katara.

"No. We need to travel to the Eastern Water Tribe to inform them of the news as well, we'll be leaving immediately. Oh and that brings me to another thing I wanted to ask you. Do you know of a route we can take that will lead us safely to the tribe?" asked Sokka.

Master Pakku sent a glance to Chief Arnook who nodded.

"So be it." said Pakku darkly.

The chief and Pakku led them to the Spirit Oasis and up a winding staircase to an archway that led to a path of snow.

"This is the same path King Tridon took long ago that led him to the Spirit's cave. Be warned, the path is treacherous. It will lead you through the Ice Mountains to an ocean on the other side. From there, take the canoe, cross over it, and land on a barren island. Head west for about twenty miles and you will come to the Tribe." Pakku explained.

"With all due respect Master, will it not be easier to travel on Appa to the tribe?" Katara asked.

"I'm afraid not," answered the chief. "The bison is too easily noticeable and if spotted you would be followed and killed. It's safer if the bison stays here with us. Don't worry, we'll take good care of him."

"Enough of this, go! The path becomes more treacherous every minute we waist time rambling on here. Travel fast through the path and do not stop until you reach the shoreline. Be gone!" said Mater Pakku to them. And with a deep breath, they entered through the archway and down the path.

In two days, they reached the end of the path and boarded the canoe that sent them across the ocean. Three more days went by before landing on an island. Disembarking from the boat, they looked ahead at the wide expanse of barren land before them.

* * *

With great ease, Marina infiltrated the Northern Water Tribe and headed for the Spirit Oasis. She walked through the door and was knocked backwards as a giant water wave collided with her. She twisted in midair and landed neatly to her feet, gazing up at the man before her.

"Hello Mater Pakku." she said sweetly before taking a bending stance. "Is that any way treat an old pupil?"

Pakku jumped down from the archway and landed in front of her. "You're no pupil of mine." he said taking a bending stance. "Not anymore."

Smiling, Marina lunged for her old master and sent a stream of icefire at him. He easily stepped away from the attack and stood facing her. She bended two ice swords into her hands and began to wildly swing them at him. Pakku created an ice shield that he used to dodge each of her attacks. He kicked the shield forward, sending it towards her. Marina flipped backwards and sent her leg upwards, breaking the shield in half, turning it back into water. Twisting around, she thrusted her arms forward and sent the two water blasts flying at Pakku. Before the attack reached him, she turned her wrists upwards and the water turned to ice, showering him with a thousand ice shards. He quickly brought his arms upwards and around him as the water created a shield around the old Master. The shards collided with the shield without harming him, he rose, bending the shield around him and sent a spiraling pillar of water at Marina. She leapt forward and diving headfirst into the water, she slammed her arms forward, reversed the attack and sent the water crashing down to her old master. She looked around quickly and barely avoided the kick that Master Pakku delivered against her. She twisted around and moved to strike at Pakku's face which he blocked with relative ease. In anger, she spun around and bended the water from the grass and kicked it at Pakku's face. He flipped back and brought his arms together, creating a giant wave and directed it towards her. Marina held out her hands and moved her wrists as the wave swam around her and was sent back at Pakku, taking the form of a giant blast of icefire. Pakku stepped out of the way as the blast collided with the far wall.

Pakku ran towards her and sent a giant ice spike towards her, she twisted her body out of the way and knocked him back with a jet of water. Smiling, she flipped around him and in midair, she ripped the tears that were pouring down his cheeks away from him. She landed neatly on the ground and made as slashing movement. The water followed her movements and was bended into a razor blade that cut through Pakku's back, slicing his spine in half.

With a final look at the lifeless form of her old master, Marina climbed up the stairs and stepped onto the path.

* * *

"Uggh!" Sokka screamed suddenly out of nowhere.

"What the hell is your problem Sokka!" Katara yelled at her brother.

"Do you wanna hear my problem, Katara? I'll tell you my problem, I'm exhausted!" Sokka yelled at the top of his voice. "I'm hungry, scared and angry.!"

"Well so are we!" yelled Suki.

"Hey come on guys stop yelling!" said On Ji. "Look we're almost there, can we just try to be nice to each other for a little while longer?"

"How do you know we're almost there?" yelled Sokka. "That map is worthless, we're never gonna find the Eastern Tribe. I'll tell you what's going to happen to us, we're going to die out here!"

"Look, we might not be able to find the water tribe right away, but there's a huge canyon up ahead that we can go rest in." spoke out Toph.

"Whatever…" Sokka grumbled as he followed Toph and the rest of the group toward the canyon.

After walking for about ten minutes, Toph felt the ground begin to slightly curve downwards.

"Well you guys aren't going to believe this." said Toph happily as the kids looked at her in confusion.

"This canyon leads deep into the earth and there is absolutely nothing down there except a maze of winding rock tunnels." she informed them.

"What's so great about that?" Iroh asked.

"This…" Toph began, "Those rock tunnels were not created naturally from the earth over time, they were man made. They were carved by water! There's also an underground river that leads farther down the canyon, and it sounds like there's a waterfall somewhere up ahead as well."

"Let's get going then!" said Katara.

The gang carefully made their way down into the canyon and through one of the winding rock tunnels, following Toph all the way. With each step they took, the sound of a waterfall grew louder in their ears. Turning around a bend, they stepped into a huge area surrounded on all sides by the canyon walls. Up ahead of them was a giant outcropping in the canyon wall. From it, a giant waterfall emptied into a giant lake.

"A huge lake in the middle of a canyon…who knew?" said Sokka as he rushed forward and dived into the lake.

"Sokka I really think you shouldn't play in the water." Katara said with a disapproving glare at her brother.

"Katara you're too paranoid! Come in the water's great!" yelled Sokka.

"No I really don't think you should do that Sokka." Zuko spoke out.

"Oh you're just taking your girlfriend's side." Sokka said with a grin at Zuko.

Zuko blushed before continuing on. "No I'm not this time. This place doesn't feel right."

Toph perked her head up as she felt someone move above her. She moved around, listening… waiting. Sokka gasped in shock as the water he was in froze, trapping him completely. The gang looked around wildly, searching for their attacker.

On Ji screamed as ice arrows were shot at her. Suki leapt forward and pushed On Ji out of the way just in time before they struck the rock that On Ji was sitting on, breaking it to pieces. In fear, the Gang huddled together while Toph searched wildly for their attackers before realizing there was more than one.

Katara looked on in terror as twenty water benders surrounded them, each holding a giant bow made of water in front of them. They positioned themselves around the Gang and strung their bows, pointing the deadly instruments at them. Thinking fast, Iroh dropped to his knees and lifted his hands in surrender before the Gang quickly did the same.

"Lower your weapons!" ordered a harsh voice.

Aang looked up at the person who had spoken. He watched as a man who was standing at the top of the waterfall leapt from the edge and landed smoothly on his feet. He walked towards them, stopped in front of Katara, and looked down at her. He quickly pulled her to her feet and pushed her backwards, sending her falling to the ground.

"Katara!" yelled Zuko as he quickly moved to protect her.

The man raised his hand and the waterbending archers immediately swerved and pointed their weapons at Zuko, waiting for the signal to release their arrows.

"I wouldn't move fire bender, the archers of the Eastern Water Tribe can strike a rabbit's neck hiding in the brush at night, without breaking it." the man said. He moved towards Katara who knelt before him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You made a very deadly mistake coming here Darkbender."

**Poor Mater Pakku :( And Katara is a what now? REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 13

Marina looked upon the canoe in anger as she ceased her merbending and stepped onto the island. It had been two days since she had left the Northern Water Tribe and if they left a day before she did, that means then they had arrived in the tribe already.

Marina felt her anger rising as she shifted her foot upwards, causing the water in the ocean to explode, completely destroying the canoe. Without turning back, she set out into the barren land before her.

"They will not escape."

* * *

"Stop Please! I'm not a Darkbender." Katara shouted at the bender.

"You're not? Then can you please explain to me why there is an aura of darkness around you? Or why your emotions are in chaos inside you?" asked the bender.

"Please sir, I'm the avatar. We came all the way from the Northern Water Tribe to speak to Chief Krakken! We do not mean you any harm! Katara is not a darkbender." Aang shouted.

"Lies!" shouted the bender. "That girl has been instructed in the ancient ways of darkbending and she must receive the consequences!"

"I have been instructed in the ancient ways…" Katara began, "But I did not know at the time what it was."

The bender looked at Katara for a long moment before speaking again. "It is not my job to pass judgment, the chief must decide your fate."

The bender raised his hands and his waterbending guards bended their great bows into water and sent them at the Gang. Like a snake, the water wrapped around their wrists binding them together. One of the benders lifted his arms and Sokka exploded out of the water, landing hard on the ground before them and was quickly bound to the others.

The bender lifted his hands and the waterfall parted, creating a doorway leading to the heart of the mountain. They exited the cave and walked into the bright sunlight. Suki gazed in awe at the extravagant designs of the Eastern Tribe. A river flowed down a huge road for two miles down the tribe where people were out and about shopping and completing their morning errands. The bender led them down the road that was filled with lush trees and beautiful flowers that lined the entire perimeter of the canyon. On both sides of them were giant buildings carved out of the wall itself.

After ten minutes of walking, they reached a large building that was carved out of the canyon wall before them. The river circled the building and led into two small holes leading under the canyon. People walked through two doorways on either side of the palace that led to another section of the tribe. Crossing a small bridge, they entered the palace and into a giant throne room where they were greeted with the sight of a man sitting on a great chair and what looked to be an eighteen year old boy behind him. The man looked to be at least forty years of age, but his black hair was beginning to fade. He wore green robes and had a beautiful emerald pendant around his neck. The boy looked at them as they walked in with cold eyes. He wore blue armor and had brown hair with striking green eyes.

"Captain," spoke the man. "Why do you come from the front gate to pester me?"

The bender knelt to the floor and looked up to the man.

"Forgive me Chief Krakken, but I found these intruders wandering around our gates. Finding them suspicious, I apprehended them and brought them before you."

"Interesting," spoke the chief, "Who are you and why do you seek to disturb the peace of my people?"

""Sir," Aang spoke up. "Water Queen Treia sent us to you on a mission. She wants you to help her and the other tribes form an army to invade the Fire Nation, here's the letter she sent to you as proof."

One of the benders approached Aang to give the letter to the chief but the chief stopped him.

"I do not want to see it," he spoke out angrily. "The Eastern Water Tribe has avoided the war for one hundred years and I seek to remain out of it."

"Chief Krakken," Iroh spoke out, "Please reconsider, the avatar cannot hope to defeat the Fire Lord without the combined forces of the Water Nation I-"

"Silence FireBender!" shouted the boy. "Did you not hear what my uncle said?"

"Please Chief Krakken," Aang begged, "We need your help."

In anger the chief leapt to his feet and shouted, "Be gone Avatar, leave my domain at once or I will have my archers bombard your body with arrows!"

"Come on Aang, he's just a stubborn old man who doesn't know a friend when he sees one." said On Ji, making her way towards the exit.

"We'd better get out of here before Marina catches up with us," said Iroh to Sokka who nodded in agreement.

"What name did you say?" the chief asked suddenly.

Suki turned around and spoke, "Marina…why? Do you know her?"

"How do you know her?" the chief asked, "Answer me!"

Zuko spoke up, "She's been attacking us ever since we've left The Western Air Temple. She ordered the attack on the Water Kingdom and followed us to the Southern Water Tribe. She attacked us and I took her down with a lightning bolt."

"It will take more than a lightning bolt to take down the Water Princess." the chief answered darkly. He turned to his guards and his nephew and spoke, "Leave us."

As the guards and his nephew made their way out, the chief spoke.

"I knew Marina once… she came to here to study my Tribe's technique of waterbending archery. She was traveling around the entire Water Nation to learn as much as she could about her powers and master them. It was here that she met my son Kalik. The two fell in love and he proposed to the water princess who graciously accepted. She told him that she would return to him to be married after she traveled to the Northern Water Tribe, for it was the last stop on her list. A month later, she journeyed to the Northern Water Tribe, I never saw her again. Kalik heard rumors of Marina being kidnapped and taken to a deserted island in the middle of the Fire Nation. Him and a small group of benders set out to find her. Half way there, a great storm hit and destroyed the boat, Kalik jumped overboard and tried to swim to safety but he was pulled underwater by an unseen force…he died. The weather was supposed to be calm, I know somehow, that Marina created that storm. But Kalik was not the only one to go search for her. Her father Prince Jayden, left for the island. I do not know what transpired there, but he returned with a mortal wound to his chest. When we examined him, we found a great, black scar covering his entire chest. A scar that no firebender could create. The healers said that he would live…but alas, he died four months later. The healers said he gave up the will to live." he finished.

"I will help you Avatar…I will combine my army with the Water Nation and I will help you to defeat the fire lord and Marina…for my son."

* * *

Marina followed the rock pathway through the canyon until she made her way to the waterfall. She froze the lake over and bended the waterfall into a doorway. Sensing movement behind her, Marina smiled as she heard the twang of bows as a hundred ice arrows flew at her.

Facing the waterfall, she raised her arms. The benders gasped as the arrows halted in mid air just before hitting her. Marina spun around, and thrust her arms forward, sending the ice arrows back at the benders. The ice arrows struck all the water benders around her, causing them to fall to their deaths.

Hearing a cry to her left, Marina watched as the captain of the guard unleashed a powerful wave onto her. Marina put her arms in front of her as the wave swirled around her entire body. She leapt back and brought her arms down, sending the wave back onto the captain in the form of icefire. The flames hit the captain and blasted him against the wall. With a smile, Marina walked through the doorway and into the tribe.

Entering the tribe, Marina raised her arms and parted them, pulling the water from the river. She put her arms to the side and made them go stiff. The water parted, encasing all the buildings on the canyon walls and materializing them into crystal, trapping the people inside.

In surprise, the guards charged for Marina. She jumped in the air and landed behind them, while in the air, she froze them where they stood. She twisted her wrists and the soldiers shattered into little pieces of ice. With a smile, Marina walked towards the chief's palace.

* * *

"Chief Krakken!" yelled a waterbender as he ran into the chief's throne room.

"What is the meaning of this interruption!" asked the chief angrily.

"Our spies caught sight of a woman entering the canyon, the same woman in your painting. She broke through the front gates and is on her way here." the messenger said.

With a glance at the painting of Marina and Kalik on the table near him, he turned back to address his nephew.

"Tairn! Take the avatar and his friends to the back gate and stay there! Do not let anyone into that area and should your eyes fall on her…" he glanced back at the painting before continuing on, "Kill her."

"Uncle you act as if…" Tairn began but stopped when he caught sight of his uncle's face.

"Go!" the chief screamed.

"Come on follow me!" Tairn said, running out of the room.

The chief turned and sat on his throne, waiting.

* * *

Krakken watched as the body of one of his personal bodyguards and friends broke through the door. Marina stepped over the blackened body and smiled at the man before her.

"Hello Krakken," Marina said sweetly, "Why don't you give me a hug, I'm almost like your daughter."

Anger quaking in his voice, he answered, "No, you changed that when you killed my son." With that being said, Krakken moved to attack.

Seeing the old man preparing to attack, Marina moved into a bloodbending stance. Krakken gasped as he was unable to move. Marina twisted her arms in front of her and bended all the water in Krakken's body towards his chest area. Pushing her arms forward, the water in his own body slammed Krakken against the wall. Bending the water in the wall, Marina brought her arms towards her, pulling a rock pillar from it. She twisted her arms as the rock wrapped around Krakken's body, trapping him to the wall.

"Now," Marina said dangerously, "Tell me, where did the avatar go?"

Not answering, Krakken spat at her face. Before the fluid reached her face, she held up a finger. The fluid stopped and followed the movements of her finger. She swiped her finger at his face, causing the water to slice a deep wound in his cheek. Krakken did not cry out in pain as he looked into her eyes.

"You won't tell me? Oh well. I guess I have to find out for myself." she said as her eyes turned to dark blue.

Crying out in pain, Krakken struggled as Marina telepathically bended her way into his mind, reading his memories. Marina stopped her bending as her eyes turned back to their original color.

"Didn't know I could do that did you?" she asked him and then said in a cold voice. "I should have known you'd send them there."

* * *

Tairn led the Gang down the river leading them to the far end of the tribe where the water went underground. Tairn lifted the water out of the river and created air bubbles around their heads. Tairn motioned for them to follow him as he dived into the river, swimming under the cave wall.

They swam in the river for ten minutes before they ran straight into an ice wall, preventing them from going any further. Tairn placed his hands on the wall and moved them in a separating motion, opening a hole in it. He thrust his arms forward and the water moved to the sides and froze, opening a dry path that they could walk through.

They kept walking down the path before climbing a steep flight of stairs leading them to a large cavern with a lake in it. Tairn stopped for a moment and pointed his hands back towards the path and moved his hands, collapsing the gate and flooding the path. He then turned and dived into the lake. He moved his arms in a spiraling motion, creating a large water tunnel. They followed it for another ten minutes before it began to slope upwards. Tairn waved his hand and dissolved the tunnel and swam upwards.

The Gang followed him and were caught in a heavy current that led them through the cave wall and emptied in a giant lake. The Gang resurfaced and gasped at the beautiful sight. They were treading water in the middle of a beautiful crystal blue lake that emptied into smaller ones. Lush trees surrounded them and the sound of a waterfall echoed loudly in their ears. Stepping out of the lake, they turned to face Tairn who spoke.

"This is the back gate. It's completely secluded, surrounded on all sides by the canyon walls. Through there," Tairn said, pointing at a small opening at the far end of the wall. "Is an opening that leads into the desert. The underground river continues on five miles from here. Follow it, it will lead you to a large rock. Located in the rock is an outpost, they will supply you with the necessary goods needed to complete your journey. After that-"

Tairn stopped as the sound of ice shattering echoed loud around the cave walls. His heart plummeted, she had broken through the underwater gate.

"Go now!" he screamed to them.

Not having to think twice, the Gang ran to the exit and set out into the desert.

Tairn turned around and took a bending stance towards the courtyard entrance, waiting.

* * *

Tairn gasped in astonishment as a giant water funnel exploded out of the lake in front of him. Emerging from the funnel, was Marina. She flew through the air, propelled by the water, and landed on the rocks behind him. Bending her arms in front of her and pushing forward, she unleashed a powerful blast of icefire at him.

Seeing the attack coming at him, Tairn darkbended and moved the earth around him, creating a rock shield. The flames collided with the shield and the force of the collision knocked Tairn back.

Seeing what the boy had done, Marina leapt into the air and landed next to him. Tairn turned swiftly turned around and prepared to bloodbend at Marina. Sensing his attack, Marina counteracted Tairn's bloodbending move with her own, twisting his arm back, breaking it. With a smirk at his cry of pain, she lifted her other arm and he was unable to move.

"You think you're a darkbender?" she asked in a voice that made his blood freeze and the water around him ripple. "You can't even perform a simple bloodbending move! You have to want to cause pain to your victim and you have to want to kill."

She brought her arms back towards her, bending the blood right out of his body. She bended his blood into her hands and created a blood sword. Rushing forward, she plunged the sword into his chest. Smiling, she released her grip on the handle, turning it back into liquid form. She thrust her arms upwards as his blood slammed his body backwards and onto the ground. She released her bending and allowed the blood to splatter the floor around her. In a cry of rage, she flung her arms upwards, sending all the water in the lake towering upwards. She leapt forwards, bending the water into icefire and sent it crashing onto the canyon wall, destroying it. She looked at the open expanse of desert before her and screamed in anger. They had escaped.

Two miles away, Zuko felt a chill go up his spine as he heard the horrible cry.

**See I told you there was going to be more killing and Marina's starting to get desperate REVIEW!!**


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sadira from the Aladdin TV series._

Sadira looked out the window of her cell as the guards changed shifts, show time. Sadira waited patiently for an hour until the guard finally brought her food. She leapt to her feet and before the guard could earthbend at her, she pointed her arm at him and slowly brought it back to her body, pulling all the energy from his body.

The guard looked at her in shock as he fell to the floor, paralyzed. Sadira slammed her fist into the wall, using her new strength to break a hole in the wall. She ran down the hall, dodging boulders as they came flying at her. Using her acrobatic skills, she leapt from the floor and onto the wall before flipping back to the floor. As she hit, she sent her arms up and the ground in the back of her turned into sand, knocking the earthbenders pursuing her to the floor.

She turned and kept running, she knew if she made it to the courtyard of the prison she would be home free. Harnessing the last of the earth bender's strength, she slammed through the metal door and flipped over the balcony, landing on her feet. Sadira watched as earthbenders began to pour into the courtyard.

"Fools," she thought as she looked at them.

She raised her foot and slammed it down, bending the rock under her into sand. She slid her foot forward, slamming the sand into the benders, knocking them back. She brought her arms to her sides and pushed downwards, swirling the sand around her. The sand formed into a giant pillar that raised Sadira fifty feet in the air, safely out of reach of the rock spikes. Leaning forward, Sadira swung her arms backwards. The pillar leaned forward and materialized back into sand, propelling Marina through the air. She landed neatly to her feet and twisted her body around, facing the advancing earthbenders. She positioned her arms in front of her and brought the sand crashing down onto the benders. The sand transformed into rock and crushed them where they stood.

Sadira turned around just in time to bend her upper torso into sand as a blade sliced through her body. Completely unharmed, she bended her body back to normal and lifted her arms. The sand encased her arm and hardened as the blade came back at her again. She caught the blade and squeezed, shattering the sword. She used her rock arm to hit the guard hard in the chest, slamming him backwards. She thrust her arm forward, unleashing a great sand wave that engulfed some of the earthbenders.

Placing her arms to her sides, she drained the energy from all of the earthbenders around her, causing them to fall to the ground, paralyzed. She lifted her arms and closed her fists. All around her, sand spiraled and formed a small army of sand warriors. Controlling their movements, she unleashed her warriors upon the terrified benders. The earthbenders unleashed rock after rock of large boulders at the warriors but it was to no avail. The sand warriors charged at the benders unscathed and began to cut down bender after bender.

Calling her warriors back to her, she bended them back into sand and created a giant sand serpent. Leaping onto her creation, she rode it to the wall, the serpent crushing all in its path. She leapt from its back and onto the wall, slamming her feet forward. The serpent began to swirl around and turned into a giant sand tornado that killed everyone in the courtyard.

She leapt from the wall and spread her arms. When she landed on the ground, she twisted around and bended a great rock wall, preventing the soldiers from following her. Turning around, she ran into the woods.

"I'm coming Zuko."

* * *

Zuko was daydreaming as they made their way through the desert. Seeing her boyfriend's far off gaze, Katara approached him and started walking along side him.

"What's up?" asked Katara.

"Just thinking," Zuko answered curtly.

"About…?" Katara asked playfully but changed her attitude when she saw the sad look on Zuko's face.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Katara asked, concerned.

"It's the sand, it makes me remember…" Zuko said.

"Remember what?" Katara asked, "Tell me Zuko."

Zuko remained silent and they kept walking. Noticing this, Katara immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so pushy. If you don't want to talk about it you don't ha-"

"No, I do." he said with a smile at her.

"About two and a half years ago, my Uncle and I were sailing in Earth Kingdom waters when our ship hit an underwater mountain. We docked in a small town along the coast in order to make the necessary repairs. I was bored so I left the ship and went into the town. I spotted a cantina so I decided to go in for a drink. I sat at a table and waited for my order as a group of sandbenders surrounded me. They demanded that I give them my money and I rose to my feet to fight them. Just as I was about to attack, one of the sandbenders that had been watching us approached and made them go away. She turned to me and removed her hood. She was beautiful, she had long shoulder length black hair, tan skin, and beautiful hazel eyes. Her name…was Sadira. She apologized to me on behalf of the other sandbenders and asked to join me. We started talking and we had a lot in common. The repairs for the ship took a few days so in the meantime I spent all of my time with her. We talked and I opened up to her about my mother and my past. When the time finally came to leave, she cried and begged me not to go…she had fallen in love with me. She grabbed my hand and begged me not to leave her. I told her no for the last time and I walked away from her, leaving her sobbing on the beach. I never saw her again."

"Oh Zuko," Katara said as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"I think in a way…" he said. "I loved her back."

Zuko stopped talking and they walked in silence for a few minutes. Later on, he raised his head at the sound of Toph's voice.

"We're here." she said as a giant rock came into view.

* * *

They approached the rock and entered through a door that was carved into its surface. Looking around, they found themselves in a giant cave filled with boxes.

Toph glanced around and held up her hands. At that moment, two waterbenders leapt in front of them out of nowhere and bended the water in their pouches up to their necks.

"Take it easy," Suki said to them. "Chief Krakken sent us here to get some supplies for our journey to the Western Water Tribe."

Looking at them in disbelief, the water benders pressed the water closer to their necks.

"Ugghh I'm tired of this!" Katara yelled.

She leapt forward, pulled the water from the benders' grasp and slammed them both backwards.

"Look," she said dangerously, "You don't have to belief the chief sent us here but I honestly don't care if you do or not. We came here to get some supplies and that's what we're going to do." she looked at the benders on the ground before continuing on.

"If either of you tries to stop us or gets in our way, expect a fight, and don't expect to win." at the last part of her speech, Katara's eyes turned dark blue before swiftly turning back to their original color.

* * *

"Well," Sokka said, "We got the supplies, but how are we going to get to the Western Water Tribe from here?"

"We can go to the Bei Fong Estate," Toph said, "It's not very far from here and I think we can use some decent food and rest."

They all agreed and began to make their way to the estate.

* * *

Marina walked through the rock archway and entered the cave. Looking around, Marina flipped back onto the wall, narrowly dodging a blast of ice spikes. Closing her eyes, Marina mentalbended, searching for blood in the human body.

Opening her eyes, she leapt from the wall and landed on her feet. Shifting her feet around her, Marina bended the water from the rocks and sent it towards the two waterbending guards. Bending her left foot upwards, the water drilled into their bodies, impaling them. Smiling, Marina turned towards the shadow in the cave and spoke.

"You can come out now…I know you're there." Marina smiled as Sadira emerged from the shadows.

**Aww poor Zuko and this is one of 3 chapters Sadira will appear in and what could Marina possibly want with Sadira? And what's up with Katara? REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter 15

After traveling for three weeks, the Gang finally reached the entrance to the Bei Fong Estate.

Toph ran forward and through the main doors. Slowly turning, Toph's mother was shocked to see her daughter fling herself into her arms.

"Toph you're home. Honey, Toph's home!" she yelled to her husband in joy.

"Darling don't be silly, you know Toph's not coming ba-"

For a long moment, Toph's father gazed at his young daughter before running to her, capturing her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my baby…my baby's home." her father said softly.

"Dad these are my friends," Toph said, pointing to the group behind her. "I know it's a lot to ask, but can we stay here for a few days?"

"Of course," answered her mother, "I'll go and get dinner ready."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. If you can follow me, I can take you to your rooms." Toph's father said leading them into the estate, holding his little girl's hand the entire way.

* * *

After spending three days at the Bei Fong estate, the Gang halfheartedly began to prepare to leave.

"Are you all packed?" Zuko asked, entering Katara's room.

"No almost," Katara answered, glancing up at Zuko.

"Good, then how about you take a little break?" purred Zuko as he approached Katara, capturing her lips with his.

"Mmmm, sounds nice." Katara mumbled against his lips.

"Ummm…guys?" On Ji said uncomfortably, standing just outside of Katara's room. "We're all packed and ready to go."

"Just go, we'll catch up with you!" Zuko said to On Ji angrily.

"Okay…" said On Ji as she walked away.

Katara grabbed Zuko's neck and forced him to look at her, "Now where were we?"

Zuko smiled, "About…here." he said, capturing her lips again in a searing kiss.

* * *

Toph hugged her father goodbye as the Gang stood around her, watching.

"Bye, Dad." Toph said into her father's chest.

"Goodbye Sweetie." he said, breaking the hug and looked deep into her eyes, "I'm sorry for ever having doubted you…" he said again, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I love you Dad," she said, capturing her father in a hug once more.

After breaking from his daughter's grip, he stood up and turned to the avatar.

"Good luck on your journey Avatar and friends. And remember that you are always welcome at the Bei Fong Estate."

Having said their goodbyes, the Gang left the estate…still waiting for Katara and Zuko to join them.

* * *

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Mr. Bei Fong." Katara said. "We really appreciate it."

"Yes thank you," said Zuko.

"You're welcome," he answered. "Any friend of Toph's is always welcome in my home."

"Sir, there's a visitor here to see you."

"Of course bring him in." answered Toph's father.

"Actually…it's a her," answered the messenger as he stepped aside, allowing a beautiful young woman with icy blue eyes to enter the room.

* * *

"Marina!" Katara yelled as Zuko sent a giant blast of fire at Marina.

Smiling, Marina kicked her leg up and sent a blast of icefire at Zuko. The two flames combined and extinguished as Marina lifted her arms, ripping the water from one of the earth bending guards and stepped forward, sending it flying at Katara. Katara rushed forward, raised her arms up, and redirected the water blast back at Marina. Marina raised her arms as the water leapt upwards and froze to the ceiling. Lowering her arms, thousands of razor sharp icicles burst from the ceiling, falling towards Katara and Zuko.

Zuko clapped his arms over his head, heating the air and melting the icicles. Katara twisted around and bended the water into a giant wave that she sent crashing down onto Marina. Marina slammed her hand towards the wave, condensing the water into steam. Marina bended the steam around her body and sent it at Katara and Zuko. Unable to defend themselves, the steam hit them and flung them backwards.

"Guards attack!" yelled Toph's father.

Marina looked at the advancing earthbending guards and smirked. Her eyes turned dark blue and the benders stopped advancing and instead, turned to attack each other. Marina watched in absolute glee as the benders killed each other because of her command. Releasing her hold on them, she lifted her arms and forcefully brought them back to her. Toph's father watched in horror as his surviving guards exploded in water and blood. He watched as the two liquids danced around the demon before him and gasped as she sent it flying towards him. The two liquids collided with Toph's father and sent him flying back against the wall, cracking his head open.

In anger, Zuko and Katara leapt to their feet and bended at her. Surprised at the sudden outburst, Marina was too slow to block the attack as it hit her, knocking her to the ground.

Advancing on their fallen enemy, Zuko and Katara prepared to administer the final blow but were stopped as sand swirled around them and collided into their sides, knocking them to the ground.

"Hello Zuko."

"S-Sadira? How are you here?" Zuko asked dumbfounded.

"Sadira, you're job is only half complete! Go after the avatar and his friends and capture them. If your mission to capture the avatar is successful you will become a designated Fire Nation Assassin for the royal army."

"As you wish General," Sadira looked at Zuko and spoke. "I got to go…duty calls." Sadira laughed as her entire body turned to sand and disappeared.

* * *

"Jeez what's taking Zuko and Katara so long?" Aang said, glancing for the fourth time down the path that led back to the Bei Fong Estate.

"Maybe their doing the nasty," Toph guessed.

On Ji giggled and Sokka exploded. "That's my sister you're talking about!"

"Whatever, as long as they're not doing it on my bed." Toph answered calmly.

"How dare yo-" Sokka began but was stopped by Suki's kiss.

"Sokka, stop." Suki said.

"But she-"

"Nope"

"But she said-"

"Shush."

Sokka looked at Suki with glaring eyes before shutting up completely.

"My nephew is a responsible young man, it's not like him to take so long." Iroh said.

"Yeah you're right, maybe they-look out!" Toph yelled as a giant boulder came flying towards Iroh.

Pushing him out of the way, Toph jumped to her feet to block the boulder. Holding her hand out, she prepared to disintegrate it but gasped as she was not able to use her bending to stop the boulder because it was not made of rock, but of hardened sand. The boulder struck her, knocking her into the ground.

Iroh began to look around frantically for his attacker as the ground split and a pillar of rocks rose from the ground and hit him in the stomach, sending him several feet back. Suki and Sokka ran to defend On Ji but were stopped as the ground around them turned to sand and encased their bodies, trapping them.

On Ji scream was silenced as a wave of sand knocked her to the ground.

Aang leapt forward to protect his friends but was caught off guard as the ground erupted, sending him to the ground. Aang struggled to escape but gave up because the sand had wrapped around him. The group watched in utter amazement as sand swirled around and took the form of a beautiful young woman.

Sadira raised her hands and the sand brought the avatar and his companions to their feet. Sadira twisted her wrists and the sand materialized into sand warriors who took hold of their arms, preventing them from escaping.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Sadira turned to see Marina walking towards her in a bloodbending stance, with Zuko and Katara following behind.

"Well done Sadira, the fire lord will be pleased."

"Thank you Marina, now what?" Sadira asked.

"I have orders to take the avatar and his companions to Omashu, where the fire princess herself will be coming to collect the avatar." Marina answered.

"Very well, let's go." Sadira said, walking forward and moving her arms, commanding the sand warriors to drag her prisoners along behind her.

**Sadira turned evil!! gasp lol. Next chapter will be up in a few days. REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 16

Entering Omashu, the two benders led their prisoners to their cell and locked them inside. Turning around, the two benders made their way down the stairs.

"What do we do now?" asked Sadira.

Marina looked at her and spoke in a voice that sent chills down Sadira's spine.

"We wait."

* * *

On Ji looked around the prison they were in and smiled as she examined the lock on the door.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked, "We're about to be turned over to Azula and you're _smiling_?"

"No stupid I'm smiling because of this." On Ji said angrily, pointing at the lock.

"My father was a locksmith," she said, removing a key from her pocket and unlocking the door. "Voila, a universal key!"

Aang leapt forward, blasting the door off its hinges as Suki hugged On Ji.

* * *

"General Marina, the avatar is escaping!"

Marina looked to the sky and saw Aang flying in the air on his glider.

Marina leapt forward and unleashed a jet of icefire at Aang who barely avoided the blast. She was about to send an even greater one at Aang when she spotted something moving in the far corner of her eye. Turning around, she saw Zuko and Katara fleeing the city gates, heading toward the mountain cave.

Sadira was about to bend a great wave of sand to pursue the avatar's companions when she was stopped as she heard Marina's voice screaming behind her.

"Sadira! Forget about them, go after Zuko and Katara!"

Turning around, Sadira caught sight of the teens crossing the great bridge before she disappeared in sand.

Katara and Zuko ran for their lives as the entrance to the cave appeared just before them.

"Keep running…almost there!" panted Zuko.

Just as they were about to reach the cave, a giant wall of sand erupted from the ground, sealing the cave entrance. Panicking, they turned around and were quickly overwhelmed as twenty fire benders surrounded them on all sides. Katara screamed as sand swirled around her and Zuko's feet, preventing them from running.

"Not thinking of running are you?" said Sadira as she approached them, materializing from the sand. She turned to her left as the water from the air spiraled and took the form of Marina.

Eyes wild, Marina leapt forward and brought her wrist down. Zuko screamed as he felt his knees snap forward, and he fell to the ground, ankles breaking from being held by the sand. Marina walked forward, bending an ice sword into her hand as she advanced on the fire prince.

"What are you doing!? You said he wouldn't be harmed! You said you would give him to me!" Sadira yelled.

"I lied," Marina responded in a cold voice. "But you can have his head!" Marina raised her sword and swung at Zuko's neck.

"No!" Katara yelled as she saw the sword flying at his neck but was silenced as a rock wall erupted before her, blasting Marina back, preventing her from coming any closer.

Sadira stepped out of her stance and moved in a circular form, bending the sand around her body and blasted it at the firebenders, knocking them off the side of the mountain. She made a punching movement in the air and the wall that she created was destroyed, revealing the cave entrance. She faced the fallen teens and opened her hands, collapsing the sand from their feet. She raised her arm and the sand lifted Zuko onto his feet. Sadira watched with a heavy heart as Katara rushed forward just before Zuko fell, holding him up.

"Listen to me, we don't have much time. I want you to get away from here, run as fast and as far away as you can while I try to hold her off." Sadira spoke quickly.

"We're not leaving you," said Zuko.

"Yes you are, you have no choice." Sadira said smiling at him. "I will always love you." she said leaning forward and kissing Zuko softy on the cheek.

"Protect him okay." Sadira said to Katara.

"I will," she answered, tears forming in her eyes, seeing for herself how much the sandbendress loved Zuko.

"And I swear to you…" Sadira said dangerously. "If you hurt him in anyway, I will come down from the Spirit World myself and kill you."

Sadira looked back as she felt Marina stir from the other side of the wall. "Go now."

"But…" Zuko began.

"Go!" Sadira yelled as she turned to face the wall, taking up a bending stance.

Katara dragged Zuko towards the cave as Sadira sealed the entrance, trapping them inside.

With a huge blast that resounded throughout the mountain, Marina broke through the wall in a huge explosion of icefire. Landing to her feet, she faced Sadira in a bending stance.

"You just made a very _bad _mistake." Marina said dangerously, her eyes ablaze in cold fury.

"No, I just made the greatest decision of my life." responded Sadira, returning Marina's gaze with equal hatred.

"A short life it was." Marina said, leaping forward, creating a huge blast at icefire that Sadira dodged with ease.

Bringing her arms down, Sadira collapsed her rock wall, sending it crashing down on Marina. Marina swirled her arms around, creating a huge shield of icefire that disintegrated the falling boulders. Marina turned towards her opponent and unleashed a spiraling jet of icefire at her. Sadira flipped around the jet as it collided with the side of the mountain. Sadira lifted her legs and kicked twice, sending two giant sections of the mountain at Marina. Marina twisted her body to the left and right, dodging the boulders and flipped around, creating huge earth spikes that tried to impale Sadira. Sadira leapt into the air and brought her arms together, creating sand walls to crush Marina on either side of her. Shifting her legs, Marina summoned the water from the earth and pushed upwards. At her command, a giant tower of water erupted from the earth, propelling her high into the air as Saidra's attack collided with empty air. She leaned forwards, and landed neatly on the ground, water following her.

Marina spun around, moving her arms and sent a giant wave at Sadira. Stepping back, Sadira moved her arms to the left and right, creating two shifting sand shields that blocked Marina's attack. Sadira kicked at her shields, sending them flying for Marina.

Marina moved her arms up, down, and to the sides, bending the water in the air into giant razors, slicing through the rocks. Marina bended the razors into ice swords and she charged for Sadira. Sadira opened her hands as the sand swirled into her palm, forming a sand sword. The two benders charged towards each other.

With a deafening 'clang', their swords collided. They spun, twisted, and flipped around, swinging their swords wildly at each other, aiming to kill. They swung with such ferocity at each other that the only sound that could be heard miles from them was the clanging of their swords.

Sadira swung her sword at Marina's chest who bended all the water towards the strike zone. Sadira's sword made contact with Marina's body and Sadira gasped as the sword went right through it as if she was swinging it at water, leaving Marina completely unharmed. Marina spun around and swung low at Marina's leg as sand encased the leg. The sword passed right through the sand, leaving Sadira's leg intact.

With a snarl of anger, Marina twisted around, using her leg to hit Sadira's face with water, forcing her to stumble backwards. Marina smiled and charged forward, plunging her swords into Sadira's chest. Sadira screamed and she raised her arm, sand encased her arm and she hit Marina's stomach, sending her flying backwards. Regaining balance in mid air, Marina landed on her feet and bended the ice swords into icefire and sent it spiraling towards Sadira, engulfing her entire body in flame.

Marina gasped in shock as Sadira still stood before her and ran towards her, swinging her rock arm wildly at Marina's head. Marina bended and twisted her body, avoiding Sadira's attacks. She bended the water from the air and used it as a shield to send Sadira's rock arm the opposite way when she swung it. Marina jumped into the air and spun. The water spiraled around her body, creating a whirlpool that slammed Sadira backwards. Regaining her balance, Sadira took up another stance.

Marina bended the water to her arm as a giant water tentacle was formed. She swung it at Sadira who used her arm to avoid the hit. The tentacle engulfed Sadira's rock arm and closing her hand into a fist, Marina froze the tentacle. Marina brought her arm down, shattering the tentacle and breaking Sadira's rock and physical arm off. Marina kicked her leg forward as the water around her created a wave and slammed Sadira backwards. Howling in pain, Sadira created a new rock arm to replace the old one. Marina ran forward and flipped over Sadira's head and twisted around, bending Sadira's sweat into her hands. Slashing forward, Marina created a deep gash across Sadira's chest. Sadira cried out in pain as she staggered backwards and charged at Marina again.

Astounded at Sadira's performance, Marina avoided Sadira's attack and leapt over her head and bended a water blast at her. Sadira spun around and raised the sand, absorbing Marina's attack and allowing it to crash back to the floor. In a cry of rage, Marina bended her water into the palm of her hands as she unleashed two powerful beams at Sadira. The first one, the rainbow colored one, collided into her chest and blasted her against the wall, and the second one, a blue one, passed through her body, burning a hole through it. Amazingly, Sadira rose and took up another bending stance.

"Impossible," thought Marina. "She should have died by now. How does she keep attacking?"

But then as she saw Sadira attack, she noticed something. As Sadira moved, the plants around her died and she began to grow stronger. Marina smiled as realization dawned on her, Sadira was harnessing the energy of the plants. Counteracting Sadira's bending, she bended all the water from the plants to her body.

Marina charged at the other bender, moving her arms in a wave motion. The water followed her movements and knocked Sadira's arm the other way as Marina shifted and raised her hand up. The temperature of the water changed to boiling hot and it collided with Sadira's face, melting pieces of the skin off. Marina made a punching movement as the water in Sadira's left leg contracted and exploded as an ice spike appeared in it. She fell forward and screamed, panting for breath.

Marina smiled, Sadira was weakening. Marina bended the water in the air and sent a jet of icefire towards Sadira. Still kneeling on the ground, Sadira bended a rock wall in front of her to shield her against the attack. The blue flame collided with the wall, breaking it completely. The flame passed through it, breaking Marina's rock arm apart, burning her other hand, and caused a piece of the wall to slam into Sadira's side, breaking her other arm. Using the last of her strength, Sadira rose.

Marina ran forward, bending the water in Sadira's chest to the front and freezing it. She leapt into the air, leg outstretched and slammed right through Sadira, sending ice flying everywhere, completely breaking her chest open. Marina twisted around, freezing Sadira's head. Sadira began to fall forward, dying as Marina swiped her leg and kicked her head right off, sending her head into the mountain and shattering into a million pieces. Marina pulled the rest of the water from Sadira's body and bending it into icefire, she unleashed it upon Sadira.

The flame engulfed Sadira's corpse, disintegrating it. Marina unleashed a bone chilling laugh at the sight of her enemy's broken, twisted body and kicked it over the side of the mountain, sending it falling and breaking on the rocks below.

Marina walked forward and headed back to the city to inform the captain that she would be leaving for the Fire Nation immediately. Remembering her fight with Sadira, she smiled. She hadn't even broken a sweat.

**Poor Sadira :( But she knew it was coming...REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 17

Zuko and Katara panted for breath as they joined the rest of the group on the pier of a shore town just west of Omashu.

Unable to go any further, Zuko fell to the ground and wept. Tears streaming from her cheeks as well, Katara embraced Zuko as they cried together.

"S-Sadira's dead…Marina killed her." Katara said as she continued to cry against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You don't have to be sad Zuko. Sadira knew what she was doing and she accepted it. She knew that she would not survive the fight but she fought anyway…for you. She gave her life for you Zuko."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sokka.

"The thing we set out to do, journey to the Water Tribe." answered Iroh.

"Yeah but how? We have absolutely no money." said On Ji.

"Actually I do." said Toph.

"You do? From where?" asked Katara astounded.

"When I left home, my mom gave me some money." Toph said holding up a heavy looking sack.

"Some?" exclaimed Suki when she saw the bag.

"Yup, now I think we need to buy a boat." said Toph.

She led the gang to a small shop on the corner and up to a very irritable looking man.

"My name is Toph Bei Fong and I would like to purchase a boat." she said to the dock master.

"And where might I ask will you be going?" he asked.

"That's our business but if you must know we're journeying to the Western Water Tribe." answered Suki angrily.

"Young lady where my boat goes is my business." he said turning to Toph, "That will be 1,000 gold pieces."

Toph gave him the money and the Gang boarded the vessel. Raising the anchor, they set out to the Western Tribe.

* * *

It was two long weeks before the Gang arrived where their map told them the Western Tribe was located. Disembarking from the boat, they looked around the island they were on.

"Where's this tribe supposed to be?" asked Suki. "All I see is a huge island with trees and plants."

"I heard that it's supposed to be located in the trees on the shore of the beach." said Sokka.

"Well I don't see any buildings around me." said Zuko.

"Can I say something?" said On Ji. The Gang nodded and she continued. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't the beach surround the _whole _island?"

"So what are you saying?" asked Zuko. "We're on the wrong side of the island?"

"Duh! Zuko, honestly I don't know what I see in you." said Katara playfully.

"Oh I think I know what you see in Zuko…or should I say _outside_ of him." said Toph.

Katara and Zuko both looked at each other before blushing a deep crimson.

"Okay, then it's settled." said Suki. "We need to make our way to the other side of the island. Come on, there's a path through the trees up ahead."

They made their way through the heart of the island for an hour before they reached the other side of the island. They stepped out of the trees and gasped as they gazed at the crystal clear waters of the ocean. But what they were even more amazed at was a small city that stretched along the shoreline. The city was made of stone and it rested under the shadows of the trees.

The Gang stepped forward but stopped as a giant wave crashed in front of them and hardened into ice, preventing them from approaching the city. They turned around immediately as masked water benders surrounded them on all sides, each pointing razor, sharp katanas at them. Gazing at the benders, Katara's hand slowly reached for the cap of her water skin.

"I wouldn't do that DarkBender." said a waterbender as he stepped forward.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" said Sokka to the man.

"I'm Faldir, captain of the Western Tribe's army and head of security for Chief Morak. Now I ask you the same thing."

"I'm the avatar and we came to speak to Chief Morak I-"

"And how do I know you're the Avatar?" interrupted a man as he stepped forward, flanked on all sides by benders. "I was out walking on my shores when Faldir slammed me against a tree and unleashed his guards."

"We're sorry for disturbing your walk but the water queen sent us to speak to you." said Sokka.

"Oh really? You expect me to believe that?"

"If you don't believe us we have a letter that the queen gave to us as proof." said Aang, handing the letter to the chief.

Reading the letter, Chief Morak raised his head and looked at the Group.

"This letter has no effect on my will whatsoever. So until I get to the bottom of this, you will be placed under arrest. Captain take them away!"

"Yes Chief." the captain answered.

At the chief's command, the waterbending guards led them through the beach and onto the south side of the tribe. Stopping in front of giant rocks that littered the beach, one of the benders stepped forward, drawing his katana. He slashed forward and the ocean in front of them parted and froze, forming an ice stairwell. The benders stepped forward and led them down to the depths. They traveled down the ice tunnel and stopped in front of an ice door. The bender struck the door with his sword, sending it crumbling to the floor and led them inside. The Gang looked around as they entered the prison cell, before turning back to the captain.

"Keep in mind that your stay here is not permanent. We're only keeping you here as a precaution until we find out if you are who you say you are." the captain said.

"And how long will that be?" asked Zuko angrily.

"About three days. I must impress onto you that until we get word back from the queen, you are all considered prisoners and if you are seen escaping or trying to escape you will be immediately killed."

Upon saying this, the captain and his guards left, waving his sword behind him and reforming the ice wall.

"So what do we do now?" asked On Ji.

"We wait." answered Katara.

* * *

Azula stepped off the ship and gazed at Marina's island. She had gone without the avatar long enough and her father was becoming increasingly angry with Marina's lack of results. He said that if Marina failed to capture the avatar before the coronation, he would punish her most severely. Heart pounding, she walked up the pathway to Marina's palace.

Azula walked through the palace doors and gazed at the general who was sitting on her throne, talking to one of her darkbending students. Hearing the sound of the doors opening, she looked up.

"Usually those who enter my hall bow before the water princess." Marina said to the fire princess.

"Well I'm not. I'm relieving you of your command and your mission to capture the avatar." spoke Azula in her most convincing authoritative voice.

Craeus moved into a bending stance but stopped as Marina raised her hand. Marina then stood up and walked towards Azula.

"Insolent fool! You are in my home and you speak to me this way? I can break you like that!" Marina said as with a snap of her fingers.

Azula and Marina stared at each other with looks of death planted on their faces before embracing each other in a hug.

"It's good to see you Azula. But I think your entrance was a little dramatic." Marina said to her friend.

"I know, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. It was either you laugh and hug me or you laugh and kill me." said Azula with a laugh.

"I almost did before I bended into your mind." said Marina.

"It's a good thing you did or you would have some problems." Azula said.

"Sure I would," Marina answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Well now to business, I've come to join you on your hunt for the avatar." Azula said, "With my forces joined with yours we'd make an invincible team."

"No," Marina laughed out, "absolutely not. It's my mission and my credit. Besides I don't even know where the avatar and his companions are at the moment."

"Now that's a question we need answered," said Azula, "…and I have it." She turned and waved to one of her fire bending bodyguards who brought an old man forward.

"This is the harbor master for the docks bordering Omashu." Azula informed Marina.

"Go ahead, tell the general what you know." Azula said, golden eyes boring into the man's gray ones.

"Three days ago the avatar and his friends purchased a boat to travel across the ocean." the old man said, trembling at the ferocity in the general's eyes.

"And where are they headed?" asked Marina .

"The young blind girl said that they were heading for the Western Water Tribe. Please General, can you release me now?" begged the man.

"Yes…I'll _release _you." Marina said before sauntering over to Craeus.

"Do you love me Craeus?" she asked, running her hands over his chest.

"I-I-"

"You don't have to answer me because I know you do. I've _seen_ it in your heart and in your mind. Do you want to know how you can earn my love?"

"H-How?" Craeus choked out.

Marina smiled as she leaned in closer, and purred into his ear, "Kill the old man."

Craeus looked at her with a horrified expression.

"If you do it not only will you have earned my love, but you will be worthy of learning the icefire technique." she said to him.

Craeus still gazed at her, unmoving.

Marina smiled, "Very well."

She raised her arms and pointed them at the dock master. His eyes bugged out and he began to gape like a fish. His eyes turned into a panic expression as he began to wave his arms wildly around, unable to speak. Almost as if he was drowning, the man slumped forward and died.

**See I told you Marina's psycho and poor Craeus :( REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter 18

The gang stayed in prison for two days when the captain of the guard finally came back.

"Come with me." he said abruptly.

He led the group out of the water and through the trees. After a half an hour of walking, he led them to an old stone stairway that led them up the cliff side. They crossed a bridge and entered the city.

He led them through the city to a great palace surrounded by lush palm trees. They walked through the oak doors, and with many twists and turns, they arrived in Chief Morak's throne room. Upon their entrance, the chief stood up and spoke.

"On behalf of the Western Water Tribe, I'd like to apologize to you Avatar for your harsh treatment. We're located just miles away from the borders of the Fire Nation so we are naturally suspicious of any newcomers to our island. That and the fact that the fire lord's dark waterbender has awoken from her slumber has caused great unrest throughout the entire world."

"Marina? Why?" asked Zuko. As he said this, Iroh looked down.

"Don't speak her name boy!" screamed Chief Morak suddenly. "It's said that if you utter her name she will appear!"

"But she's just one waterbender, surely she can't-" began Katara before being interrupted from by the chief.

"She is not a waterbender anymore, she's a monster. She traveled around the world to strengthen her bending. In the Water Kingdom she was taught to merbend, crystalbend, and to fight and defend herself. She traveled to the Swamp Colony to learn to plantbend and be instructed on their rigid style of waterbending techniques. From the Eastern tribe, she learned waterbending archery and how to carve pathways in the earth using water. From here, she was instructed on how to use the katana as an extension of her bending and how to create superb underwater tunnels. In the Southern Tribe, she learned how to bend ice and utilize their strange techniques of waterbending. Finally, in the North Tribe she learned advanced fighting and bending techniques. She stayed there for two years and combined everything she leaned into an unbeatable waterbending form; she had completely mastered her bending.

On the day she was making preparations to return to Antlantica, the tribe was attacked by firebenders. The Fire Nation were quickly defeated but Marina was left unsatisfied; her friend had died in the battle. She spoke to Chief Arnook and demanded that he attack the Fire Nation. He refused to do so and she threatened him with her royal authority but he still refused. Angered, Marina ventured into the tribe and gathered an elite group of waterbenders to attack the Fire Nation. They set out and none returned. I know for certain that Marina was captured and her companions killed. I also know that she tried to escape and some sort of deal was made. Princess Lea and Chief Krakken sent an army to retrieve the princess but none returned from their quest.

Three years later, a giant fleet emerged to attack the Water Kingdom under the command of The Dragon of the West. The queen assured that they would not survive Glacier Pass but somehow they did. The armies of the Surface City gathered to confront their enemy only to be shocked and astounded. Seated on a great sea serpent at the head of the fleet was Princess Marina, she had led them through the pass. She leapt into battle and killed all around her with ferocity and power that we had never seen before. Apparently she had mastered darkbending on her time on that island and had become general. Only second to Iroh in ranking."

"That's horrible! How could you Uncle?" shouted Zuko.

"It was her idea nephew! She proposed we attack the Water Kingdom not me!" yelled Iroh. "I knew we would be defeated but she insisted. She kept saying something about mastering true waterbending savagery. Once we took the island she went around killing everyone in her path. Once she had done so, she unleashed a great rainbow and blue light from her hands. After unleashing the strange beams, she ordered us to retreat."

"I understand now…" said Katara slowly, "The mission was just an errand for her to learn new ways to use her powers and the only way to do so is by killing innocent lives."

"Yes and a horrible errand it was." said Chief Morak.

"Chief, we came bec-"

"I know why you came Avatar and I accept. However you will need to stay here a few days while I rally my army to attack the Fire Nation."

"I think you are confused Sir, we need to meet with the queen and then combine forces." said On Ji.

"No you are confused. Confused as to think that the queen has control over my army. It is I and only I that command my troops, not her. If she wants my help, she will accept it in any form it comes. Now then, the guards will show you to your chambers."

"Right this way." said Faldir as he led them down the hall and to their rooms.

* * *

"I say we attack here, and take the island from the east." said Azula as her and Marina studied the map of the Western Water Tribe.

"No. It's the wrong side of the island and the tribe would figure out our purpose and they'll gather their defenses to defend themselves. We need to be swift and cunning to defeat them." said Marina.

"Oh, then how do you propose we attack?" asked Azula with a snotty edge to her voice.

Marina pointed at the map and began, "Look at the tribe, to the east they have the Fire Nation, and to the south, west, and north they're completely surrounded by water. But that will not stop them, this tribe is particularly skilled with creating underwater tunnels, that'll be their only hope of escape. Right here, in the center of the island, is a lake that leads to the ocean, they'll need to evacuate the women and children before they take arms. I can prevent this.

We deploy the warships, creating a blockade around the entire island that'll prevent the avatar and anyone else from escaping the island by means of the surface. However it is in my experience with the avatar and his little friends that instead of fleeing the battle, they stay and fight. My plan is for them to believe that it's you attacking the island and that they'll stay and confront you. While this is happening, I'll be in the water merbending. I'm going to create an underwater crystal wall that'll surround the entire island to prevent the inhabitants from escaping by means of the ocean.

Once this is accomplished, more than likely they'll flee into the sanctuary of the trees. Once there, I come out of the water and trap them inside. I'll give a signal and you command your men to invade the island. Once the island is under our control, we reveal ourselves and do battle with the avatar and his friends. Once they're dead, we command the soldiers to lead all the remaining citizens into the trees. And from there, we kill them all."

"All of them? The women _and _the children?" asked Azula.

"Yes. You see people forget that children grow up to become adults that'll just end up dying anyway. So why not speed the process along?"

"Alright, just making sure." said Azula.

"Fine then, we invade the island tomorrow." said Marina.

Azula watched in terror as the water in the air formed into orbs of icefire that floated around them.

"The avatar and his friends will not escape alive…no one will."

* * *

"Avatar!" yelled a man as he burst into the room. "Chief Morak wants to see you immediately!"

The gang ran back to the palace and confronted the chief who was speaking to Faldir. Both had worried looks on their faces.

"Avatar you must leave immediately. It seems that your presence has called the Fire Navy to us, they're journeying here now to invade!" yelled Faldir.

"Silence Captain! Avatar it's of the greatest importance that you leave now. If you fall here the world is doomed." said the chief.

Toph raised her head and a horrified look crossed her face.

"No we have to stay and protect you!" yelled Aang.

"Absolutely not! I have fought the Fire Nation once, and I shall fight them again. My guard will take you to the river in the jungle so you can escape by means of our tunnels."

"But what about the civilians?" asked Katara.

"They are already being evacuated into the jungle. Now you must hurry, they'are drawing closer." answered the chief.

Without further hesitation, the guard led them through the city and across the bridge.

* * *

The war ships positioned themselves around the entire island and Marina knew that it was time. Azula watched as Marina dived into the water and transformed into a mermaid. Marina swam around the island with lightning speed, creating a crystal barrier around its perimeter. Transforming back into a human, Marina approached the jungle and waved her arms back and forth. At her command, the vines in the trees spread and razor sharp thorns appeared. The vines traveled along the edge of the entire jungle, trapping all inside. Marina then spun around and raised her arms, causing a giant water serpent to rise from the ocean and explode in icefire. Seeing the signal, Azula stepped off the platform and commanded her army to swarm the city and imprison all the straggling citizens in their homes. Knowing Azula had gotten the signal, Marina headed towards the palace.

Chief Morak and his guards watched in horror as the door leading to the throne room exploded in blue flame and rushed towards them. The flame hit the guards and killed them instantly. Captain Faldir raised his sword and created an ice shield that protected the chief and himself from the deadly inferno.

Marina stepped forward and picked up one of the fallen soldier's katana. She swung down and split the shield in two and it dissolved into water. She swirled her sword around and the water encased the blade. Captain Faldir charged at her but with speed he had never seen before, she avoided his attack. She swung her sword at his and water blade sliced through it. With a smile, she swung her blade downwards and sliced his stomach, spilling his intestines onto the floor around her. She pointed her blade at the spot that used to be the door and flicked her katana, sending the water from it crashing down on the guards charging forward. Marina then turned around and walked toward the chief.

Chief Morak's hand flew to his katana but it with a flick of her blade, his wrist twisted oddly and broke. She approached the platform and strode up to the throne. Marina swung her blade to the right and slashed his throat open, sending him crumbling to the floor. Hearing footsteps behind her, she spun around fast and threw her blood soaked katana at the guard who entered the room. The katana soared through the air and with deadly accuracy, the blade struck his forehead and went all the way to the hilt. With a laugh, Marina raised her arms and summoned all the blood around her and moved her arms, making the blood dance around her. She waved her arms one last time and the blood splattered the walls around her. Smiling at her artistic touch, she left the throne room.

* * *

"Come on run!" yelled the guard as he led them away from the city and onto the sand below.

"I'm going to go help the civilians!" Toph yelled as she ran towards the jungle.

"Toph no!" screamed On Ji.

"Just go, I'll be fine!" she yelled back.

"Come on!" yelled Sokka as he grabbed On Ji's arm.

Just as they were nearing the trees, the guard stopped and looked down at his body.

"Why are we stopping? We need to keep going!" yelled Aang.

"I feel strange-"

The guard clutched at his chest and began to scream horribly just before he fell to the floor and died.

"I love that move." said Marina as she walked towards them from behind and released her wrist from the bending stance.

Iroh charged forward and unleashed a powerful wave of fire at Marina. She was just about to defend herself when Azula unleashed a giant wave of blue flame that engulfed her uncle's. Seeing the distraction, Marina blasted him back with a powerful wave of water.

On Ji ran towards Azula but was knocked out when the fire princess aimed a kick to her head.

Aang charged at Marina but was stopped as he felt the water in the air around him form and crash into him, sending him to the ground and enclose him in an ice cage.

Marina unleashed another blast of icefire over her head, disintegrating Sokka's boomerang. Knowing that they were no match for the darkbender, Suki grabbed Sokka's hand and together they ran for the trees. When they reached the tree's edge, Suki pulled out a knife and began to saw at the thick vines. Once a hole was big enough to enter, Sokka and Suki climbed in and ran off into the trees.

"No! They will not escape!" yelled Marina.

She raised her arms to her sides, pulled them back to her body and pointed them at the trees. In a great explosion that rocked the entire island, the water from the trees expanded and the entire jungle exploded in icefire.

"No Toph, Sokka, Suki!" Katara screamed horribly but was silenced by Marina's bone chilling laugh.

"Aww, do you miss your big brother?" Marina mocked in a baby voice.

"I'll kill you!" Katara screamed as she charged forward. With a smile, Marina lifted her leg, causing the water in Katara's own body to slam her back.

With smiles on their faces, Azula and Marina stood side by side and took bending stances. Being the only two combatants left, Katara and Zuko charged at their enemies and attacked. Zuko fighting Marina, and Katara fighting Azula.

Marina smiled and spun around, forming a water whip to block each of Zuko's attacks. She twisted once more and brought all the water forward and unleashed a blast of icefire at the fire prince. Seeing the attack coming, Zuko created a fire shield but it was completely engulfed by the power of her flames and he was knocked several feet back.

"Get up!" Marina screamed at the fallen prince.

In anger, Zuko leapt to his feet and shot a fire blast to her head. Marina leaned all the way back and flipped into the air. She hit the ground and brought all the water from the ground around her to the surface and blasted Zuko back.

"It's such a shame, I guess firebending ability doesn't run in the family. You're not even giving me a real challenge. You share none of the abilities your mother possessed." said Marina disappointedly.

Upon hearing Marina's words, Azula stopped fighting and glanced over at the general.

"You…you f-fought my m-mother?" asked Zuko stupefied.

"I've done more than that Zuko…" she said with a cruel smile, "I killed her."

**Oh no Toph, Suki, and Sokka! And more senseless killing from Marina. And what did Marina say about Ursa? Find out next chapter REVIEW!!**


	20. Chapter 19

"You…you what?" Zuko asked dumbfounded. Not having believed what he just heard.

"That's right Zuko," Marina said with a smile, "I killed your mommy."

Katara was shocked to hear Marina's revelation and she felt Azula tense behind her.

"H-how?" choked out Zuko.

"I wasn't always a general, many years ago I was the designated Fire Nation Assassin." began Marina. "About a year into my darkbending practice, the fire lord came to the island. He told me that I needed to complete a great mission and if I succeed, I would become general and the island would become mine. The mission was to hunt down and kill Fire Nation Princess Ursa.

Using my newly realized powers, I hunted her around the entire Fire Nation. Finally after locating the specific type of blood in her body, I found her on the outskirts of the Earth Nation. As soon as I approached her, she attacked…she knew the reason why I came. The battle lasted for an hour, with me dodging her endless barrage of lightning."

"Yes, Azula." she said after seeing the princess's stupefied look. "Your mother was a lightningbender."

"We fought and she kicked me to the floor. She approached me and was about to deliver the killing blow when I attempted a move that I had not yet mastered. I blocked her chi using the water in her own body. She staggered back and charged forward again with a hidden dagger. I bended the water in her body to her and I punched her, sending my arm right through it. Do you want to know what her last words were before she fell to the ground and died?"

Marina raised her wrist in a bloodbending form that dragged Zuko to his feet.

"They were…" she said as she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "My baby boy." Zuko screamed and she pushed her wrist back, knocking him to the ground.

"To this day she was the most powerful bender I've ever fought. But considering that I didn't know the icefire technique yet, I don't know if that's true anymore." she said with a smile.

With a cry of rage, Zuko leapt to his feet and unleashed a huge barrage of lightning at Marina. Marina disappeared in water and appeared again behind Zuko. He whipped around and sent a blast of fire at her. She kicked up and blocked his attack with a wall of icefire. She kicked again and the jet of icefire came flying at Zuko. Zuko stared at the flames rushing at him when a wall of earth erupted in front of him and shielded him from the blast. The wall broke and Zuko hit the ground and put his arms over his head.

Marina screamed in rage as she leapt forwards, bending water razors into her hands but as she did this, a pillar of rock erupted from the ground, collided with her side, and knocked her to the ground. Azula whipped around in shock as she saw the blind earthbender step over Marina and walk towards them.

Hearing a cry from behind her, Azula turned around to see Sokka and Suki running towards her. Azula faced them in a bending stance but was knocked backwards as Katara bended the water from the air around her and slammed the fire princess backwards.

"Sokka, Sukki, Toph! How are you-" Katara screamed joyfully as she rushed to hug her brother.

"Alive?" he finished for her. "Toph saved us. When we saw the water come out of the trees we dropped to the floor and stayed there. Just before the icefire hit us the ground below us caved in and we fell into a huge cavern. We saw Toph and the other citizens there also. Apparently Toph created an underground cave and she led them to it for safety."

"Aww it was nothing." Toph said with a wave of her hand.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed when she saw her boyfriend lying on the floor. She ran towards him but she soon realized that he was not hurt, but sobbing uncontrollably.

"Baby come on we need to get out of here!" Katara said calmly to him. Zuko nodded to her, stood up, and together they ran to the edge of the water.

They neared the ocean and Katara lifted her arms up and sent them crashing down, obliterating Marina's crystal wall. She thrust her arms forward and a giant tunnel appeared in the water.

"Come on! Follow me!" Katara said as she led them through the tunnel.

The tunnel led them twenty miles through the ocean and into a deep canyon. She led them up the stairs of the canyon wall and found that they were back in the Western Air Temple. They entered the temple and were immediately greeted by the sight of their companions they left behind.

* * *

Marina screamed as she unleashed a wave of icefire that killed all the firebenders around her.

"Marina calm down! We need to go after them and I can't think clearly with your yelling." shouted Azula.

Marina turned to face the fire princess with hatred so strong that it made the water in the ground rise to the surface and pool around them.

"Find them? We don't even know where they are!" yelled Marina.

"Yes we do! They went to the Western Air Temple! That's the only strong hold for miles for them to retreat to!" shouted Azula.

"It doesn't matter! When they see us coming they'll immediately flee from the temple. We'll need a disguise to even get close to them."

After shouting, Marina's eyes went wide in realization. "Disguises…" she said slowly.

"Azula go back to my island and wait there for me to return." Marina said to her.

"You can't order me around! How dare yo-"

"Silence! You will do as I say!" she said, her eyes turning dark blue.

"I will do as you say." Azula said monotonously.

"Good." Marina said as she raised her arms and began to bend the water in her own body.

Looking at her friend, Azula screamed.

* * *

"Wow what a bitch." said Hakoda after his daughter had finished telling them the story of their past travels.

"Yeah she is and she's a super powerful waterbender too so it's almost impossible to defeat her." said Suki.

"Give me a few minutes with her." said The Duke, "I'm sure I can take her down."

"Ha-ha yeah but-" Toph suddenly perked her head up and leapt to her feet and took a bending stance.

"Toph what is it?" asked Teo.

Toph didn't answer but instead looked at the entrance of the temple with a look of absolute fear on her face.

The rest of the group looked worriedly at the entrance but gave a sigh of relief as Haru entered but on his arm, was a very old woman. The woman had shoulder length white hair with startling ice blue eyes. Toph didn't cease her stance and just as she was about to attack, Katara stopped her.

"Toph stop! It's Haru and a guest!" informed Katara.

"Who is this Haru?" asked Zuko.

"I found her in the plains wandering around, she's very weak and hungry. I thought I can bring her down here and she could eat with us." said Haru.

"Of course she can!" said On Ji, "What's your name Ma'am?"

"Reia." the woman answered in a voice that made a chill go up Chit Tsang's spine.

For the next few hours Katara and Zuko tended to their guest. They fed her, gave her drink, and sat her down by the fire. Through all of this, Toph sat down away from the fire, waiting to attack at any moment.

"Hey Sokka, Suki! Can you come here for a minute?" asked Toph.

"Sure Toph," said Suki, "What is it?"

"What does that lady look like?"

"Who Reia?" asked Sokka. "Old, covered with wrinkles, white hair, and blue eyes."

"What shade are her eyes?" asked Toph, a chill going up her spine.

"A really bright blue, almost like-" Suki paused.

"Marina." Toph finished for her.

"No it can't be, she can't be-" Sokka said, his eyes wide with fear.

"Listen, when a person walks on the earth it leaves an echo, almost like a signature. Reia's signature is _identical_ to Marina's. And if she can use the water in the earth and air to bend two elements that aren't her own, who knows what else her darkbending can do." Toph informed them.

"So what do we do? Attack her?" Suki asked.

"No, let's play with her for a little while."

* * *

Toph, Suki, and Sokka walked to the fire where the rest of them were sitting. Seeing them enter, Marina looked up and her heart plummeted…they knew.

"So Reia, do you wanna hear a story?" asked Toph, the nervous side effect Reia had when she approached did not go unnoticed.

"I'd love to." Marina answered.

"Well we were traveling to the Water Kingdom to speak with the queen when we met a waterbending witch named Marina." Toph said.

Marina felt the anger inside of her rise as she heard the blind girl say her name.

"Oh really? Why do you call her that?" Marina asked.

"Because she's a monster. During the time we've known her, she's already killed hundreds of people. I mean she's crazy. She thinks she's a firebender just because she learned a new trick from her darkbending." Toph said with a smirk and continued. "She's a princess who betrayed her own nation to help the enemy."

"Yes but you don't know everything though. Maybe she did what she had to do to survive." Marina answered her, waiting for the day when she can add the earthbender to her list.

Toph began to feel Marina lose control but she continued anyway. "She even killed members of her own family. Her father, her grandmother, and her fiancé."

"What? She killed her fiancé?" Marina asked.

She had thought Chief Krakken was just trying to anger her when he said that she had killed Kalik. She had not known that Hama was her grandmother so she technically didn't count. As for her father, it was not her fault, she had to show she had power so she killed him in front of Craeus and Sya.

"Yup." said Toph. "She created a storm and he died trying to swim for safety. It serves her right though, the cold bitch doesn't deserve love."

Marina couldn't control it anymore, she let her anger flow. Hakoda looked around in fear as the air around him turned bitingly cold. They all gasped as the fire was extinguished and was replaced by a strange flickering blue flame. Marina rose and took a bending stance. She waved her hands and a piece of the blue flame swirled into her hand. She unleashed it at Toph who had been expecting the attack but did not know the ferocity that was behind it. The blast struck the earth shield that Toph had created and destroyed it, knocking her backwards.

The Gang gathered around her and stared at her in shock as Reia brought her arms to her sides and water came out of her body and swirled around her. They gasped as the old woman transformed into a beautiful young woman with shoulder length black hair and icy blue eyes. She raised her arms above her head and the water in the air swirled around her and knocked them back with such force that it knocked On Ji and The Duke out.

Hakoda charged forward, he did not need an introduction to know who this woman was. Marina bended the water into a razor and sliced through his spear. She bended it back into water and blasted him back into a pillar. She whirled around and created a water whip that she used to knock Haru against the wall. She turned to her fallen enemies and froze them to their surfaces.

Teo rushed towards her with his wheel chair but it was to no avail. She lifted her foot and the water in the ground froze, creating an icy path that caused Teo to skid across it and crash to the floor. She moved her arms and the icefire created a ring of blue flame around her, Aang, Chit Sang, Zuko, and Katara. Marina then moved her arms to the back and created a crystal wall that blocked Iroh, Sokka, and Suki from entering the battle.

Marina smiled and sent a jet of her icefire at Chit Sang, killing him. She then turned to face the rest, preparing to attack. Just as she was about to kill them all, the wall in front of her rumbled and erupted, sending giant boulders flying towards her. Marina flipped back and broke through her crystal wall. She pushed her arms forward, turning the wall into icefire and destroying the boulders. She swept her leg back and knocked Iroh, Suki, and Sokka back with a small wave. She then turned to face the remainder of the wall as hundreds of earthbenders poured out of it. She took up a bending stance to fight them but stopped as King Bumi entered the courtyard, followed by Jeong Jeong.

"Be gone DarkBender! You cannot win this fight!" declared King Bumi in a frightening voice.

Marina looked at them in hate and anger before glancing at Jeong Jeong's scar. She smirked and spoke, "Just remember where you got that scar on your face from and know there's more to come." Jeong Jeong shuddered as he remembered Marina striking him with her ice claws.

"And this is _not _over!" she snarled at King Bumi before collapsing in water.

King Bumi turned to face Aang and smiled at him. "You're safe Aang."

**Damn Marina is a biotch. Book 1 is almost over! REVIEW!!**


	21. Chapter 20

Jeong Jeong, King Bumi and his army stayed with Aang and his companions for a day before they all left for the Water Kingdom. Within a week they arrived at Glacier Pass and were met by a huge fleet of war boats.

"Oh my..." On Ji whispered.

There were many war boats and they each held at least fifty waterbenders. From two of the boats, a crystal bridge appeared in the water. From there, Chief Krakken, the water viceroy, the water governor, Princess Lea, and Queen Treia walked towards them.

"Greetings Avatar! Here is my army." Treia said with a wave at the boats. "Together, I have three hundred waterbenders from the Surface City and five hundred from the two underwater cities. From the Eastern, Northern, Southern, and the Foggy Swamp Colony I have five hundred waterbenders. And finally from the Western Water Tribe, I have fifty benders. So all together I have one thousand three hundred-fifty waterbenders and with King Bumi's army, we have a total of two thousand twenty-five benders."

"The Western Tribe?" exclaimed Aang. "I thought they were all dead."

"No some survived Marina's assault and fled here." answered the water governor.

"Very well, we must now head to the Fire Capital and-" the viceroy said before being interrupted.

Sand tornados appeared before them and when it settled, three old women stood before them.

"Who are you?" yelled Chief Krakken as the waterbenders around them prepared to attack.

"There is no need to take up arms, we come in peace." one of the women answered. "We are the witches of the sand, queens of the desert, and the leaders of the secret society of sandbenders."

"Why are you here?" Iroh asked astounded.

"We keep to the sand and do not meddle in the trials and tribulations of the non desert folk, but things have recently taken a drastic turn." the other woman answered.

"The darkbender that people call the 'water demon' has killed a member of our kingdom, our most powerful pupil. It is the greatest honor for a sandbender to die in battle but the way she was killed was in completed dishonor and disgrace." said the last woman.

"Sadira." said Zuko in awe.

"Yes, and now since she has taken one of our own, our time has come. We will help you to defeat the water witch, for Sadira."

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Suki in awe.

"Now we must make a suggestion. We overheard you say that you plan to attack the Fire Capital, that is not in your best interests. Marina is the fire lord's most powerful general and she and her two darkbending students must be taken out. It'ss imperative that we head for Marina's strong hold and apprehend them. From there, the avatar must leave to confront the fire lord. It is also a good idea to divide your forces. The boy and the blind girl can leave now with the Earth King's army to the Fire Nation now. The water fleet can break through the blockade, head for the island, and from there, head to the capital."

"Very well…then we leave now." said the Water Queen.

* * *

Azula looked up as Marina entered the palace on the darkbender's island.

"I take it that your mission to capture the avatar was not successful?" said Azula. "The coronation for my father and I are a week from today and we must not have anything to get in the way of him becoming Phoenix King and I Fire Lord. You know how important it is."

"Indeed I do know." Marina said as she approached Azula.

"Then what do you suggest we do about it then?" asked the fire princess.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to stop the coronation. I have a new plan to capture the avatar." Marina said with an evil smile.

"A new plan? Oh Marina enough with the plans!" Azula screamed suddenly. "They've all failed."

"Well this one's different. Instead of me chasing the avatar, I'm going to make him come to me." Marina said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"And why would he ever do that?" Azula asked with a disbelieving look at her friend.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Within the week, the Water Nation fleet broke through the Fire Navy blockade and ventured out into the Fire Nation. Within a few hours, Marina's island appeared on the horizon.

"There it is." whispered Katara. "Where it all began."

Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist, "And where it all will end."

"There's the island. Are you ready to disembark?" asked Princess Lea.

"Yes, but if you don't mind Your Majesty, I'd like it if just Zuko and I went onto the island." said Katara.

"Very well. You and Zuko can apprehend my daughter while we wait for you. But I must remind you that we have a time limit. The coronation is in a day and Sokka and Toph are already less than a few hours from the capital." informed Lea.

Zuko and Katara quietly left the boat and headed for the palace. They broke through the main doors and gasped.

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked Sya as she stood up from the throne.

**OMG cliffhanger!! And keep thinking about Marina's line 'The avatar will come right to me.' REVIEW!! And remember what Marina said ;)**


	22. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: This is the first of the three chapter battle scene._

"S-Sya?" Katara choked out.

"That's my name." Sya said with a smile.

Zuko turned around to see Craeus walk into the light from his place in the shadows. In fear, Zuko moved closer to Katara.

"Why are you here? Where's Marina?" yelled Zuko at the female darkbender.

"She's not here obviously," answered Craeus, moving to stand by his sister. "But we are so that's all you need to worry about."

"On my signal run back to the boats as fast as you can." whispered Zuko to Katara as she nodded her head.

"Ready…now!" yelled Zuko as he unleashed a terrific fire blast at the darkbenders. Katara ran as fast as she could through the palace and the onto island. After about five minutes of running, the beach came into view. She stopped to catch her breath and she heard Zuko running towards her.

"Come on Katara we've got to get out of here right now!"

"Zuko look!" Katara yelled, pointing at the shoreline. Zuko turned to look and saw a giant wall of water rise and crystallize, forming a one hundred foot wall that blocked out any help that the Water Navy could provide.

"Oh look at that, it seems even from far away our mistress is still aiding us." Sya said as she and Craeus stepped forward.

"Why are you helping her? She made you kill your own father and you still follow her?" Katara screamed.

"She offered us power, great power and we accepted. If we have to remove anybody that gets in the way of our goal then we shall." Craeus answered.

"Mistress promised us that she would instruct us on the ways of icefire if we succeed to apprehend you…and you shall not stand in our way." Sya said dangerously.

"You're trapped and you have no place to go, so why don't you just surrender?" said Craeus.

"We never will!" yelled Zuko.

"Fine, all the more fun." said Sya.

The two darkbenders took bending stances and faced their enemies. With smiles on their faces, they attacked. In unison they raised their right legs and the water from the ground sprang up. They slammed their legs back on the ground and the water twisted into a spiraling water tornado. Zuko looked on in fear as the tornado came towards him. Katara ran towards the tornado and dived through it. Emerging from it, Katara slammed her arms forward, reversing the attack back on the darkbenders. Craeus and Sya bended an earth shield to defend themselves against the thousands of ice spikes that came flying towards them.

After the onslaught was over, Sya twisted her body around and sent the shield flying at Zuko. Seeing the attack coming, Zuko ducked to the ground and kicked a wave of fire at her. Sya jumped over the flames and landed beside Zuko, splitting the ground. Zuko spun around and unleashed another fire bolt at Sya who blocked it with a splash of water. She moved her arms, bending the water into a razor blade and swiped at his chest. With a scream Zuko hit the ground and lay there panting. Sya advanced on her fallen opponent and prepared to slice the prince's head off. Zuko kicked a powerful blast at her which she did not have time to block. The best Sya could do as she saw the attack was move the razor in front of her. The fire hit the razor and knocked Sya to the ground. Zuko rose and turned to watch the battle between Katara and Craeus. He looked upon the fight in awe.

Every attack that Craeus threw at her, Katara either deflected it or rebounded it back on him with a new attack of her own. After Craeus unleashed a powerful funnel of water at Katara, she kicked her leg up and it collided with his chest, propelling him backwards. With a cry of anger, Craeus leapt to his feet and kicked a giant crystal spike at her. Unable to deflect the attack, Katara jumped out of the way and watched as the spike collided with the crystal wall and blasted a hole through it…they had a way to escape.

Craeus charged at Katara but looked down at the ground in horror as it cracked beneath him and he lost his balance and fell on a sand spike, killing him instantly. Sya screamed and ran towards her brother, bending an ice sword into her hands. She stopped her assault and looked on in horror as a sand serpent formed and came towards her. Sya bended the sword back into water and unleashed it at the serpent but it was no use. The serpent opened its mouth and crashed down on her, crushing her completely.

Zuko and Katara looked around in curiosity as three sand tornados swirled around them and took the form of the sand witches. One of them raised her arm and a bridge of sand appeared.

"Come on!" Katara yelled as she grabbed Zuko's hand. They ran up the bridge and onto the war boat with the witches following behind.

"Thank you…" Katara panted, "For saving us."

"Don't thank them yet," said Suki, "We're not through with our mission yet."

They sailed fast to the Fire Nation and they arrived within the next day. As they neared the capital, the sky grew dark and it began to rain very hard. At the same time, giant waves started to form and crash into the ships.

"What's going on?" screamed the water governor, "It was supposed to be clear sailing!"

"It's Marina." Princess Lea said. The very name of her daughter sent chills up the spine of the whole crew.

Queen Treia moved to the balcony and spread her arms…she began to fight against the storm. Each wave that crashed down upon the boats twisted around and materialized into crystal. Ice spikes began to spring from the ocean in attempt to capsize the boats. At the same time, the water ahead of them began to spin and formed a gigantic whirlpool that began to claim the ships. The queen raised her arms and with a gigantic explosion of water, the whirlpool broke open and the water began to calm. They looked on and the Fire Nation capital came into view.

"Do you still wish to pursue the invasion Your Majesty?" asked the viceroy, "We've already lost a great number of our troops to Marina and we haven't even entered close combat with her."

The queen looked at the capital ahead of her and spoke in a strong voice, "Men, attack the Fire Nation!"

Katara and Zuko watched from the bay as the armies of the queen swarmed the capital. Firebenders poured into the bay to face the oncoming invaders. The waterbenders attacked and within two hours, the bay was claimed for the Water Queen. They charged forward into the capital and more and more firebenders began to attack.

With a smile, the queen stepped forward. No one, man or bender, could stand against the power of the sea queen and live. Soon the firebenders began to flee at the very sight of her. She unleashed wave after wave of water at the firebenders and soon, the bay and the palace city were clear of all firebenders.

Katara, Zuko, Iroh, and Suki entered the city and were greeted by the sight of Sokka, Haru, Toph, The Duke, On Ji, and Hakoda running towards them.

"The entire palace city is taken and Azula's coronation is taking place in the palace courtyard. I don't know where the fire lord is though." Sokka informed them.

"We're going to stay with the other waterbenders and Chief Krakken to maintain the invasion." said Toph. "The sand ladies are staying on the beach to guard it so that it's safe."

"That's fine, we need to stop that coronation." said Zuko, "Let's go Katara."

"We're coming too," said Queen Treia, Lea, the water governor, and viceroy. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Let's go!" said Katara

* * *

Aang flew over the palace and headed to a giant volcano in the middle of the Palace City. Aang blasted all the guards around him out of the way as he headed towards the center of the volcano. Aang blasted a door down and he saw the fire lord sitting on a throne with a gold crown on his head with a bird engraved on it.

"It's about time you appeared," said Phoenix King Ozai. "Come on Avatar…I'm waiting."

* * *

The group fought their way through the palace and into a giant courtyard where they saw Azula kneeling before a man who was holding a flame shaped crown.

The water viceroy unleashed his water whip that knocked the man backwards and the crown flew out of his hands. Zuko stepped forward and sent a flame from his hand that melted the crown in mid air. Azula looked at them with pure evil in her eyes as she commanded her guards to attack.

The water governor stepped forward and waved her arms, unleashing powerful waves that wiped the firebenders out. Azula screamed in anger and took a bending stance. Zuko stepped forward and unleashed a powerful fire blast that Azula blocked with her own. Azula kicked blast after blast of fire at her brother but he blocked them all. With one final punch, fire broke through his sister's shield and knocked her to the ground. He walked towards her and unleashed a great serpent of flame at his sister.

Azula watched in horror as it came flying at her. The serpent neared within a few feet of her but it disintegrated before it hit. Zuko looked in wonder as he sent another blast but it too was extinguished. Zuko moved to firebend again but gasped as he felt ice cold air hit his hand, preventing him from bending.

"I don't think so." said a voice.

The group turned and watched in fear as the air shimmered around them and Marina appeared, clad in black armor with her crystal necklace shining in the sunlight.

"Marina I thought you were on the island." Azula said in confusion.

"I wasn't. I was preparing for this encounter right here, so now I begin part two of my plan." Marina said coldly as she turned to face the group.

"Do you know what it is we're doing here? Azula is being crowned fire lord and as soon as she's crowned, she's going to make me water queen. So the only thing standing in the way of that is you. I knew that you would be coming so I took out as many of your troops as I could to delay you, and here I've been…waiting for you."

"Well there's a problem in your plan," said Treia. "I'm the water queen, and as long as I'm alive, you will never set foot in my nation again."

"But you are not seeing the facts Aunty, I'm your niece. So if you and Mother just happen to die, I'm the rightful heir to the throne."

"But we are still in office and we would sooner die than serve you!" spoke the governor in anger.

"Oh yeah about that..." said Marina calmly as she kicked two powerful icefire waves at the water viceroy and governor.

Having never seen the attack before, the flames engulfed them and ravaged their bodies.

Marina smiled and looked at the remaining group with a look to kill in her eyes.

"Two down…two more to go."

**First part done, two more to go. And Marina is relentless!! Please REVIEW!! Book 1 is almost over, only 5 more chapters until Book 2!**


	23. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: Second of the three chapter battle scene._

Aang looked at the phoenix king with hatred in his eyes. After all the work, wasted lives, and hardships he had to endure, he was finally here.

"Well Avatar, aren't you going to fight?" Ozai asked.

Aang just stared at him and his grip on his staff tightened.

"Very well..." said Ozai as he leapt off his throne and created a gigantic wall of fire to destroy the avatar.

Aang barely had time to swing his staff upwards to block some of the blast as it swirled around him. He charged forward towards Ozai, dodging the lightning blasts that came flying towards him. Ozai sent another fire blast at Aang who dodged it by flipping over his head. Aang turned around and created a small earthquake to knock him over. Pushing his arms down, Ozai rocketed over the attack with a blast of fire that swarmed over the floor. Aang swished his staff forward and cooled the flames into hard rock. Aang swirled around again and again, sending a towering tornado at Ozai. The tornado slammed the phoenix king backwards and into a pillar. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Aang used some of his firebending moves that he had learned from Zuko. He sent many rapid blasts at Ozai but watched in horror as he spread his arms and the flame swirled around him. Ozai bended the fire into a giant dragon and with each move of his arms, the dragon attacked Aang and sent powerful fire blasts at him. Aang ran around, using his air bending to increase his speed as he dodged the powerful attacks. Ozai lifted his arms and the dragon melted into lava that flowed through the room. Aang mounted his glider and flew towards him. Aang took a deep breath and let it out, creating a huge blast of air that knocked Ozai back. Recovering from the blast, Ozai spread his arms and unleashed a powerful lightning attack. Aang cooled a small portion of the lava and bended the rock to create a shield around him. The lightning collided with the shield and destroyed it, knocking Aang several feet back. Aang turned around and ran, leading Ozai to the top of the volcano.

Aang climbed farther and farther up the side of the volcano before stopping in fear. In front of him was a ledge that dropped down to giant pool of lava that blocked him from going anywhere.

"It looks like you're trapped Avatar."

Aang turned around and saw Ozai standing behind him.

"This is the world's last hope for peace? Such a shame that so many people will be disappointed."

Aang just looked at him and took a bending stance. This was a fight to the death, and a fight to live. Ozai smiled and raised his arms, bending some of the lava to him. Swinging his arms forward, the lava spiraled at Aang. In desperation, Aang bended the water in his pouch into a small shield that he used to block the attack. The lava destroyed the shield and knocked Aang to the floor. Aang looked up at Ozai in fear as he lay on the ground, panting for breath.

"So this is how it ends." said the Phoenix Lord in triumph as he advanced on the fallen avatar. Ozai raised his arms and watched in utter horror as the arrows on Aang's head began to glow and his eyes shone bright white. Aang stood up and faced Ozai in hatred.

"Yes it is." said Aang. He lifted his arms and the rock under Ozai began to crumble and collapse. He twisted his arms up and the lava transformed into a great serpent. Ozai fell through the rock and down into the waiting jaws of the flame serpent. Ozai's scream was silenced as the serpent closed its jaws and he sunk down into the depths of the lava.

The last sight of Phoenix King Ozai that Aang saw was his hand disappearing into the lava. Ozai was defeated, the war was over.

* * *

Katara, Zuko, Treia, and Lea took bending stances and faced the benders in front of them. Smiling, Azula and Marina also took bending stances. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before they all attacked in unison. Zuko against Azula and Katara, Treia, and Lea against Marina.

Zuko and Azula traded blast after blast of fire at each other, each fighting for the same thing, to become fire lord. Zuko kicked a giant fire blast at Azula who unleashed one of her own. The two flames collided and the force of it knocked the two benders back. They charged forward again, waving their arms in unison and sending great waves of flame at each other. Azula jumped into the air and shot lightning at the ground in front of Zuko, breaking it open and knocking him backwards. Azula landed and took a bending stance as Zuko did the same and they charged at each other again.

Marina twisted around, dodging the attacks from the three waterbenders. Katara waved her arms and bended the water in her pouch into a huge wave that she sent crashing down on Marina. With a smile, Marina kicked her leg at the wave and reversed the attack back on the queen.

Treia placed her arms in front of her and moved her wrists. The water spiraled around her and with each flick of her wrists, crystal spikes erupted from it towards Marina. Marina ran to her aunt's attack and leapt into the air, bending the water from the spikes to her as it encased her entire body. She spun in the air and the water formed into a giant whirlpool that collided with the queen and knocked her backwards. Treia caught her balance in mid air and took up a bending stance.

Lea thrust her arms up and froze the whirlpool, trapping Marina inside. With a cry of fury, Marina broke free from her prison and sent the water crashing down to her mother. Before the wave hit, Marina twisted her arms, changing the temperature of the water to boiling hot.

Katara leapt forward and froze the wave before it hit Lea. Katara ran her arms through it and created a water serpent. Katara and her creation proceeded to attack Marina but were stopped as the darkbender shifted her feet and the serpent erupted, sending Katara to the ground. Marina then turned to face her family.

Katara rose from the ground and watched as three generations of Water Nation royalty battled. The older ones battled for life and attacked with pain in their eyes, while the younger wanted nothing more than to kill them both and gain power for herself. Marina created a giant water whip that she used to knock each of the benders hands away before they had a chance to attack. She twisted around and hit Katara with it, knocking her against the wall. Marina then turned and swiped it at her mother, freezing her. Lastly, she bended the water into icefire and sent it spiraling towards her aunt.

Treia flipped out of the way and turned to attack her niece again but there was no one there. She turned around and stopped, unable to move. Marina smirked and walked towards her, wrist positioned in a bloodbending form. She looked at her aunt with hatred in her eyes and moved her wrists, bending the water in her aunt's body and using it to slam her backwards against the wall.

With tears in her eyes, Treia ran towards Marina again, bending her arms into water tentacles. Marina flipped over Treia's head and pulled the water from the queen's arms and into her palms. Marina turned and unleashed a blue beam of light at her aunt. The beam passed right through her, burning a hole through her chest. With a silent tear, Water Queen Treia fell forward and died.

"No!" screamed Katara as she ran forward and unfroze Lea. As soon as Lea was released, she ran towards her daughter, all inhibition of killing her gone.

Lea bended a water razor in her hands and swiped it at Marina. Marina bended her body completely backwards and flipped over, breaking the ground in front of her. As Katara was running at the darkbender, the ground erupted and she fell, her legs trapped, now all she could do was watch.

Marina regained her posture and placed her hand on her face and brought it down again…there was blood on it. With a snarl of anger, Marina expanded her blood and bended it into a razor that she sent flying at her mother. The razor hit Lea and cut her neck deeply. Marina healed her cut as she watched her mother struggle for breath in front of her. Lea bended some water into her hands and placed it on her throat, healing it just in time before she died. Lea stood and faced Marina again in a bending stance.

Marina flipped over her, bending the water in the air and slamming Lea to the ground, freezing her arms to its surface. Lea flipped upwards and broke the ice that was holding her down but fell back to the ground and screamed in pain. While Lea was escaping, Marina had taken a bloodbending stance and broke her mother's legs. Marina then flicked her wrists and Lea's scream was silenced as a small wave threw her into the nearby wall. With a smile, she turned to face Katara and unleashed a powerful wave of icefire at her.

Kicking her legs up, Katara broke from the ground and slammed back down, creating a giant earthquake. Caught by surprise, Marina was slammed back against a pillar and was knocked out. Running forward, Katara bended the water from the ground and froze Marina to its surface.

Azula twisted around and knocked her brother over and stood in shock as she saw Marina frozen to the pillar with her black hair covering her face and the southern peasant standing nearby. She looked at Zuko who began to rise and take another bending stance. Azula smiled, finally realizing the truth.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked

Zuko did not answer her but instead looked with pure hatred in her eyes. Azula smiled, her question was answered.

"Then I best put it where it does the most damage." After she said this, she unleashed a lightning bolt at Katara.

Katara screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the lightning to hit her, but it never came. Instead, she saw Zuko standing in front of Katara and falling to the ground, chest smoking.

Tears appeared in Katara's eyes as she looked at the unmoving form of her beloved, her love, her Zuko. Her head swam and she began to feel weak and she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She was awakened from her anguish when she heard Azula laughing. Katara rose and took a bending stance, looking deeply into Azula's eyes.

Katara bended all the water from around her and unleashed it at the fire princess with such ferocity that she screamed. Azula bended a flame shield but it was completely overwhelmed by the water and she was blown off her feet and slammed into a pillar. Rushing forward, she chained Azula to the pillar and ran back to Zuko's body. She turned him over and gagged when she saw his black scar that covered his entire chest. Frantically, she began to heal him, over and over. After about two minutes, Katara bended all the water in Zuko's body to the place where the wound was and made it rise to the surface. The water glowed and sung back down into his body. Crying horribly, she pulled him into her arms.

**Second down, one more to go! Last part of the battle scene coming up and poor Zuko :( !! Only 4 more chapters to go before the end of Book 1!! REVIEW!! And be prepared for a big surprise in the next chapter!!**


	24. Chapter 23

_Author's Note: Last of the three part battle scene._

Katara sobbed uncontrollably against Zuko's chest. Her only love, the only thing she ever wanted, ever needed, was gone. All the memories of their time together, good and bad, flooded back into her mind. She was alone now, yes she had friends but they were not the same. For so long she had been the strong one, the one to comfort people when they were hurt. Now when she met someone who can comfort her, someone to hold her when she needed it and to just be there for her, he was ripped away from her…like everything always was. Katara continued to cry into Zuko's chest when she heard something that made her heart leap, a heartbeat. Katara froze and listened harder, there it was again!

"Z-Zuko?" Katara whispered. She held her breath as Zuko slowly opened his eyes and gazed lovingly into hers.

"Hi." he choked out.

Katara wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and ignored his wince of pain. He was alive, her love was alive. She continued to hug him tightly before she pulled back and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Why the hell did you do that you asshole?" Katara yelled at him. "You almost died!" Katara continued to yell but was silenced as Zuko leaned up to kiss her.

"I did that because I love you, I couldn't just stand by and watch you be killed. I tried to give my life for you because a world without you isn't worth living in. Even if I would've died, at least I died knowing you can live. Oh and that punch hurt." Zuko said to her and ended with the joke.

"You big jerk…I love you so much!" Katara said as she leaned in to kiss him and took him in another deep embrace.

Zuko hugged her back and buried his face in her neck. He would have gladly given his life for her, he loved her that much. Zuko raised his head and looked to the sky.

"Aang's back." Zuko whispered as he continued to look into the sky. Katara turned around and saw her best friend landing on the ground in front of them.

"You're back, does this mean-?" Katara asked hesitantly.

Aang nodded his head and Katara leapt forward to embrace Aang. Zuko walked forward and placed his hand on Aang's back. Even though Zuko knew the avatar just basically said his father was dead, he didn't care. Zuko knew that his real father was in the Palace City with the rest of the army… his uncle Iroh.

Katara continued to hug her friend and cry, the war was finally over. In their excitement, neither of them saw the ice break from the pillar a few feet away from them.

Katara screamed as two ice swords erupted through Aang's chest. Aang's eyes grew wide in shock as he looked down at the blades that were soaked with his blood.

Marina smiled and pulled the blades out of his body and bended them into icefire. She swung her arms to the right and the flames engulfed the left side of Aang's body and threw him back several feet…Avatar Aang was dead. Marina walked forward and paused, looking at the two benders with pure evil in her eyes.

"My plan is complete." she said with a smirk.

"What plan?" Zuko asked confused.

"After I tried to capture you at the Western Air Temple, I began to think. I knew that as long as your mission to defeat the fire lord existed, I would be defeated because I realized that it was not your abilities that allowed you to win against me…it was your passion and your persistence. So I proposed a plan. Why not give you what you want and then attack?

I knew that you would head to my island to capture me and I knew that you would win against Sya and Craeus. I stalled you by bending the crystal wall and the storm. I had to keep you from getting to the capital until the avatar entered combat with the phoenix king. And did you not notice that as Aang flew over the capital, nobody spotted him and attempted to bring him down?

It was I who allowed that, I diverted the entire attention of the Fire Nation to the bay where you were invading. I waited here for you because I knew that you would come to stop Azula from becoming fire lord. So I entered battle with you and I allowed myself to be knocked out. After that, I waited for the avatar to come to you and inform you of his victory…he came right to me. And now there is nobody to stop me from becoming water _and_ phoenix queen…except you."

"You'll never get away with this!" Katara yelled at the darkbender.

"I already have."

Marina raised her arms and unleashed a spectacular wave of icefire at Katara and Zuko.

Zuko held Katara close to him and waited for the attack to hit, but it never came. Zuko looked up and there was a dim gold light all around them. Katara turned towards the attack and was shocked to see that it was still coming at them, but instead of hitting them, it was swirling around their bodies, avoiding the golden light.

Thinking the attack had made contact, Marina stopped and looked on them with a smile on her face. She however gasped when the icefire cleared and she saw the two benders bathed in golden light and in front of them, floating in mid air, was a golden staff.

Katara gasped, this was the same staff that had been haunting her dreams except this one was gold. Zuko stretched his hand forward to grasp it but his hand passed through it as if passing through water.

"Take hold of the trident."

Katara heard the voice inside her head and looked at the staff in wonder. She reached forward and took hold of it. As soon as her hand made contact with it, Katara felt warmth spreading up her body, she had never felt more powerful.

Marina looked in anger at Katara and unleashed another blast of icefire at her but it dissolved as it entered the golden light.

"This isn't logical, they don't exist!" Marina screamed as she raised her arms and unleashed a wave of water at Katara.

Katara felt the trident move her arm and she pointed it at the wave. The water spiraled around her and came rushing at Marina. Marina watched in disbelief as the water collided with her and blasted her back against the wall, knocking her out. Marina was defeated.

Katara looked at the trident in amazement as it glowed brighter and bathed the whole courtyard in its light. Zuko watched in awe as his black scar covering his chest was healed, Lea's legs were healed, and Aang's scar that covered his body disappeared and a look of peace passed over his features. Katara continued to look at the trident in wonder as it disappeared in water vapor.

"Amazing, legends speak of two great tridents but I never knew that they actually existed." Lea said as she walked towards them.

"That was the trident?" Katara asked, remembering the story she heard when she was a small child.

"Yes, the black trident still exists but it has never been found. The gold was buried with King Tridon's body and hasn't been seen since. It is said that should a waterbender need it to save a life, it will appear." Lea informed them.

"Wow!" Katara said in amazement.

"Yes now let's go, we're expected back at the Water Kingdom."

"But my uncle and the others-" Zuko began but was interrupted by Princess Lea.

"They have already departed, now come." Lea said.

Katara and Zuko followed Lea back to the bay, hand in hand as they boarded a ship and headed to the Water Kingdom.

**The battle scenes are done!!...but Book 1 is not over, 3 more chapters to go. Poor Aang, it took alot out of me to kill him...I told you there was surprise!! Review!!**


	25. Chapter 24

Three days later they arrived in Atlantis and the festivities began in celebration of the war's end. They ate, drank, and laughed merrily with all the people of the Water Nation. The next day, Katara watched in admiration as Lea was crowned water queen. Lea stood up proudly with her sapphire tiara placed on her head and she looked out towards her people that were gathered to watch the coronation.

"Hail citizens of the Water Nation!" she said proudly and was answered with a roar of applause.

"Today we celebrate the end of the one hundred year war with the Fire Nation! The fire lord is dead and his daughter Princess Azula and his top general Marina have been imprisoned!"

Even though she declared that her own daughter was incarcerated for life, she looked at her people with a smile on her face…they were her family now.

"But victory of course, comes at a price." Lea said sadly. "We are not only here to honor those who achieved victory in the war, but those who died for their cause. Chief among those is Avatar Aang. He accomplished his goal but upon his arrival at the Palace City, he was killed by Marina. We honor you Avatar Aang, with this."

Queen Lea raised her scepter and the water in the giant lake in front of her spiraled up and crystallized, taking a giant form of Aang. A tear crept down Katara's cheek as she looked at the magnificent statue of her best friend. Seeing the tear, Zuko wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed comfortingly.

"I also know that other people died so the war would finally have an end. Now, say the name of a loved one or somebody you know so that they can be honored as well." said Lea.

All at once, the entire group of people began to name people that lost their lives to the Fire Nation.

"Master Pakku." said Sokka.

"My father, Lao Bei Fong." said Toph.

"Jet." said The Duke.

"My mother Kya." said Katara.

"Tairn and Kalik." said Chief Krakken.

"Sadira." said On Ji.

"Ursa." whispered Zuko, tears forming in his eyes.

After the voices had died down, Lea continued. "These people you have just named gave their lives to the war so that those still living may see their dream become a reality. The war has also affected me personally as well. My sister Treia died in the battle at the Palace City and my mother Hama died as well. I know that my mother was not the queen of the Water Nation, but during her life she met my father, Water King Coran and they conceived my sister and I. My husband Jayden also lost his life to the Fire Nation as well as many other members of the tribes, such as Chief Morak. And there are some whom we have lost, who are not among the dead…" Lea finished sadly.

At her words, the people bowed their heads and some began to weep. Even though the queen had not spoken her name, they knew who she meant. After all, Marina was not always a darkbender.

"Hail the victorious dead!" Lea shouted.

"Hail!" the people answered.

"We also, must acknowledge the avatar's companions who helped him achieve his goal of victory. As I call your name, please step forward and make yourself known as hero's of the world. From the Fire Nation, General Iroh and On Ji. From the Water Nation, Southern Chief Hakoda and his child Sokka. From the Earth Nation, Toph Bei Fong and Haru. And lastly, those they met during their travels. Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, The Duke of the Freedom Fighters, and Teo of the refugees." said Lea.

All at once, the people of the Water Nation shouted and cheered as the group came into view.

"For your bravery we honor you and it is my pleasure to give you these…" Lea waved her hand and water benders stepped forward and placed crystals around their necks. Katara and Zuko looked at each other in disappointment, they had not received a necklace.

"These pendants symbolize duel citizenship for the two underwater cities, meaning that you are always welcome in the Water Kingdom. If you seek to enter Antlantica, enter the water and the power of the crystal will tap into the ancient powers of the water and you will be transformed into merfolk." Lea explained before she turned to face Katara and Zuko.

"Don't worry I have not forgotten you two," she said with a smile, "Katara when Marina killed my sister you ran to her aid to defend her only to be struck down yourself. You also accessed the ancient powers of the trident of light and used them for the aid of others and not yourself. Only a true member of the Water Nation can access those abilities and have the courage to defend someone that is not your own kin with absolute disregards for your own life. For this, I want to give you something..."

Lea stepped forward and placed a beautiful crystal pendant with a sapphire encrusted at the top around Katara's neck.

"I present to you Katara, Princess of the Water Nation!" Lea declared happily and was answered with a loud roar of applause. "When I pass from this world you will become Water Queen."

"But what about your daughter?" asked Katara. "What about Marina?"

"Marina is no longer my daughter, you have been a better daughter than she has ever been." Lea said sadly.

"Thank you, so much" Katara said, tears swelling in her eyes. Lea turned around and faced Zuko with a smile on her face.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai's son, you have been an enemy to the world and have personally attacked the avatar and his companions countless times. You have been a great threat to the peace of the world and I know that they would not be sorry to _have_ seen you die." Lea said to him before continuing on.

"Have is my chosen word. Zuko if not for you we would not be standing here in victory today. You gave up your own position in your country and helped the avatar to defeat your father. For the greater good of your people, you betrayed your family and befriended sworn enemies. During this strange companionship, you fell in love. When I was trapped on the ground my eyes did not ignore the act you displayed during the battle with your sister. You risked your own life to save Katara and I can see clearly in your face as I stand here that you truly love her." she then turned to Katara and said, "A princess needs a prince."

Lea turned back to Zuko and placed a crystal necklace identical to Katara's around his neck.

"All hail Zuko, Prince of the Water Nation!"

"Zuko!" Iroh said suddenly, "What about our country? Now that your father is dead you are fire lord."

"No I'm not Uncle…you are." Zuko said to a flabbergasted Iroh, "You should have been fire lord long ago. When you pass I will become fire lord, but for now I want to stay." Saying this, Zuko took Katara's hand.

"I finally found where I belong."

* * *

The festivities lasted for three more days and on the third day, they all gathered in the courtyard of the Surface City for one last time.

"Is it time for you to depart?" asked Lea.

"I'm afraid it is. I need to get back home and rebuild my tribe." said Hakoda.

"Yeah, and Suki and I want to go back to Kyoshi Island." said Sokka.

"Don't forget me!" yelled the Duke, "I have to get back to the tree houses."

"And I think it'd be nice if I go home to be with my mother," said Toph, "Oh and Haru is coming with me, he's already sent word to his mom and she's moving into the estate as well." As she said this, Haru blushed.

"My dad wants me back at the Northern Air Temple so I need to get going also." said Teo.

"Us as well," said Iroh and On Ji, "We need to get back to the Fire Nation."

"Well then it seems we need adequate traveling arrangements," Lea said with a smile. She waved her hand and led by a waterbender, Appa walked into the courtyard.

"Appa!" Katara yelled as she ran forward to hug the bison.

"Now that Aang is dead all of his personal possessions are yours. Including Appa, Momo, and his glider." said Lea.

Katara walked forward with tears in her eyes and took hold of the staff.

"Let's get going!" said Sokka. "Thank you so much Lea for everything you've done." he said stepping forward to embrace the queen.

"It has been my pleasure. Good luck to all of you and please come back whenever you can!" Lea said to them.

She turned to Katara and Zuko, "I need to get back to Atlantis to make arrangements for your permanent accommodations." she said before walking away.

With tears in their eyes, the Gang hugged each other good bye and promised to see each other again soon.

Katara took hold of Zuko's hand and watched as Appa flew into the sunset and out of sight.

* * *

Marina followed the guards with her arms chained in front of her to her cell at the Boiling Rock. She remembered when they were captured by the firebenders. Azula hadn't even put up a fight. She however fought back against them. She had to have taken down at least fifteen firebenders before one of them injected her with something that immediately took her down. It seems her mother had been experimenting with different herbs and discovered a supplement that could stop Marina's chi flow and prevent her from bending if administered correctly once a day.

She watched as the guards led Azula down a different hallway and Marina continued to follow the guards down the passage. Marina smiled, she did not need bending to take the guards out. With a smirk, she leaned over to cough. Sensing the guard approach behind her, she flipped over his head and wrapped her shackles around his neck.

"One step closer and he dies!" Marina warned the benders.

She spotted one of them forming a stance with his hand and she attacked. She broke the guards neck and charged forward, using her superior speed to dodge the fire blasts. She twisted around and slammed her arms down, stopping one of the guards from firebending before spinning around and kicking his face completely back. With a loud crack, he fell backwards.

All at once the guards came gunning at her, armed with swords. She flipped over them and sent kicks to a few of their backs. Leg making contact, they fell forward with screams, they were paralyzed, she had broken the spine where it met the lower back.

One of the guards attempted to stab her with his blade but was stopped as she kicked it out of his hand and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to his face, breaking his jaw. She swiftly kicked the sword into the air and kicked it again, sending it flying towards one of the guards and it killed him, sliding right into his chest.

A firebender ran at her and she kicked her leg high in the air and made contact with the spot there the upper arm met the shoulder. With a yell, the bender fell forward.

Seeing no one else around her, Marina took off running. She ran down the hall back the way she came but was stopped when something hard collided with the side of her head and she blacked out.

* * *

Katara gazed at her pendant as she felt Zuko wrap his arms around her waist.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure." answered Katara.

She allowed Zuko to lead her away from her seat on the balcony of their new home in Atlantis and into the main hall.

"What's up?" Katara asked as she sat down on the marble bench beside a giant dolphin fountain in their very own courtyard.

She looked at Zuko curiously when he did not speak at once. He looked rather nervous and was blushing constantly. She also noticed that he kept fingering something in his pocket.

"I talked to Lea about Southern Water Tribe culture." said Zuko awkwardly.

"Okay…is that all?" Katara asked with a laugh, she had never seen her boyfriend so nervous before.

"No it's not… I've been thinking." Zuko responded.

"About what?"

With a deep breath, Zuko began, "When I first met you three years ago I couldn't believe my eyes, you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. After that, all I could do was think about you. It used to make me so angry laying in bed at night thinking about you. Even during those times when I hunted Aang, I kept saying to myself that I was doing it to regain my honor but it was only half that, I just wanted to see you.

I lived on after those times and it hurt so much to betray you at Ba Sing Se but I had to. All I kept thinking about was that I was alone and I needed to kill Aang to go back home. Now I realize that you are my home and are everything that I have ever needed.

I was confused after that and I started to date Mai. But when I kissed her, in my mind…I was kissing you, you were all I could think about. So I left to join Aang, and I was so ecstatic to finally see you again and talk to you. I was so excited to have an actual conversation with you but when I arrived, you shunned me and threatened to kill me.

Katara you have no idea how much that hurt, it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest with every word you said. But as time went by, our wounds mended and we became friends and our relationship progressed and blossomed. We started with hate and now we end with love. And I've realized Katara, that…I've always loved you.

Every time we've fought or argued I was secretly falling more and more in love with you. Katara I love you so much and this whole ordeal with Marina has really made me realize that.

When Azula shot that lightning at you my heart stopped. I can't imagine living without you. I love you more than anything and I can't live in a world where you're not in it." Zuko said breathlessly. "So what I'm trying to say is this."

Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"Will you marry me?"

Katara's heart stopped as she heard her boyfriend utter the words that she'd been longing to hear. She gazed at the pendant in his hand and tears began to form in her eyes, it was truly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. The band was black and it had silver dolphins that looked as if they were swimming around a beautiful sapphire that lay in the middle.

"Yes." Katara whispered.

Gazing at the joy that was evident in Zuko's eyes, she smiled. She realized that she too could not live without him, he was her world…her only one. She had never loved anyone more in her entire life, he was her family.

Zuko placed the necklace around her neck and leaned in to capture her in a long kiss. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Katara knew at that moment that everything was going to be just fine. All they needed was each other and everything would work out perfectly.

Katara and Zuko continued to kiss as the sun began to rise. Each thinking about the future life that they would spend together. The sun rose and began a new day filled with love that would last a lifetime.

* * *

Marina rocked back and forth in her cell as her childhood memories came flooding back to her.

In her mind's eye she saw herself playing with her dad on the shores of the Surface City, merbending with her auntie, and sitting on her mother's lap listening to stories.

"Stories…" Marina whispered.

She had thought that the legends were false but now she knew firsthand that they were true. She stood up and gazed at the boiling waters surrounding the prison.

"They will die, every single one of them!" she said vehemently.

As she said this, the water in the lake rippled.

**Aww the Zutara Wedding and the prince and princess :) And Marina's got skill (but we know that!!) And another cliffhanger ending!! REVIEW!! Only two more to go for the book's ending!!**


	26. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: This is the first of the lat two chapters of Book 1._

Marina looked at the lake astounded.

"Did the water just ripple? Did I cause that?" she said to herself as she opened her hand and instantly felt the moisture in the air.

"Impossible," she aid to herself as she tried to find a solution.

The herbal supplement prevented her from bending…unless…she had missed her dose. But the guards weren't that stupid, they came everyday at two o'clock in the afternoon to administer it to her. But as she waved her hand towards the lake, small waves began to form…her bending was returning. It was weak yes, but it was gradually strengthening.

Marina closed her eyes and mentalbended her way to guard after guard until she finally reached the captain's mind. She delved into it and she began to see what he was seeing.

They were sitting on a table, at least fifty guards, all laughing and talking and drinking from great flasks. The captain sat on his chair with his legs rested on the table and he laughed as people patted his back and wished him a happy twenty-third birthday. Marina ceased her bending and stood up.

Birthday's were a great occasion at the Boiling Rock and when they came, the guards completely neglected their prisoners. Marina walked to her window and raised her palm to the bars. A bird flew directly into her palm and began to chirp; moving around in her hand, the unnatural blue color of its eyes evident.

"Hello there…it's nice to see you. You may not know what made you fly into my hand but I have some news for you…I did." said Marina as she stroked the birds soft feathers.

"You're my only friend in here. Don't worry,…you're not dinner." she said, smiling at the bird.

"No you're definitely not food…you're my little Katara." she said as she rocked back and forth, still holding the bird in her palm.

" Katara trapped me here in this little resort." she said, stroking the bird even more. "I owe her a lot…and I plan on paying her back for her kindness. Soon, very soon. So fly away like a good little Katara, fly away, fly away." she said, releasing the bird before she closed her hand in a fist and the bird exploded in icefire.

"Ha-ha…soon."

* * *

"Oh shit!" said the captain as he sat straight up in his chair with a horrified expression on his face.

"What is it?" asked one of the guards.

"I forgot to give Marina her supplement!" the captain said, his voice hoarse with fear.

"Don't worry about it; it's only been a few hours. Just go give it to her later. Here I think you need another." said the guard, filling the captain's glass again with alcohol.

"I don't know…" said the captain.

Even in his intoxicated state the captain knew better than to underestimate the darkbender. He had heard that upon her arrest she had killed fifteen firebenders by herself. And of course when she arrived at the prison, she killed three guards, gravely injured two, and paralyzed three without the use of her bending.

"No, I better go give it to her now." the captain decided, "I'll be right back."

"All right, suit yourself."

* * *

The captain walked through the prison and placed the key in Marina's cell door and turned the knob. He walked in and was astonished to see that there wasn't anybody there. The captain began to panic as he slowly backed towards the door.

"Where did she go?" he thought to himself.

Turning to leave, he suddenly felt himself become stiff as something began to control him. He tried to scream but he found that he couldn't make a sound. He frantically tried to fight against whatever was controlling him but it to was no avail. He felt himself being pulled to the ground and there he lay, spread eagled and eyes wide. He reverted his eyes upwards and saw the door slam shut.

He began to grow deathly afraid and his heart began to beat a mile a minute in his chest. There wasn't anybody in this section of the prison until two hours before shift change and that was a long time from now. And as procedure goes, the darkbender's cell is not to be opened under any circumstances until feeding time. He looked up again and watched in horror as Marina materialized out of thin air. Marina walked towards him, wrist in a bloodbending form and looked at the pathetic creature that lay before her.

"Hello Captain, what are you doing here-oh…I see. You've come to bring me my daily dosage." Marina said with a smirk. "But I think you're a day late. How about you try some?"

She looked at the liquid that had spilled on the floor and moved her eyes. The liquid followed the movements of her eyes and sharpened before drilling itself into the captain. .

The captain frantically began to beg, knowing that he could not be heard but he screamed in his mind. The powers of the darkbender were legendary and he knew that she could hear what he was thinking.

"No, no. I'll have none of that." Marina said with a glance at the captain.

At her look, the captain felt his mind go numb.

"That's better. Now then" said Marina in a cruel voice.

The captain felt a chill go through his entire body as he heard the sudden change in her voice.

"When you hit me on the head with that club it really hurt. Mind if I return the favor?" Marina then raised her left hand and began to bend the water in his body. She watched as the water rose to the surface of his body and she looked out her window towards the lake.

"That water is boiling at 700 degrees Fahrenheit." she said to him and twisted her wrists. She watched with a smirk as the water in his body turned boiling hot and began to eat away at his skin. Satisfied, she left the cell, leaving the remains of the captain behind her.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

Marina crept silently down the hall and materialized into the staff room where the other guards still were. They looked at Marina in shock as she waved her arms, bending the water into large, sharp razor blades. She made her arms go stiff and the blades leapt forward, slicing them all in half.

Hearing something to her left, she turned and saw one guard struggling to get to the door. He had avoided getting chopped in half but could not save his right arm and it was sliced off. He screamed as Marina bended the water in his body and he was thrown back against the wall, unable to move.

Marina walked forward and looked at the guard and read his mind. He was the one who told the captain to give her the supplement later and threw a surprise party instead. He was also the one who said not to worry after the captain realized he had made a mistake.

"Where are the keys to cell block B?" Marina asked dangerously.

"I don't have them, the captain combined all the keys to one ring and used them to unlock your cell. Please don't kill me, my wife just had a little girl." the guard pleaded. Marina snarled in anger and remembered. There had been keys attached to the captain's belt but because of the boiling water, they were rendered useless. Regaining control of her anger, she looked at the guard with a smirk.

"It's okay, I don't need keys. And I also think that your daughter doesn't need you." Marina then placed her hand around his neck and squeezed.

Her fingers broke through the skin and she wrapped her hand around the top of his spinal cord and pulled. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his spine was ripped from his body, head still attached to it. She held his spine in her hands as his body fell forward and ceased all movement. Throwing it on the floor, she flicked her wrist and the blood that coated her hand shot forth and blasted the door off its hinges. Stepping out of the room, Marina headed toward Azula's cell.

The guards around Marina screamed as she picked up a knife and began to cut them all down. She flipped over one and landed behind him, slitting his throat. Hearing someone beside her, she twisted around and plunged the knife into his heart. Smiling, she cut a hole in his body and reaching in, she removed his heart.

Still beating in her palm, Marina squeezed and it burst as blood flowed into her hand. She twisted around and expanded the blood, making it fly from her fingers and impale all the other grounds around her.

* * *

Marina passed through the prison undisturbed as Azula's cell came into view. She saw that two guards were standing outside, guarding it.

With lightning speed she leapt forward and killed one of the guards by flipping over him and breaking his neck in mid air. She landed smoothly to her feet and sent two kicks at the other guard. One knocking her sword out of her hand and sending it hilt deep in the wall. The other kick made contact with her stomach and she hit the door, hitting her head on the metal plate. Marina then bended a white light in her hand and a blue one in the other.

"Listen closely, the while light is icefire mixed with a bubble and is white hot and so powerful it can pass right through you. The blue one is an ice beam, icefire and water mixed together and can pass through you as well. So it's best you answer quickly." Marina explained.

The guard nodded her head frantically and Marina continued.

"Where is the fire princess, I can see she's not in her cell. What did you do with her?"

"She fought back and killed one of the guards during her feeding time so we put her in the cooler for a little while." the guard said. Marina looked deeply into her eyes and nodded her head, the guard had not lied.

"Very well, thank you for your help."

Marina then combined the two beams of light and they rocketed from her hands and slammed into the guard with such force that she hit the wall and rebounded back against it. Marina kicked the female guard's head to the side, no longer having an upper torso to support it.

* * *

Marina ran at full speed to the cooler ward and she was met by at least sixty-five guards. They looked at her and drew their swords while some moved into firebending stances.

"Oh well, let's get this over with." Marina said lazily.

She raised her arms and froze the air around her. The firebenders gasped as frost bite spread quickly over their hands and up their arms, preventing them from firebending and some of the guards' arms broke off. She twisted her arms and the water in the air flowed into her palms and formed into ice swords. With a smile, she leapt forward, slicing the guards' swords into pieces. She cut through their flesh like wheat and within minutes, Marina stood alone in the middle of the ward, surrounded by body parts.

She walked forward and found Azula's cooler. She lifted her fingers to the key slot and water flowed into it and froze, forming a key. She grasped the key and turned it, unlocking the door and walking into the cooler.

"Hello Azula. Are you cold?" Marina asked mockingly.

"What the hell do you think? Now get me out of here!" she said shivering.

"Very well."

Marina raised her arm and raised the temperature of the water in Azula's body, warming her significantly. She then moved her arms around her and water was pulled from the air. Marina made slashing movements and the cooler was cut from its restraints and fell down into the lake. Once the cooler was in the water, Marina made motions with her arms and the cooler rocketed forward and sped through the water and led them safely to the middle of the lake. Marina raised her arms and the water around them froze and rose one hundred feet into the air and created a bridge that led them to the safety of the gondola station.

Once on the mountain's edge, Marina moved her hands and swiped a water razor at the cables for the gondola, cutting them clean through and sending the guards falling to their deaths in the water below. Marina looked back at the prison one last time before throwing her arms upwards and collapsing them back down. She watched with a smile on her face as the water around the prison rose and flooded the facility, killing all those inside. She unleashed a cold laugh as she heard the people on the island screaming in intense pain as the boiling water burned away at their bodies.

Azula followed Marina down the side of the mountain's edge until they reached the shoreline. Marina gazed into the water and her eyes turned dark blue. Within a few minutes, two sea serpents rose from the water. Azula screamed in fear as she gazed at the two water snakes but stopped as she got a better look at them. They were dark green in color but their eyes were the same color as Marina's. Azula spun around as she heard Marina's voice in her head.

"Climb onto its back, it will not harm you."

Azula cautiously climbed on one of their back's as Marina boarded the other. Marina raised her arms and water circled around them, forming an air bubble around her and Azula's heads. Azula braced herself as the serpent dived into the water and swam with lightning speed. In a few hours, the serpents resurfaced and Azula found herself on the shores of an Earth Kingdom town. She leapt off the serpent's back and turned to face Marina. Marina's eyes turned back to their original color and Azula gasped as the serpent's eyes turned red. They twisted around and dived, as if in fear, back to the depths of the ocean.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Marina said as she walked off.

Azula sat and waited for at least a half an hour before Marina returned holding two black cloaks. She stopped in front of Azula and threw one of them at her.

"Put this on, we'll be immediately recognized without them." Marina informed her, putting on one of them herself.

"What's our plan now?" asked Azula after putting on the cloak.

"Gather an army to reclaim the Fire Nation and take over the Water Nation." Marina said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Azula angrily.

"Don't worry, I have a plan all figured out, but we need money, and I don't suppose you have some do you?" she asked as Azula shook her head.

"I guessed as much. Come on, we're going into town." Marina said with a sigh.

Marina and Azula walked side by side for hours until nightfall but they stopped behind a building when Azula began to become increasingly angry.

"We've been walking around for hours and we haven't accomplished anything!" screamed Azula.

Marina looked at her darkly and was about to yell back herself. She stopped however as she heard voices. She ceased all movement and listened intently to them.

"We're going to be late!" said one of them.

"No we're not! Besides even if we are late we know how it's going to go, the blind bandit always wins." said the other.

"Yeah but this time they're giving out prize money, and I heard it's a lot!"

Marina was about to say something but stopped as Azula leapt out of her hiding place and bended two fire balls into her hands. She was about two unleash them on the two boys but was stopped as her arms were twisted and she was knocked backwards. Marina smiled as she released her bending stance and walked towards the two boys.

"Please excuse my friend, she get's excited very easily," Marina said sweetly, "Now can you tell me where it is that they're giving away prize money?"

"Yeah, Earth Rumble VI. But you have to be an earthbender to compete and win the money." said one of the boys.

Marina smiled behind her hood, she could pass for an earthbender.

"Wait a minute, I know who you are!" said the other boy.

"Run!" he yelled to his friend.

The boy was about to run but was stopped as his friend pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the forehead, killing him. The boy with the knife turned to face Marina and he nodded his head and plunged the knife into his own chest. Marina smiled as her eyes turned from deep blue back to their original icy blue color.

"All done." said Marina as she turned to face Azula.

"Marina look! It's one of the avatar's companions!" cried Azula.

Marina turned around swiftly and she saw Haru standing a few feet away from them, he had heard the whole conversation.

Azula was about to firebend at him but stopped as Marina flipped in the air and landed in front of Haru. She placed a finger to the center of his forehead and the skin began to ripple. Haru's eyes rolled to the back of his head and with a groan he fell forward and blacked out.

"What did you do to him?" Azula asked.

"I erased the memory of him seeing us and the death of our two little friends over there. In a few minutes he'll rise and he'll continue doing whatever he was doing."

"Wow." said Azula.

"It comes with the darkbending." said Marina, "Now follow me."

"To where?" Azula asked.

"I'm going to enter a little contest." Marina said with a gleam in her eyes that sent a shiver down Azula's spine.

**Damn Marina is a crazy person!! Too bad for the guards and everyone on the Boiling Rock. One more chapter to go!!...and there's another suprise twist coming up! REVIEW!! And in case it isn't clear, the two boys are the two mean kids in the episode the Blind Bandit.**


	27. Chapter 26

_Author's Note: This is the last chapter of Book 1!! The Savage: Book 2, will be up tomorrow and for more info please scroll to the bottom. I promise that it'll be really good and will have action, adventure and yes it will have alot of fluff. Thanks for reading!!_

"Welcome to Earth Rumble VI, I am your host Xin Fu! Are you ready to rumble?"

"Yes!" screamed the crowed.

Azula looked at the crowd of earthbenders in the arena and shook her head. Marina may have been her father's top general and killed the avatar, but does she really think that she can fool all of these benders into thinking that she is an earthbender?

"Why do you look so upset Azula? Lighten up, blend in with the crowd." Marina said calmly.

"Do you really think that you can fool all of these people? Even if you do, what makes you think you can win?" said Azula, highly irritated with the noise already.

"Many things, but you'll just have to wait and see." she said with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Now sit back, relax, and prepare to enjoy the show."

* * *

After two hours of watching earthbending, the fighting was finally over.

"And The Blind Bandit is the winner! Unless…there is anyone else who can take on all the contestants and then the champion?" yelled Xin Fu into the crowd. He looked around the crowd and with a smile on his face, yelled, "And there you have it, the blind bandit is the winner!"

"I don't think so…" said Marina as she approached the center of the ring. "I challenge you!"

At the sound of her voice, Toph raised her head.

"No…it can't be" she thought to herself. But as she felt her approach, there was no mistaking it.

"Are you sure little lady?" Xin Fu asked, "We can't even see your face because of that robe."

"I came here to fight, not to show you my face! Now, bring out your contestants!"

"A-all at once? Surely you don't mean that? You'll be defeated immediately!" said Xin Fu.

"We'll see…now bring them out! said Marina dangerously.

All at once, all of the contestants began pouring into the arena.

"On my whistle, begin fighting!" yelled Xin Fu.

A loud ding echoed throughout the arena and with a smirk, Marina began. She raised her foot and a huge row of earth spikes rose from the ground and hit The Boulder and sent him flying back. The Hippo sent boulders flying at her head at the same time that Fire Nation Man caused a rock avalanche. With another smirk, Marina whipped around and created a huge earth shield, blocking the avalanche. She then used her waterbending to bend her body completely back to avoid one of the boulders and just as the other boulder was going to hit her face, she raised her hand and stopped the rock.

She closed her hand into a fist and the rock broke into a million pieces. She punched the air with her other arm and the rocks began flying toward The Hippo. The rocks began getting larger and larger until they made contact with the earthbender. The Hippo blocked all of her attacks but the earth gave way as she moved her foot, causing him to lose his balance. The rock particle then formed into a giant earth pillar and collided full on with his head causing his neck to bend completely back and with a crack, he fell over.

The crowd looked upon the fighters in horror. Nobody was ever killed in Earth Rumble VI before.

Marina flipped around and slammed both of her feet into her rock wall, causing it to fly forward and completely crush The Fire Nation Man.

She stomped on the ground with her left foot causing the ground to crack, she raised her foot and The Mole was slammed into the air and when he landed on the ground, he didn't move.

Marina turned towards The Gecko who sent huge rock spikes at her. Using her superior acrobatic skills, she flipped in the air and slammed her foot forward on one of the spikes, causing the attack to rebound back on him. Marina turned to face her final opponent. The Wild Man looked at the monster before him and rushed forward, riding a huge rock wave.

Marina smiled and in a cold voice said, "Come and get it."

She bent forwards and propelled her arm forward and up, causing his rock wave to break, sending him flying into the air. She moved her right foot and raised her arms, palms face up, and pointed her fingers upward. Earth spikes appeared from the ground and impaled him on one of them.

Master Yen who was in the crowd, leapt onto the arena and threw a gigantic boulder at her. Marina swung her left arm and it passed right through the rock, and to the crowds surprise, when her hand returned to her body, water followed it coming from the rock. She thrust her arm at Master Yen who was too shocked to do anything. The water hit him, froze, and carried him to the far wall and slammed him against it, crushing his skull.

Marina then maneuvered into a waterbending form that pulled all the moisture from the air around her and sent a giant wave at Xin Fu. The wave hit him and slammed him against the wall, she crossed her arms in an 'x' form and the water repeated the pattern and froze, trapping him against the wall.

It was then that Toph jumped onto the arena and created a giant earthquake. Marina narrowly avoided it by creating an ice pillar and leaping back against the wall. Her feet hit the wall and her feet froze to its surface so that she was literally coming out of the wall. Marina smiled, and pushed her arms back against the wall. The pillar of spiraling water propelled her and she flew towards Toph. Marina flipped in mid-air, making her feet face Toph. The water moved around her body and transformed into a giant blast of icefire heading directly for Toph.

Toph created a giant rock shield to defend herself against the attack, even pressing her arms against it to give it more strength. The wall of icefire collided with Toph's shield with such great force that it completely obliterated the shield, breaking both of Toph's arms and slamming her back against the wall.

Toph's head was bleeding and there were tears streaming down her face but she couldn't give up. She knew that if she didn't stop Marina now, she would go find Sparky and Sweetness and kill them, just like she did Twinkletoes.

Using all of her strength, she jumped into the arena, intending to split the ground in two. However at the same time Toph was air borne, Marina summoned all the water from the arena floor and froze it, creating an ice floor. Toph hit the floor, lost her balance, and fell backwards, spraining her ankle. Marina burst out laughing at Toph's intense pain.

Toph screamed and using her other foot, she sent rocks flying at her opponent. Marina bended a crystal shield that blocked the majority of Toph's attacks. She then swiped her hands over her shield and created two ice swords. Using them, she deflected the rest of Toph's attacks. In desperation, Toph attempted a roundhouse kick, intending it to hit Marina's stomach.

Marina bended her left sword back into water and swiped it at Toph's kick. The water hit her leg and encased it with water, froze, and brought it back down to the ground with such force that the entire leg shattered into a million pieces. When her leg was destroyed, Marina plunged her other sword into Toph's neck, and when she brought it back, she bended it into the palm of her hand and slammed Toph with it, sending her little body flying backwards onto the ground.

Marina walked towards Xin Fu who was still trying to escape and pointed her arm in the center of the 'x'. The water spiraled towards the middle where her arm was and pushed forward. The first part of the blast was ice which was used to go through him and quickly dissolved. The remainder of the blast went into his body, causing the pressure to increase greatly and making his body explode.

Marina then turned and created an ice shield around her and Azula. Once enclosed, Marina raised her arms so that they were standing at attention at her sides. She turned her fists and opened her hands. Outside the shield, the water in the air combusted and exploded into icefire, killing everyone in the arena.

She moved her arms in a circular motion and pointed them at the wall. The shield transformed back into water and was sent spiraling at the wall. Once it hit, she made her arms go stiff and the water turned into crystal, blasting a hole in the for them to escape.

Marina removed her hood, looked at Azula and smiled.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Not even waiting for a reply, Marina walked away from Azula and picked up the money bag where it had fallen during the fight. With the money in hand, Marina walked out of the stadium.

* * *

They found a cave not far from the stadium and Azula began to count the money that Marina had won from Earth Rumble VI.

"There, we have 1, 600 gold pieces."

"Very good, just enough to buy a boat and sail to the Water Kingdom."

"The Water Kingdom! Are you crazy? We just got out of prison and you want to go sailing straight into the heart of the enemy?" screamed Azula but immediately stopped having noticed the water drops that had been falling from the cave ceiling were no longer hitting the ground but levitating in mid-air.

"Yes…We need to organize an army to do battle with the Water Kingdom, and in order to do that I need a little…power boost."

"Well Marina since you have everything figured out, can you tell me something?" asked Azula.

Marina looked at her with glaring eyes.

"Can you please tell me how the two of us are going to gather an army to attack the Water Tribe? I know you're powerful and all but can you really face an entire nation on your own? And where are you going to get the soldiers?" asked Azula.

Marina looked at her again and unleashed a laugh that sent a chill down Azula's spine.

Marina looked at Azula with a smirk.

"Tell me Azula, have you ever heard of the Black Trident?"

**End of Book 1 Stay tuned for Part 2, The Savage!! Thank you for all those who took the time to read and stick with the story throughout book 1, you guys are great! And it took alot out of me for her to kill Toph and Aang :( But the story is not over!! The first chapter of Book 2 will be up tomorrow and will have 37 chapters!! It will be alot darker and will delve deeper into Marina's personality and past. Thanks alot!! Spread the word and REVIEW!!**


End file.
